Lady of The House
by Nekomimilover21
Summary: Sequel to 'Just a Governess'. Set 7 years after the end of the first story. Byakuya and Sara are happily living as man and wife with 3 children and one on the way, but an unexpected visitor comes into their lives. What does he have planned for them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Bleach, nor do I make any profit from it

**Well, here's the sequel to 'Just a Governess'. It's set about seven years after the end of the last story. So enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – My New Life

* * *

><p>You could say my life has scrubbed up pretty well in the past seven years. I now have three children. Our eldest is seven years old and her name is Reina. Our middle child is six years old and his name is Takuma; our youngest child is two years old and his name is Hari. We also have another one on the way and I am about three months pregnant. We're hoping that it will be a girl so that Reina has a little sister.<p>

Our three children were three separate characters. Reina was like her father, even at the tender age of seven but she did have fun when coerced into it. She had set herself goals. She wanted to be like her father and wanted to be a soul reaper captain, just like him. She was also Byakuya's heiress, something we'd agreed on. Looks wise, she was like me. She had long white hair and metallic blue eyes, a mixture of grey and blue. Her skin was like porcelain and had doll like features.

Takuma was the total opposite. He had his father's black hair but my sapphire eyes. He was handsome, just like his father. He was always playing and frolicking with his friends in the garden. These friends had to be vetted and they had to be nobles of course, but he did enjoy their company. Hari was just like his brother in personality and in looks. He was only two years and he was a cheeky little soul, quite the handful as I'm sure that you can imagine…just like his father.

I loved playing with my children. They were the light in my life, the one think I was allowed. Reina was a daddy's girl though. It was foreseeable that she was going to be a powerful soul reaper like her father. Meanwhile the two boys were mummy's boys. They followed me about everywhere. I knew that would change once they were older though. All children stick to their mothers at that age…well all except Reina.

However, Reina did come to me for advice and she was fashion conscious even at the age of seven. She would also come to me when she cried and when she wanted motherly comfort.

* * *

><p>One fine morning in April, I sat in the garden with Hari on my knee. We were sitting at the garden table with a cherry blossom tree for shade. Byakuya was sitting across from me. I had yet again gone on pregnancy leave because of this new pregnancy. This was our fourth child. I was now a favourite with a few of the Kuchiki elders because I was so fertile.<p>

"Byakuya, do you have a long shift today," I asked him. He looked up at me, "I'm lonely here without you."

"You have the children to keep you company," He said.

"Oh, sure I do," I said sarcastically, "Reina's out training all day. She's turning into a little version of you, I swear it…Takuma cannot sit still for one second and Hari has a vocabulary that is very limited in both our tongues because of his age. I mean it when I say that I am lonely without you."

"I cannot just drop my duties, Sara, you know that. Why don't you train with Reina? You're a lieutenant aren't you? Just some light training will do you good and it will keep you on your toes," Byakuya replied. He held out his hand and mine in his, "I'll be back by 5 o'clock this evening," he said.

"Can we just have it so that it's just you and me? I'll have the children fed and watered and to bed before you come in…then the night is ours…" I bit my lip in a mock innocent kind of way. Byakuya could read me like a book.

"All right," he said, leaning back in his chair, "I'm in need of some…wifely attention…" I smiled at him and gave him a seductive glance before turning to my son.

"Eh, Hari, are you cute," I asked in English. He nodded his head as he ate a biscuit.

"Yeah," he said cutely, "I know so."

"He knows it already," I said triumphantly. Byakuya smiled softly.

"Anyway, I had better get going," Byakuya said, standing up. He walked over to be me and kissed me on the lips tenderly before kissing Hari on the top of the head, "I love you, Sara, and I'll see you tonight."

I nodded, "See you tonight."

"Bye, daddy," Hari waved. Byakuya waved back and as he was about to walk back inside the mansion, Reina and Takuma apprehended him.

"Father," Reina cried, "Are you going to Squad 6 today?"

"I am, Reina," he said, bending down to kiss her forehead, "I'll see you later," he kissed Takuma's forehead as well.

"Do you have any horrible hollows to kill today," Reina asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Probably not," Byakuya replied, "I have a lot of paper work to do."

"Paperwork must be boring…" Takuma said softly. Reina gave him a haughty look and it made me giggle.

"You wouldn't understand, Takuma, you're not serious enough," Reina replied. Takuma looked like he was about to cry.

"Now, now, Reina," I said, standing up with Hari in my arms, "Don't be mean to your brother."

Reina nodded, "Sorry, Mother," she said repentantly. I smiled.

"Reina, how would you like to train with me today? It would be beneficial to the both of us if we did," I said. Reina smiled one of her beautiful smiles.

"I'd love that, Mother, I will be glad of the experience. You're a soul reaper lieutenant after all," Reina said proudly. I gently ran a hand through my daughter's hair as I patted her head.

"Anyway, I will have to go now," Byakuya kissed me again before walking away. I smiled down at my children.

"Have you both done the work I set you from your lessons," I asked my two eldest children. They both nodded.

"Yes, Mother," they both said in perfect unison.

"All right, go on and play," I turned to Reina, "I'll just get changed and put Hari in his nursery before training. Reina nodded and skipped away with her brother in tow. I turned to Hari, "Come on, Hari, let's go to your nursery for a little nap, you didn't sleep much did you? You kept mummy and daddy up _all_ night."

He nodded, rubbed his eyes with a yawn and buried his head in the crook of my neck, "I'm tired, mummy."

"I know, little one, let's get you to bed for a nap," I said softly before walking through to his nursery. I laid him in his bed and pulled the covers over him. Hari snuggled down into the covers and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately. I kissed his forehead before walking to the bedroom Byakuya and I share. I made my way over to the wardrobe and pulled out my shihakusho.

Pulling it on, I grabbed a wooden sword and my real zanpakuto from the cupboard and made my way outside. It was quite warm out and it was idea for training. Tying my sleeves back so that my arms were bare, I made my way outside.

Reina was already training. I was proud of my daughter, but I wished that she didn't push herself too hard. She was only eight and yet she was swinging her wooden sword about with ease and finesse. I think that she had been watching her father while he trained.

"Reina," I said to attract her attention, "You're doing well."

She turned and ran over to me, hugging me around the waist, "Hello, Mother," she said. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, giving me a bear hug. I kissed her forehead.

"It's been a long time since you've given me such a hug," I said, "I love you, Reina, you're my special little girl."

"Why did you call me Reina," She asked. I smiled at her.

"It's Spanish for 'Queen' and you are my little queen," I said lovingly, "And you certainly act like one too."

"Well, I _am_ the heiress of the Kuchiki family," she replied in a haughty way, flicking her ringleted white hair away from her shoulder. I knew my child was growing up way before her time. It just felt like I was losing my daughter to the adult she was hoping to become.

"That you are, honey, that you are," I said quietly. I gently stroked her cheek, "I love you, Reina, you'll make a man very happy one day."

Suddenly, a servant came running towards me, "Lady Kuchiki, you must come quickly," she cried.

"What's the matter," I asked. She panted before giving me an answer.

"A man is at the door, claiming to be Lord Kuchiki's older brother," she said in a panicky voice, "What should I do?"

I frowned. Byakuya had never mentioned having any siblings, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lady Kuchiki, he even looks like Lord Kuchiki," She said. I thought for a moment before nodding.

"Reina, stay here and continue your training. I will be back later," I said untying my sleeves and letting them fall back to their original positions. I placed my zanpakuto in my obi sash and my lieutenant's arm band on my arm, "Take me to him."

"Yes, Ma'am," she said as she turned around and led me back into the house. She led me to the main reception room and I saw him through a crack in the door, "There he is," she whispered. I nodded and slowly slid the door open. He turned his head and I was shocked. He did look like him…a lot…they could be mistaken for twins.

"Er, hello…I am Lady Sara Kuchiki, wife of Lord Byakuya Kuchiki," I introduced, "I am the Lieutenant of Squad 13 and matriarch of this household. May I ask you who you are, Sir?"

He looked me up and down, drinking in my appearance with the same colour eyes as my husband, "I am Soichiro Kuchiki, elder brother of Byakuya Kuchiki."

"You're a Kuchiki…may I ask…why you're here, Sir? Lord Kuchiki has never mentioned you…do you know why," I asked shakily. He chuckled sardonically.

"He doesn't know I exist that's why…I was sent away as a newborn child because I was ill and weak. I was brought up without knowing my true heritage," he said coldly, "To answer you first question, I am here to…let him know of my presence. Where is my darling brother by the way?"

"Lord Kuchiki is currently at his barracks…he's the Captain of Squad 6," I said proudly but then I folded my arms, "I'm not sure I believe you when you say that you're his brother. What proof do you have?"

"Ah, you're a clever one, Lady Kuchiki," he said, "You're not one to take things as face value…very shrewd of you."

"I've always been one to analyse, Sir," I replied, "Do you have any proof?"

I wasn't sure my false confidence was working as I was actually quivering under hakama. His eyes were the same, but were different at the same time. They seemed to hold an unspoken emotion in them and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. All I knew that it sent shivers down my spine.

He wasn't a soul reaper, but he had a katana in his obi sash. He wore a blue hakama with a white kimono shirt. His hair was cut in the style that Sojun Kuchiki, Byakuya's father, had it. It was shorter and his bangs were shorter too. His spiritual pressure wasn't bad but not as great as Byakuya's.

Soichiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a seal, a Kuchiki seal, "Where did you get that seal?"

"It was given to me when I was old enough to understand. I've just been waiting for the right time to…come out of hiding," he said. He held out the seal for me to take. I tentatively took it.

"If I may, Sir, I would like to test this for its legality," I said, "This still isn't proof of who you are. My husband will be very interested to hear what you have to say. I'll also have to check with the family genealogist. Are you planning on staying long?"

He scoffed slightly, "Well, no, I won't be staying, Lady Kuchiki, I just dropped by. You never know, I might…drip by again when my _darling_ brother is here. Happy analyzing."

Suddenly, Reina appeared in the doorway, "Mother, who is that man? He looks like father!"

I scowled at her, "I thought that I had told you to stay outside," I said, "Well, since you're here, this man claims to be your uncle, Reina."

"I have an uncle," Reina asked in a surprised tone, "I didn't know that?"

"No, neither did I," I said in a suspicious tone. Soichiro smirked.

"Well, I had better get going," he said nonchalantly, "See you…" he walked straight past Reina, ignoring her curious stares. I looked down at the seal he'd given me. I frown and wondered how Byakuya would take this. It probably wouldn't be a good reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey, I'm back with my sequel! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 2 - Distrust

* * *

><p>When Byakuya returned home that night, I was rather fidgety. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure. Telling him would have been the right thing though. When Byakuya wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me, I didn't kiss him back and I stiffened, leaving him confused.<p>

"What's wrong, Sara," he asked. I squirmed uncomfortable away and the hurt was evident in his grey eyes. He pulled me back but refused to look at him, "Sara, answer me," he said in an authoritative tone. I shook my head, unable to tell Byakuya what was on my mind.

"No, it's nothing," I said. Byakuya looked unconvinced.

"You're not telling me the truth," he said, whispering in my ear. He nipped at my earlobe and kissed down my neck. I remained stiff and wouldn't allow myself to be seduced, "Sara, what's wrong with you," he asked, in an annoyed tone, "Have I done something to make you this way?"

I shook my head.

"Don't you love me anymore?"

That made me jump and I looked up with horror shining in my sapphire eyes. Byakuya gripped my shoulders tightly, expecting an answer, "Of course I still love you," I said, "There's just something on my mind is all…"

"Such as," Byakuya asked. I finally conceded and nodded.

"A man came here and he asked for you," I said, "But I was the only one who could see him with you being out. As I walked into the main reception room, he was kneeling at the table and when he turned around, I had the shock of my life. He looked like you…and he even introduced himself as your elder brother. His name was Soichiro Kuchiki and he had the seal to prove it."

I reached into my shihakusho and pulled out the seal. It indeed had the Kuchiki emblem engraved on it. Byakuya took it and studied it, "It seems real enough…but I don't have an elder brother."

"He looked like you in every way…as if he was your twin! He said that when he was born, he was taken away because he wasn't deemed to be worthy or strong enough. So he was taken away to live far away from the Kuchiki mansion. But I don't know why he returned, but something about his demeanour didn't inspire any trust in me."

Byakuya didn't say anything for a moment, "If he ever comes by again, I want you to send a servant to inform me straight away. I don't want you ever to be alone with him."

"Of course," I said, "But aren't you worried?"

"Of course not…I've faced much worse," he wrapped his arms around my waist, "I have other things to do now…are the children in bed?"

"Yes, I promised didn't I," I said. Byakuya ran his hands down my curves. I shivered and bit my lip.

"Well, let's forget everything tonight and let me have you," he said huskily as he pressed himself against me. His lips devoured mine in a kiss that built in passion. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed myself up, wrapping my legs around his waist. Byakuya walked over to our bedroom from our living area and placed me on the futon. He quickly discarded of his captain's haori and zanpakuto, climbing on top of me, "Don't you worry about a thing, my dear; I will sort this all out when I can."

He kissed down my neck and pulled my robes loose and out of his way. He cupped my face when his lips returned to mine. However, just as Byakuya was about to untie my shihakusho, we heard a soft tap on the door. We stopped and looked around, "Yes?" I called.

"Mummy, I had a nightmare," Takuma whimpered. I rolled off the futon and stood up, straightening my robes before I opened the door. I slid the door open and Takuma immediately wrapped his small arms around my waist. I sighed and stroked his hair. Crouching to his level, I dried his tears with my thumb.

"What was this nightmare about," I asked.

"A man, who looked like daddy, was hurting you, Reina and Hari," He sobbed, "I couldn't do anything about it. Daddy tried to help but he couldn't do anything about it either."

I picked my son up and he wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, "Nothing's going to happen, honey, we'll keep you safe."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I promise," I soothed. I gently ran a hand through his ebony hair. I hummed a little lullaby into his ear and kissed his temple, "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Mummy," he whispered. He pressed a sloppy kiss to my lips and I placed him back on the ground.

"All right, Takuma, back to bed…no nasty men are going to hurt this family, I promise," I assured him. Takuma nodded and scampered back to his own room, "Good night, Takuma," I said.

"Good night, Mummy! Good night, Daddy," Takuma said cheerfully. With that, he disappeared down the corridor and back to his own room. I sighed and slid the door shut, resting my head against the shoji panels. I felt my husband's strong arms wrap around my waist from behind pulling me to his hard chest.

"Sara," he whispered into my ear, "Come to bed now. It's nothing for you to worry about…you know that I will always protect you and this family."

He kissed my neck lightly and fiddled with my obi sash on my shihakusho, "Byakuya, if he is your elder brother, isn't he the true head of the Kuchiki family? What will happen to us?"

"Nothing," he said, "Now stop worrying." He continued to nip and kiss my neck making me surrender myself to him and pulled my kosode down my shoulders, nipping at my shoulders.

"All right, make me forget today…at least until the morning…" I whispered as I turned around in his strong arms.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," he said huskily and we fell onto the futon, kissing me passionately, letting our passion for each other take the lead.

* * *

><p>The next day, I went to see the genealogist, taking the Kuchiki seal with me. He was in the Seireitei library, his base of operations.<p>

I walked inside and saw the genealogist sitting at his desk at the back. He was hard at work and didn't really want to disturb him but this was important. I walked over to him and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, sir, I need to speak to you about something please," I said politely. He looked up at me impatiently but his eyes widened when he saw who I was.

"Lady Kuchiki," he said standing to his feet, "What an honour! What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, this might sound strange, sir, but were there any other children born to Lord Sojun and Lady Sakura Kuchiki before Lord Byakuya?"

The genealogist raised his eyebrows and pushed his glasses further up his nose. He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Not that I know of, my lady," he said, "But Lord Sojun, before he was married, was known to have a mistress, by the name of Kahoko Ueda, from the Rukon District. She was a pretty little thing but he was ordered to give her up when she became pregnant."

"Does the name Soichiro Kuchiki mean anything to you," I asked, "Because yesterday, he paid us a little visit. He was the image of my husband, as if he was a twin."

"I have heard that name before," he replied. I reached into my blue kimono and pulled out the Kuchiki seal Soichiro gave to me.

"This seal was given to me by Soichiro to be checked by you," I said. The genealogist nodded and took the seal. He examined it for a moment before nodding.

"It is indeed real," he said.

"Do you have any idea why he was cast out of the family," I asked.

"Well, when he was born, he was deemed unfit to be named heir for two reasons: One, because he wasn't deemed strong enough and two was the he was illegitimate. For a moment though, the family elders wavered in their decision but it was made final that he should be separated from his mother, who was to be cast back into the Rukon District, and he was going to be placed into one of the smaller Kuchiki owned mansions."

"I see…"I said, "Do you know if Soichiro's mother is still alive?"

"When Miss Ueda was cast from the Seireitei, all knowledge of her was denied and eventually people began to forget about her. Nobody knows if Miss Ueda is alive and I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't. The Rukon District is a harsh place after all."

"So…does Soichiro have no claim to the headship of the family whatsoever?"

"No, he doesn't."

I nodded, knowing full well what it was like, "Well, thank you, sir. This has been most informative."

"It has been a pleasure, my lady," he said, "I hope to hear more soon."

"I'll be sure to inform you," I said before waving goodbye.

* * *

><p>I walked from the library and made my way down the steps the led to the large building. Strolling back to the Kuchiki compound, I noticed that Byakuya was also making his way towards the mansion. I jogged up to husband and slipped my hand in his, "Good afternoon, my love," I said affectionately. Byakuya looked down at me.<p>

"We've you been?"

"Well, I went to see the genealogist about…our situation," I said.

"What did he say," Byakuya asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said as I pulled my husband towards the house. We entered the mansion but as we did so, a timid maid walked up to us, "What is it?"

"Well, Lord and Lady Kuchiki…that man is here again and he wants to speak to you again," She said softly. We both looked at each other. We strode past the poor servant and walked to the main reception room.

Byakuya hesitated when we stood in front of the shoji door. I laid a hand of support on his shoulder, "Byakuya, don't worry, you'll be fine."

He nodded and kissed my cheek. Byakuya slid the door open and his eyes fell upon the man in the room. I slid my hand in his for support.

"Well, we finally meet…brother…" Soichiro said. He turned his head to me, "You're looking rather lovely today, Lady Sara. You really are as beautiful as they claim. I forgot to tell you that the last time we met."

"Thank you, sir," I said.

"I think that you have some explaining to do," Byakuya said abruptly. Soichiro smirked.

"Indeed I do," he said, "But not with your wife here."

"What you say to me can be said in front of my wife," Byakuya said, tightening his grip on my hand, "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"My name is Soichiro Kuchiki, son of Sojun Kuchiki and Kahoko Ueda," he said calmly, "I, Byakuya, am your elder brother."

"But you have no claim to the headship of this family," I said, "I checked with the genealogist. He is illegitimate. He was born before your father met your mother. His mother, Kahoko, was sent back to the Rukon District upon his birth."

"Well done, Lady Sara, you have done your homework," he said sarcastically, "However, you are wrong about one thing…I do have a claim to the headship of this family, but not just that, your wife as well."

Byakuya's eyes widened, "My wife is mine and _only mine_," Byakuya said.

Soichiro held his hands up, "Just a little joke of mine…I have no intention of touching your wife…_yet_."

I looked up at my husband and Byakuya kept his tight grip on my hand, "Anyway, I'm really here to for some kind of bond with you. After all…we are brothers."

Byakuya nodded dumbly.

"I don't think that I need you need a DNA test…we are uncannily alike in appearance," Soichiro said, "Don't you think so, Lady Sara?"

I jumped as he addressed me and I hesitated before nodding, "Yes…it's very uncanny."

I didn't listen much after that. But I did find that my husband had let Soichiro stay for a while. I wasn't best pleased.

* * *

><p>"Why?" I asked once we were in the privacy of our bedroom.<p>

"What do you mean," Byakuya asked not looking up at me.

"He can't stay here, Byakuya," I said, "Didn't you hear what he was saying? I don't trust him."

"Neither do I," he said, "However, I am merely observing him to make sense of his character."

"I still don't want him in our house. We don't know what he's capable of," I said uneasily. Byakuya finally turned to me.

"I don't like this either…but I should at least try," he said. I shook my head woefully, climbing into bed and snuggling beneath the soft duvet. Byakuya slid in beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Byakuya," I whispered tiredly, "For all our sakes."

* * *

><p>AN Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

**I am changing this story's rating to M because it will be steamier (especially in this chapter) than the last story so I just want to be safe. There could even be a proper lemon later on (but very tasteful)**

Chapter 3 - Searing Passion

* * *

><p>The next morning, Byakuya and I walked to breakfast together. We were on edge about our new house guest. I hoped that it wasn't a permanent thing. Rukia had also returned that morning from Squad 13 for a few days holiday so she would be joining us for breakfast. As we knelt at the table, ready for breakfast, Rukia walked in the opposite door and gave me a bright smile.<p>

"Good Morning, Sara," she said brightly. I looked up at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Good Morning, Rukia," I replied. Rukia frowned at my lacklustre response. I always greeted her happily but today there was much weighing on my mind.

"You don't look yourself today, Sara," Rukia said as she gave my hand a squeeze.

"I assure you that I am fine," I said as I tucked into my breakfast. Rukia cast a glance in my husband's direction. He had the same expression on his face. Then, I felt a tingle go down my spine as Byakuya's "brother" entered the room. Rukia's eyes widened as her eyes lay upon the man who looked identical to my lover.

"Good morning," Soichiro drawled. I saw his eyes linger on me for a moment before moving to Rukia. Rukia flinched under his gaze and stood up.

"Soichiro, this is Rukia Kuchiki," I said, "This is Bya- I mean your younger sister."

"Younger sister," Soichiro questioned, "She looks nothing like us…"

Rukia looked to us with a confused expression, "Who is this?"

"This is supposed to be Soichiro Kuchiki," I introduced, "He's yours and Byakuya's elder brother."

Rukia looked him up and down with a confused expression. She was as befuddled by this as I was. She eventually gave him a low bow, "Glad to meet you. It's a pleasure."

"I assure you…the pleasure is all yours," he drawled. Rukia flinched again and quickly knelt back at the table. I grasped her hand under the table, wanting to support her. Soichiro finally made a move to sit at the table. He sat directly in front of me, but I refused to look up at him, "What's the matter, Lady Kuchiki? Am I really that ugly that you cannot bear to look at me?"

I looked up at him slowly and smiled at him, "Forgive me for my rudeness, Sir. You are quite the opposite," I said. He smirked at me and turned to Byakuya.

"Tell me, _brother_, how did you come by such an alluring and beautiful wife," he asked in mock innocence, "I look everywhere and cannot see such a woman as this."

Byakuya eyed him for a moment before grasping my hand, "Well, she was Rukia's governess for a time and then she became a soul reaper lieutenant, personally trained by the captain of Squad 4 Retsu Unohana and Yoruichi Shihoin."

"What noble family are you originally from, Lady Kuchiki," he asked. I bit my lip.

"I'm not from a noble family, sir," I answered honestly, "I was originally from the World of the Living and I was sent to the Rukon District when I died. I managed to attain a job as a governess in this household and that was when we…we found that we loved each other. We still do."

"You were allowed to marry him? That's hardly fair is it? My mother was cast out, being a Rukon District street rat, and wasn't allowed to marry my father. How was it that _you _became Lady Kuchiki?"

I bit my lip, "Well, firstly, I became pregnant with my first child, Lady Reina, the little girl you saw yesterday. We had ended up on a mission together and well…you can guess the rest. I became pregnant and because we loved each other, we decided to marry. We married without the elders' consent or blessing. Reina was born soon after our wedding; she is not illegitimate. I assure you."

"So what you're saying is that my father shouldn't have listened to the Elders? It appears that my father was weak minded. You're extremely lucky, Lady Kuchiki."

"I like to think so," I said aloofly. I didn't want to tell him about me lying about being a noble and everything else. I didn't yet trust him. I glanced at my husband, who hadn't let go of my hand. I brought it to my lips and kissed the back of it tenderly. Byakuya gave me a slight smile. I loved it when he smiled at me. It was comforting to me.

We ate our breakfasts in a tense silence after that. Rukia hadn't let go of my hand the whole time. She kept casting nervous glances at Byakuya, Soichiro and me. She hardly ate any of her breakfast.

"So, Rukia," Soichiro said, finally breaking the silence and causing Rukia to jump slightly, "I hear that you're part of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Which squad are you from?"

Rukia hesitated before answering in a small voice, "I'm in Squad 13 and I'm a 3rd Seat. In addition to that, Lady Kuchiki is my lieutenant."

"So I've heard," he said, eying me, "Lady Kuchiki, when did you become a lieutenant?"

"I became a lieutenant about fourteen years ago…give or take…but I've been a soul reaper for about twenty seven years," I explained, "You see, due to being a 'Rukon District street rat' as you put it, I am younger than my husband by about two hundred or so years. I could be considered a child by Soul Society standards."

Soichiro raised his eye brow, "Really? Well, that's interesting."

I went silent after that until Byakuya took my hand in his, "I've taken a few days off this week, my dear," he said and he leaned over to whisper something in my ear, "And the time is all ours…"

I blushed at what he was implying. He kissed my cheek tenderly, all the while eying Soichiro with a small glare that read "Don't touch my wife or there will be hell to pay". Soichiro raised his eye brows with a small smirk. I smiled at my husband and Rukia gazed on with sparkly eyes.

"It's our 7th wedding anniversary in a couple days, isn't it, dear," I asked. He nodded, "Are you home for it?"

"Of course, I am, Sara; I wouldn't miss it for the world," Byakuya said, "I have something planned…so don't worry. I heard that the colour for this anniversary is copper."

"Is it? Well, I didn't know that," I said, "I like copper."

"Is it really seven years since you two got married," Rukia asked, "It's gone over so quickly."

I gave Rukia a warm smile, "It has, hasn't it?"

Soichiro cleared his throat before standing up, "I'm going to have a wander around the Seireitei today," he grimaced, "I need to get away from this place."

He strode from the room and I turned to Byakuya with a relieved expression, "Well, that was tense."

Rukia stood up as well, "Well, I have paperwork to do today…so I'll leave you two alone…" she strode from the room, indeed leaving us alone.

"I fancy having a bath today in our private baths…I feel a little grotty and I need some refreshment," I said softly.

"I think that I might join you," he said casually. My cheeks enflamed in a bright red, "What? You're not embarrassed are you?"

I shook my head quickly, "Of course not, my love," I couldn't get rid of my blush and he was smirking, "How could I be embarrassed?"

"I can tell that you are…and it's quite cute…but I have seen all of you already and there is no need to hide from me. Last night…you had no qualms about being with me..."

"I know…" I said with a small, coy smile, "Last night was wonderful and I enjoyed it immensely."

My blush grew and Byakuya scoffed, "After all this time," he said, caressing my cheek, "You're still my blushing bride…aren't you?"

I nodded slightly, "I love you, Byakuya," I said, "I have always loved you."

Byakuya leaned over and shuffled closer to me, "And I, you." He cupped my cheeks and pressed his lips to mine and pressed himself closer to me, pushing me onto my back. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine, delicately kissing my cheeks.

"Come on," he whispered, "How about that bath, hmmm?"

I nervously nodded and he wrapped around my waist and an arm under my knees. He stood up with me in his arms, "I'm not heavy am I?"

"Not at all," he said, "You're as light as a feather."

* * *

><p>He walked out into the vast garden and over to a small separate building which was our private baths. He placed me on my feet and he undid the dark blue obi on my light blue yukata and let my clothes drop to the floor. I immediately walked into the hot spring bath and I could see Byakuya smirk. He untied his own obi and took his own robe off. Making his way in, I couldn't look at him due to my blush reddening further. He made his way over to me as I submerged myself, shoulder level, under the water, "Why are you so embarrassed?"<p>

"I-I-I'm not!"

"You so are…" he said with a small chuckle, "I love you so much."

He cornered me against the wall, but I ducked under the water and emerged away from him. Byakuya's facial expression darkened and he swam over to me. He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him so that I couldn't escape him, "You shouldn't tease your husband, Sara, it's not nice."

I blushed as he took my mouth in a hot kiss. He trailed a hand to my thigh, wanting my legs around his waist and I happily obliged. He supported my back as he pressed himself against me.

"Byakuya…someone could walk in on us," I whimpered. Byakuya shook his head.

"No they won't, Sara," He said, "Everyone, apart from you and me, are forbidden from entering this part of the mansion, but you know that already."

"I know but…" I lost all reason as his damp lips attacked my neck with searing kisses. I whimpered and couldn't form coherent words. My small hands grasped at his hair and back as he pushed himself inside of me, claiming me over and over again. I was sure that sounds being caused by our passionate love making could be heard from outside. This was a little embarrassing since we _did_ have a guest. However, Byakuya muffled half of my moans and whimpers with his lips.

After we came down from our passionate high, Byakuya tried to catch his breath and he rested his head on my damp shoulder, "We should do this more often…" he whispered. I blushed again.

"It was nice…I wouldn't say no to it."

"Good," he kissed me on the lips before reaching for the shampoo. I released his waist and he squeezed some cherry blossom shampoo into his hand, "May I?"

I nodded and turned around. I felt his hands massage the shampoo into my hair and causing the delicate scent of sakura to drown my senses. After he was finished, I rinsed the shampoo from my hair and then I offered to wash my husband's hair, to which he happily obliged. He bent his knees for me to reach up and wash his silky, ebony tresses. After all that, we washed ourselves, making sure that we didn't leave a scent of what we did in past hour.

"Shall we get out," I asked, "I'd like to see the children."

"I suppose so," Byakuya said as he climbed out and I quickly followed. Pulling our yukatas on and trying each other's obis, Byakuya towel dried my hair until there was no other saturated water there and I did the same for him.

* * *

><p>We made our way out of the bath house. It was more of an inside hot spring but I didn't care either way. We found that our hair quickly dried in the light summer breeze so we decided to go and see our children straight away. All three of them were in the nursery, with Reina and Takuma playing with Hari.<p>

I quickly combed my hair and so did Byakuya before we walked in, "Hello, children," I said cheerily. Reina picked herself up and wrapped her arms around my waist, let go and then threw her arms around her father's upper legs.

"Hello, Mother, hello, Father," she said happily, "How are you this fine day?"

"We're feeling very well today, Reina," I said, casting a suggestive glance to my husband. Takuma helped Hari walk over to us. Hari was struggling to walk, even at two years old. But I knew that all children develop at their own rates.

"Daddy, are you having a day off rather than being at the barracks," Takuma asked.

"I am indeed, son," Byakuya said, ruffling his son's black hair. Byakuya and I walked further into the room and we knelt down to our children's level. Reina climbed into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. Hari and Takuma scrambled to my arms and I hugged them tightly.

"Mother, why aren't you at Squad 13," Reina asked, "Surely you'll get sacked as lieutenant if you have so much time off."

"Well, that's actually why we need to talk to you all," I said, "I'm actually going to have another baby."

"While your mother is carrying the baby, she needs time off to build up her strength for the birth," Byakuya added.

"I'd like a little sister," Reina piped up.

"No," Takuma said shaking his head dramatically, "One sister's enough."

"Well, three brothers would be a nightmare," Reina said throwing her arms up into the air in frustration.

"Well, whatever it is," I said, trying to defuse the situation, "We will love him or her…won't we?"

"Yes, Mother," our children said in unison.

I sighed and leaned on my husband, my head on his shoulder. Hari sat on my lap, with his head on my chest; Reina sat on Byakuya's lap and Takuma snuggled into my side and I wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, occasionally running my fingers through his silky, ebony hair. It was just like his father's hair and it was now shoulder length.

We enjoyed this family time together, knowing that these times could be very rare due to our jobs as soul reapers. They are dangerous jobs and if sent on a mission, we don't know if we'll ever return from them alive.

I smiled softly and let myself indulge in this moment, even if it was for a little while.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own Bleach, nor do I make any profit from it

**Warning! Lemons throughout this chapter. But it's a filler chapter due to writer's block. Enjoy!  
><strong>

Chapter 4 – Love in Both Worlds

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Byakuya's inner zanpakuto word, the Renaissance princess and the Samurai sat under a cherry blossom tree. Byakuya and Sara's zanpakuto sat peacefully, not wanting this moment to end. Kori-Hime ran her hands through Senbonzakura's long black hair, combing it through.<p>

"It's very peaceful here," Kori-Hime said softly, "Won't you remove your mask and armour…for me?"

Senbonzakura sighed before reaching for his Samurai mask and sitting up to take his red shoulder guards off. He took them off and placed them on the ground next to him. Kori-Hime bent down and kissed his forehead, "You look so much better without them, my love."

She caressed his cheek softly. He looked so much like her master's husband, making him look extra handsome. The only difference was his blue eyes, "I'm glad that I please you," He reached up and tenderly caressed her cheek, "My inner world has been so much brighter thanks to the fact that my master remarried. I was elated to find that she had a zanpakuto as well and not just that, a female zanpakuto."

"Our masters are in love," Kori-Hime said pensively, "And now we are too."

Senbonzakura sat up again and pressed his lips to Kori-Hime's. Kori-Hime cupped his face and kissed him back. She felt herself being manoeuvred so that she straddled his lap. Kori-Hime's heavy, satin skirts pooled around them and Senbonzakura gripped trailed his hand under her skirts and up Kori-Hime's slim, satin smooth legs. His other hand was positioned at the back of her neck, keeping them in lip lock.

"Senbonzakura, take me now," Kori-Hime whispered against his lips. Senbonzakura moved his hand from her leg and slowly slid them back up to the strings of her dress. Slowly but surely, all the while keeping eye contact with his lover, he undid the strings and pulled open her bodice. Kissing her chest with light, feathery kisses, he looked back up at her.

"Are you sure this is what you want this, Kori-Hime," Senbonzakura asked, "Because I will not stop if you ask me to later on…not even if you beg me."

Kori-Hime nodded softly, "You could call us married because of our masters. Their souls are forever bonded as one and as such, so are we. I love you, Senbonzakura…ever since you called out to me for the first time…ever since I heard that lonely voice calling, my heart leapt for joy when I first met you. I fell in love with you there and then. You're my everything…please tell me that you feel the same way."

"I want you more than words could ever hope to describe," Senbonzakura replied huskily, "You are right about everything and now, there is nothing more that could possibly feel more right."

His planted his lips on hers in a hot kiss that made her insides melt with want. Senbonzakura pulled Kori-Hime's dress down further to reveal the creamy flesh underneath. Kori-Hime pulled her arms out of the arms of her dress and wrapped them around his neck, pressing herself against him. Senbonzakura removed his gloves and he caressed the insanely smooth skin of her back as he kissed her with wild abandon.

Kori-Hime reached around and undid Senbonzakura's hair from the hair tie and let his long hair fall. She buried her hands in it and she felt Senbonzakura gripping her own white hair, tugging on it slightly.

A shiver of please went down both of their spines as they felt that their masters were doing the exact same thing with each other. It made it all the more special as both parties where displaying their love for one another. Sara and Byakuya were always very passionate when they made love and now it was their turn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sara lay underneath her handsome husband as he kissed her neck, sucking on it and leaving his marks all over her porcelain skin. Sara felt his hands caressing the bare skin of her sides and hips. She, in turn, moved her hands over the smooth skin of his back, occasionally digging her nails into his rapidly heating skin.

"Woman, you are making me lose control," Byakuya growled. Sara giggled softly.

"What if I want you to lose control, my lord," Sara whispered in mock innocent sort of way. Byakuya dug his nails into Sara's hips, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Are you sure," Byakuya whispered, "You know what happens when I lose control, right?"

"Yes, I do," Sara whispered, "But that's why I want you to lose control."

Byakuya crashed his lips onto hers in a hot, hungry, ravaging kiss. He removed Sara's hands from his back and he pinned them above her head. With one quick movement, he thrust into his wife's willing body. Sara gasped sharply and wrapped her legs around his waist. Byakuya planted hot kisses along her jaw line, down her neck and down to her soft, nicely sized breasts.

"Byakuya," Sara cried out as he thrusted into her in a pace that was not too slow and not too fast, nor too gentle or too hard. With the added sensations of him planting soft kisses on her breasts, it made her feel alive and she it made her want him even more. Byakuya eventually let go of his wife's wrists so that he could hold her and run his hand through her hair. Sara, glad to have the use of her hands back, cupped her husband's face and brought him back for another passionate kiss, making Byakuya shiver with pleasure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Senbonzakura laid Kori-Hime on the cool, soft ground beneath them once all their clothes had been discarded. He gazed at her. She was every bit Lady Kuchiki's zanpakuto: beautiful, elegant, serene and powerful; just how it should be.

"I love you, Kori-Hime," Senbonzakura whispered, "And I want this…but are you sure you still want this to happen?"

"I want you and I want this," Kori-Hime said, "Take me now."

Senbonzakura gripped the woman in his arms. He slowly pushed himself inside her, gasping and groaning as he did so. But Senbonzakura felt her barrier coming up and he knew that he could hurt her if he was too rough.

"Are you ready? This could hurt," he suddenly looked unsure of himself. Kori-Hime cupped his face and placed a kiss upon his lips.

"I love you," Kori-Hime gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Senbonzakura, don't worry…one moment of pain will not colour my opinion of this moment. I love you and all that matter is us."

"If you're sure…" Senbonzakura whispered before taking a deep breath. He then gripped her small body. Senbonzakura felt her tense in his arms. He kissed on the lips tenderly, trying to ease her pain. He held her tightly. Soon he felt her ease into his arms, going slack.

"Senbonzakura, you can move now."

Senbonzakura turned his head and nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too," Senbonzakura smiled as he gripped his lover. Thrusting into her, he could feel her squirm underneath his large frame. Her moans were sweet and it egged him on as he pleasured her.

"Kori-Hime, you're driving me insane."

"As are you, my lord," Kori-Hime moaned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Byakuya gripped Sara's hips as he thrusted into her relentlessly. Byakuya gazed at his beloved wife out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but thrust harder when he saw her blissful face. The beautiful woman underneath him gripped him tightly.

"Sara, I love you so much," he growled, "Tell me you love me back."

Sara couldn't answer, pleasure clouding her mind.

"Sara, answer me," Byakuya growled.

Sara swallowed and opened her eyes, "I…I…I…love you, Byakuya."

Sara arched into him as her walls clamped down upon him, telling Byakuya that she was close. Sara's thighs tightened around his waist, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Byakuya," Sara cried.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Senbonzakura," Kori-Hime cried.

"Ah, Kori-Hime," Senbonzakura moaned. They were both so close, "You feel amazing."

The warmth they both felt as they kept each other close was too overwhelming. Every movement was as made the most of, as if it were their last.

They both cried out and gripped each other close as Senbonzakura released himself inside of her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I love you," Byakuya whispered. Sara nodded.

"I do too," Sara said breathlessly, "I love you."

She kissed him lightly on the lips before gripping him in a tight hug, "I love you…I just cannot stop myself from saying those three words…I love you…"

Byakuya caressed her face, "I'm glad…because if I had it my way…that's all you'd say."

Sara giggled and allowed herself a few moments to simply gaze at the man who she's given her everything to, "What is it," Byakuya asked.

"I don't know," Sara whispered, "I just cannot help but look at you and think…that I am a very lucky woman."

Byakuya gripped her in a tight embrace, "You know…I think exactly the same thing…I wonder what made you love me."

Sara laughed, "Oh, you know…this and that."

Byakuya felt himself smile at how his wife laughed. It lightened up his world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kori-Hime and Senbonzakura lay in each other arms, the peaceful silence around them soothing them and calming them down. The gently sun light warmed them and the long grass shielded them from view of any possible, prying eyes.

Senbonzakura gripped his lover by the waist and played with her wavy white hair. Kori-Hime closed her eyes, "Who'd have guessed, that two weapons such as ourselves, would fall in love."

"We're not merely weapons, Kori-Hime; we're living beings that bestow our powers to the soul reapers we're born with. Our soul reapers are our companions and comrades. But we zanpakuto need the other companionship as well."

"I know," Kori-Hime replied, "We're lucky that our masters are husband and wife…in some ways that makes us married too."

"Now that I think about it," Senbonzakura said thoughtfully, "It does indeed."

"I love you," Kori-Hime said, "Don't ever change."

Senbonzakura smiled a dazzling smile, "I wouldn't change for anyone but you."

Kori-Hime nodded, "Or Byakuya…"

"He's my master, Kori-Hime…I would have no choice…."

"I know…I wouldn't have much choice either if my master wanted to change me…"

"I don't think either of them would change us…"

"No…neither do I."

"Let's sleep for a while before we're needed again," Senbonzakura yawned, "I'm spent."

"All right," Kori-Hime said with a yawn of her own. When Senbonzakura looked down at her, she had already fallen asleep. He nodded before closing his eyes and falling into his own oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 5 - Plots and Anniversaries

* * *

><p>It was our anniversary and Byakuya said he's had something planned. He had taken a couple of days off to spend time with me and to celebrate our marriage.<p>

The morning of our anniversary was something of a peaceful one. Byakuya woke me up with gentle kisses all over my face, holding me close to his firm body.

"Wake up, my darling," he whispered tenderly into my ear. I was already awake but I couldn't help but open my eyes and gaze up at my beloved, "Good morning."

I blushed, "Good morning, my dear," I whispered back. He placed a tender kiss upon my lips, "It's our anniversary…isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," Byakuya said as he pressed his forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes, "You're so beautiful."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. His silky, ebony hair tickled my face, causing me to giggle run my hands through the silky mass, "I cannot believe that it's been seven years since we first married…time has gone so quickly."

"Indeed it has," Byakuya whispered, "In all honesty, I didn't think we'd make it to our 5th anniversary…I just had that fear that I would lose you…like I lost Hisana."

"Byakuya, I am healthier than Hisana ever was," I said, "I will be your wife for many more years to come…so don't worry," I sealed my words with a kiss, a kiss that built in passion. Byakuya soon broke the kiss and gazed at me sadly.

Byakuya frowned before swallowing, "She was sickly…that's for sure…"

I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry…"

"What for," he asked, caressing my face, "You have nothing to be sorry for…least of all for the death of Hisana. Hisana was sick and on the point of death when I married her. I married Hisana so that I could at least make her last years comfortable. I loved her, yes, but she didn't love me back. She respected me, sure, but never felt a spark of the passionate love I felt for her. She was everything to me," He whispered. He caressed my cheek, "When you first told me that you returned my feelings, I felt…alive again…"

He paused to swallow before speaking again, "You have no idea how much I had longed to hear those three words from a woman and not just as a flippant comment. Loving you has taken me on one heck of a journey. With you, I have everything I could ever want and without you, I would be nothing."

I immediately smiled, "It makes me glad to hear you say that."

I cupped his face and pulled him down into a kiss. Byakuya wrapped his arms underneath my arms and returned the kiss and trailed kissed down to my neck. He buried his head into the crook of my neck. He kissed the area before turning to kiss my cheek, "All right, let's get up."

He moved from on top of me and stood up from the futon, "I will be taking you out for lunch this afternoon and I have a new kimono prepared for you."

I smiled, "That sounds wonderful," I replied, "But, you don't have to spend too much on me. You'll end up bankrupt….the amount you spend…."

"I don't care as long as I am spending it on you…my beloved wife," Byakuya whispered, "You deserve it and you're worth it."

I smiled as I too stood from my futon. I shook my head as I wrapped my arms warmly around his waist and I grasped at the fabric of his night yukata, "I want this day to be perfect and tomorrow…I want to celebrate it with our children."

"That would be wonderful," he said, "But today is purely ours."

He kissed my forehead. I knew that I loved him.

* * *

><p>I was given my new kimono that morning after I had been bathed and my hair had been scented. It was made of silver silk and white cherry blossoms had been embroidered on to it. A light pink obi had been tied around my waist with a light green cord. It was simple, yet elegant. My hip length hair had swept up into a bun and secured by a cherry blossom pink, mother of pearl chop stick that had a small pink, carved, pearl cherry blossom handing from a small pink cord. I wrapped a white silk shawl around my shoulders.<p>

I walked down to the breakfast room with my lady in waiting, Tsukasa. Since becoming my personal maid, she had risen in status. Her clothes had become much finer and she had grown a lot since having better food. Her face had filled out and she had become more filled out as a woman, gaining womanly curves.

Byakuya walked up to me, looking handsome. He was wearing a white kosode and dark blue hakama. He wore a dark green, sleeveless haori over the top. His ebony hair sat delicately on his broad shoulders.

"You look beautiful, my dear," Byakuya said as he caressed my cheeks. I stepped forward and went onto my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. Suddenly, our children raced in and wrapped their arms around our legs. Little Hari, who was still a little uneasy on his feet, stumbled over. I smiled and walked over to him, picking him up.

"Hello, cutie," I gushed. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck, resting his head on my chest, directly above my heart. He liked to hear my heart beat due to his age, "How is my special little boy?"

He giggled again and kissed me on the cheek. I placed him back on his feet and he scampered over to the table. Reina and Takuma wrapped their arms around my waist, "We love you, mother!"

"I love you both too, kids," I said jokily, "Now, sit at the table and have some breakfast."

Byakuya and I sat down at the table. Takuma immediately tucked into his breakfast, wolfing it down like a gannet. Reina open stared at him, he mouth open with horror. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Takuma, dear, slow down. It isn't a race."

He looked up at me sheepishly, "Sorry, Mother."

He started to eat his dinner a little more slowly. Reina glared at him a final time before popping a grape into her mouth. Hari nibbled on some buttered toast.

"Are you going out today for your anniversary," Reina asked. I nodded.

"Indeed we are…as a couple," Byakuya replied, "But tomorrow, we're going to celebrate it as a family."

"I will look forward to it," Reina said seriously.

"Tsukasa will look after you today whilst we're gone. Be good for her," I said sternly. I caught Hari poking his tongue out and I gave him a reproving look, "I won't be very happy if I hear of any funny business. I have left work for you to do and I want it done by the time your father and I come back by the end of today. Understood?"

"Understood," Reina and Takuma said at the same time. Hari just continued eating, not taking in what I had just said. I shook my head and I turned my head towards my husband. I had to admire my husband.

"My darling, I wondered if we could go outside of the Seireitei today. I heard that there are some wonderful fields and groves. Would you like to go," I asked. Byakuya looked up at me and nodded.

"Anything to make you happy, dear," he said kindly. He placed a hand on top of mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reina's eyes lighting up as she saw our romantic moment.

After breakfast, I went back to our private quarters to retrieve my parasol and fan. I tucked my fan into my obi and was about to walk back to the reception room to meet Byakuya, but just as I was about to go, I was apprehended by none other than Soichiro. Byakuya had invited him to stay in our home to make more sense of his character.

"Good morning, Lady Kuchiki," he said smoothly, "I hear that it is your wedding anniversary today, congratulations."

I nodded stiffly, "Thank you very much, Sir."

"I must also say that you look rather lovely in that kimono," he said, "Is it new?"

"It is," I replied, "It was an anniversary present from Lord Kuchiki."

"He have good taste," he said, "You suit it."

"Once again, I thank you," I replied. It unnerved me how much he looked like my husband, so much that I couldn't look him in the eye. He took my hand in his and that made me look up at him. He pressed the back of my hand to his lips. My eyes widened and my cheeks reddened, "What are you doing," I asked sheepishly. His eyes flickered to make eye contact with me, giving me an unreadable look.

"Why, I'm showing you proper respects, that's what," he said in an equally unreadable tone. I felt a shiver go down my spine. Suddenly, I felt Tsukasa's spiritual pressure approaching and pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"Good day, Sir," I said curtly before bowing. I walked away from my brother in law with great haste. I met my lady in waiting at the end of the hallway. I turned around to see that he had vanished.

"You look troubled, my lady," Tsukasa said, "Are you well?"

I turned back to her and nodded quickly, "Yes, I am well, Tsukasa."

"Well, that's good to hear," she replied, "Now, come; Lord Kuchiki awaits your presence."

I nodded and followed my lady in waiting back to my loving husband.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3rd person<em>**

Soichiro walked down the hallway. His mind constantly wandered to his younger brother's wife. She was beautiful and refined and was jealous of his younger brother. Byakuya had everything: a beautiful and loving wife, children, headship of the clan, the captain of Squad 6 and riches beyond comprehension…whilst Soichiro had nothing. He was exiled from the family when he was a newborn baby due to being illegitimate. However, Soichiro was married, but he didn't care for his wife. No, indeed, he did not.

He found himself lusting after Lady Kuchiki, the matriarch of the Kuchiki family and the lieutenant of Squad 13…his brother's wife. Sara was indeed everything a lady should be, even though she had originally been a Rukongai street rat. She was the epitome of elegance and beauty.

However, he saw Lady Noriko, one of the Kuchiki elders approaching him, "Good morning, Soichiro," she said stiffly, "You appear to be deep in though."

Soichiro eyed the old woman, "Indeed I am."

"May I ask what you're thinking about?"

"Well, where do I start…I am just thinking how my brother has everything and how I have nothing," Soichiro curtly replied. Noriko raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh, are you? Well, now that you mention it, that spoilt boy has had everything his heart desired…and indeed, he is still a boy and that girl he married is a disgrace to the family name."

"How can you say that when she had given birth three children…the heirs to the Kuchiki name?"

"That we must be thankful for…" Noriko said quietly, "But I have a feeling that you want everything your brother has. I don't blame you."  
>"Are you planning something, Lady Noriko," Soichiro asked, "Because if it means that Sara will be mine, I am all ears."<p>

Noriko raised an eyebrow, "I see," she said thoughtfully, "If she is caught with you, she will have to get divorced from Byakuya and will be cast from the family. This would break Byakuya as he is deeply in love with her. I think he's merely infatuated. Why do you want this girl so much? You do know that Byakuya could sentence you to death if you do seduce her…or even worse…kill you and take her side. Are you sure that you would want to go through with this?"

"I'm sure."

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

However, there was someone who had heard everything, no other than Tsukasa. She placed a hand on her beating heart. She shouldn't have heard that, she knew. She also knew that she would have to tell her mistress but if they found out that she had listened in, she could be punished severely.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sara's pov<em>**

Byakuya and I walked towards the restaurant we were going to have our celebratory meal. We were immediately taken to our table when we arrived and were given a menu each.

I looked over my menu and looked up at Byakuya, "What have you got your eye on, Byakuya?"

"I'm still looking," Byakuya said plainly, "Everything sounds delicious."

"Indeed," I said, "I think I might have some spiced chicken."

Byakuya nodded, "I think I might the sweet and sour chicken," Byakuya replied. I smiled with a small nod. Then a young waitress walked over to us.

"Hello, Lord and Lady Kuchiki, are you ready to order," she asked timidly. I smiled at her to put her at ease. It seemed to work for a moment before she cast her eyes to Byakuya and her cheeks became very red. I sighed, quite amused.

"Yes, we are," I replied, "I am having the spiced chicken and my husband will be having the sweet and sour chicken. We would also like some sake and some water to accompany our meal, please."

"Yes, my lady," the girl said as she noted down our orders. She scurried away before her cheeks became any redder. I smirked slightly before turning back to my husband. He looked up at me and placed his hand on the table, wanting me to put my hand in his. I complied and he held my hand tenderly.

"You suit that kimono, my dear," he said, "Do you like the hair ornament I bought you as well?"

I smiled, "Everything you buy me is wonderful, my darling," I said, "I really do appreciate them and very grateful too. I do not deserve such finery."

Byakuya cocked his head to the side, his silky hair falling over his shoulder, "What makes you think that, Sara, you know that I buy you these things out of love. You also know that I would never deny you anything. As my wife, you want for nothing."

I sighed, "But, I don't want to take advantage of you, Byakuya. It isn't right."

"You are my wife and I have the right to shower you with presents if I want to," he said with a small smirk. I sighed, knowing that I would never win.

"Fine, you win."

Byakuya smiled slightly and brought my hand to his lips. Thinking about before, when Soichiro had kissed my hand, I still felt his lips on my skin. I wanted Byakuya to kiss that spot to get rid of the sensation.

After eating our lunch, walked out of the Seireitei and over to that field and grove I had heard so much about. We walked hand in hand down a forest path. We walked in a comfortable silence, listening to the soft rustling of the leaves in the trees.

Soon, we came upon a glade. The small clearing had bluebells, lavender and other flowers growing there. I pulled Byakuya into the glade and let the warm sunshine shine upon us.

We sat down on the ground and I opened my parasol, shielding us from the shining sun. I sat with my head on my shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close, "You were right," Byakuya stated, "This place _is_ beautiful."

"Told you," I said. I leaned back and kissed him on the cheek. Byakuya eyed me for a moment before immediately pulling my parasol out of my grasp before pinning me on my back and straddling my waist.

"Well, this place is private too," he said, whispering in my ear. He lightly bit my ear lobe before kissing down my neck, "Whilst this kimono is beautiful on you…you're even more beautiful when you're without it. He reached behind my head and pulled the hair ornament out from my bun and letting my snow hair out of the bun.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, you naughty boy," I teased, "I never knew that you were up for making love outside."

Byakuya suddenly crashed his lips upon mine and hungrily devoured them. Our clothing became less and less. This was a new experience indeed. We'd never made love outside of our private quarters and it added to the excitement. There was no one to hear our pleasured moans and cries and taller plants and trees added to our privacy.

His loving movements and caresses sent me into oblivion. Byakuya worshiped every inch of my body. I didn't want this to end. We climaxed together, making us scream each other's names. Byakuya desperately held onto me as we came down from our passionate high.

"Wow," I whispered, "That was amazing."

"Indeed it was," Byakuya answered, "Am I good lover?"

"Of course you are," I replied with a chuckle, "You had me crying out until my voice was hoarse…so I'd say you are."

Byakuya held my gaze and caressed my cheeks, "You're a good lover too."

"I'm glad," I whispered tiredly. Byakuya pulled out and rolled off of me.

"We should be getting back," he said, "We were supposed to be back an hour ago."

"Why should we work to time limit, Byakuya," I asked, "It's our home."

"I know but the servants need to be able to prepare our meals and so on," Byakuya said as he pulled on his clothes. I rolled my eyes and picked up my kimono, pulling it on. Byakuya helped me with my obi due to no servants being about. He even twisted my hair into a bun and pinned it up with the hair ornament.

"Let's go, my dear," Byakuya said, "It's getting late," he then smirked, "You have a few marks on your neck, Sara…everyone will know what we got up to."

I blushed crimson, "Byakuya, don't embarrass me!"

Byakuya laughed, "I cannot help it…you're so beautiful when you blush…"

I swallowed before he took my hand, "Let's go."

"All right," I said before making our way back to the Seireitei.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 6 - Meeting the Past

* * *

><p>The next day, Byakuya, our children and I went to the World of the Living. We wanted to spend our day there because we wanted to spend it as a normal family. The World of the Living was a place where no one knew who we were and we didn't have to act like nobles either.<p>

We visited my home town in England. I still kept the house that I had stayed in the time myself and Byakuya had first stayed together in the World of the Living. We decided to stay the night there. Reina was rather bemused by my initial world, mainly because of her culture shock. Takuma and Hari, surprisingly, didn't have a problem with it. They sat on the sofa, watching children's TV programmes. They were enchanted with the television as we didn't have one back at the mansion. Reina wasn't as overwhelmed by it as her brothers were.

"What's so special about it," Reina asked. Takuma turned around and smirked.

"It's entertaining and the cartoons in this world are so much fun," Takuma said before popping a crisp into his mouth, "Besides, it's helping us with our English!"

Reina sneered before turning to me, "Mother, why can't we go somewhere?"

I smiled, "We will," I answered, "We're just having something to eat first. What would you like me to make?"

"You're making it yourself," Reina asked in disgust, "You're Lady Kuchiki!"

"Tell me something I don't know," I said before turning to Byakuya, "Would you like something to eat, dear?"

"Surprisingly, I haven't got an appetite," Byakuya said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled, "Where do you plan on going? I'll let you choose."

"I think I'd like to go by the cemetery," I said quietly, "I want to see if my grave is there and what my parents have put on my headstone."

Byakuya looked at me as if I had gone mad, "Visit your grave? Sara, have you gone mad?"

"No, I haven't…I just feel as if I should go…" I said, "Maybe I should go alone…you can look after the children for half an hour can't you?"

"Sara…I don't know if this is a good idea," he said, clearly torn.

"Look, I feel the need to do this and I don't want to take the children," I said, "Please…the children will be good for you…won't you, children?"

"Yeah," came an underwhelming reply from my eldest son, who was too busy watching the TV. Hari giggled his response but Reina hugged me tightly around my waist.

"Mother, I want to go too," Reina said.

"I don't think that is such a good idea…" I said, "Graveyards aren't for children such as you."

Reina buried her head into the fabric of my dress, "Please…I'll be really good!"

I shook my head again, "No, dear," I said in a motherly tone. Byakuya grabbed his coat and I frowned, "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," he said bluntly, "I'll put a protective kido on the house as well as locking it. You're not going on your own."

"But the children will be on their own!"

"They will be fine," he said, "Trust me…"

He took my hand in his and ran his thumb over my knuckles. I frowned and nodded, "All right, if you think it is safe then I trust you."

Byakuya nodded and smiled. He turned to the children and turned the television off. Takuma huffed and puffed in annoyance, "Dad, I was watching that!"

"It'll go back on in a moment," Byakuya drawled, "Now your mother and I are going out for an hour or so. I need you to be on your best behaviour. I am going to put a protective kido spell on the house which will prevent any trespassers from coming in but will allow you to get out if there are any problems."

Reina looked over at her two brothers before looking back up at us, "Well, whatever you do, we will keep safe in this house until you get back."

I ran a hand through her silky locks. Takuma pushed himself off the sofa to turn the television back on, "Oi, you're going to get square eyes," I joked. Takuma slowly turned his head towards me and gave me a glare as only a six year old could. I gave him a cold glare back as did Byakuya.

"Takuma, don't be so disrespectful towards your mother," Byakuya reprimanded, "Or there will be no more of this television for you."

Takuma held his father's cold gaze for a moment before turning, ashamed, back to the television. I smiled slightly at Byakuya as he walked over to the get his coat from the coat hanger. He pulled it on and then gave me my coat. As it was winter in the World of the Living, we had to wrap up warm. I wore a cream coloured coat with a hood with was fur lined. Around my neck was a soft pink, woollen scarf. I had been wearing a pair of dark blue drain pipe jeans and a long sleeved, v-neck, white jumper and a pair of light pink base ball boots. Byakuya wore black coat with a white scarf. He also wore a pair of slim fit hazel green jeans and a plain white dress shirt that had the first few buttons open. He wore a pair of smart black leather brogues on his feet. His hair had been pulled into a low, loose ponytail, leaving his bangs free to frame his face.

We locked the door and placed the protective kido spell on the door after we said goodbye to our children. Reina solemnly told us that she would protect her brothers and keep them from harm. She sounded too much like her father in that moment.

* * *

><p>We walked down the street, hand in hand. There weren't many people out that day and there were strange decorations up in people's windows. Lights and twinkly things sparkled in the dimming light. There were lights that had been styled in the shapes of words. Some said "Merry Christmas!" or "Happy Christmas!"<p>

Ah, so it was Christmas? How could I forget?

I grabbed some reachable mistletoe from someone's front garden and stopped Byakuya from walking on. Byakuya looked up at me, "What is it, Sara?"

I held the mistletoe above my head coyly, "It is tradition isn't it, my love? It's Christmas after all."

"Christmas is a human tradition," Byakuya murmured. I pouted.

"I was human once…please…" I bit my lip suggestively, "Are you refusing to kiss your own wife?"

Byakuya looked around to see if anyone was about and his posture slackened a little when there was nobody about, "All right…"

Byakuya swiftly moved in front of me before wrapping an arm around my waist. He gazed at me lovingly and we noticed large snowflakes falling from the sky, "It's snowing…"

Byakuya nodded before bending down to kiss me. His lips were hot despite the weather and they warmed me up instantly. When he deepened the kiss, I felt a pleasant tingling go down my spine. I hugged my husband around his lower torso, gripping the back of his coat. Byakuya touched my face with his gloved hand, caressing it. He kept me close as I kept him close.

When we eventually broke the kiss for air, we smiled softly at each other before kissing each again, barely registering the cold. Breaking the kiss, I pulled away slightly, "This is magical."

"Quite," Byakuya whispered. He let go of my waist and took a hold of my hand, "Let's go…we shouldn't leave the children too long."

"I agree," I said. We smiled at each other as we walked down to the graveyard. By the time we arrived at the graveyard, it was covered in a heavy covering of snow. We stood outside the heavy, wrought iron gates that separated us from what I wanted to see.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? I wouldn't want to see my own grave," Byakuya said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I looked up at him, "I just want to do this…just…just this once."

Byakuya sighed before nodding. We opened the gates and the screeching of the rusty iron broke the eerie silence. We walked inside and trudged silently through the snow.

"Do you know where your grave is, Sara," Byakuya asked, "I'd hate to trudge around here not knowing what we're looking for."

"Why don't we split up? Look for my name 'Sara Riley'," I said, "No…'Sara _Elizabeth_ Riley'…I have a middle name." I reached into my bag and pulled out a scrap piece of white paper and a pen. I wrote it down for him and handed it to him.

"You have a middle name?"

"Yes…I kind of forgot about it when I died…I also don't like the name 'Elizabeth'…so…I never told you about it."

Byakuya shook his head, "Well, let's get this over with and go home."

I nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. I turned my head to see Byakuya had shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Byakuya's POV<em>**

I didn't think that this was a good idea. I watched my wife walk away through the headstones, searching for name that mightn't even be there. But I had to admit that I found Sara's determination cute and endearing. I rolled my eyes before turning to the gravestones surrounding me.

Most of the gravestones were covered in snow, so I had the extra job of clearing the snow off those. I was looking forward to going back to Soul Society where it was summer. I made my way around the graveyard, searching everyone for my beloved wife's grave.

I walked for a while, with no luck. It seemed an impossible task to search the thousands of gravestones. As I walked, I saw a couple who walking towards one of the graves. As they approached it, I noticed they were a couple that were mature in years, about late 60s early 70s.

The woman had a downcast expression on her face, one that seemed so familiar. Her blue eyes were vibrant yet they were tinged with sadness. Her hair was a silvery white grey, as if her hair had already been white in the first place. The man was balding and he had a grey moustache. They trudged through the snow with a bouquet of blue roses. Something about this couple reminded me of Sara, especially the woman. I watched them walk out of the corner of my eye and as soon as they had past, I quickly walked onto the main path that the couple where walking on.

I pretended to still be searching as I followed them inconspicuously.

"I wonder if our little girl is in a better place to ours, Richard," the woman said softly. The man turned to his wife.

"I am sure she is, Hermione," he said kindly. I knew, that if they were talking about my wife, that he was right about being in a better place: the Soul Society.

They soon stopped at a grave and they laid the bouquet of roses on the ground. I walked past and in the corner of my eye I saw Sara's name engraved on the gravestone. Even though Sara wasn't technically alive, I felt a pang go through my heart. Sara was dead, I knew and back in Soul Society, I had the pleasure of holding her and loving her. Sara had told me of how her parents had disowned her because they wanted her to take over the family business but she wouldn't.

"I wish we had treated her properly, Rich," Hermione said softly, "Our little Sara was our only child…you know that I couldn't have more children."

Richard hugged his wife tightly as she sobbed into his coat. I watched them for a moment before I turned my head towards the lovely sight of my wife running towards me.

"Byakuya, have you found it yet," she cried. I noticed the elderly couple turning their heads to what I was answering to and I knew that this was a bad move. Sara ran into my arms but noticed my uneasiness, "What is it, Byakuya?"

She looked in the direction that I was looking in and made eye contact with the two people that she hadn't spoken to for just under thirty years. Sara's parents gaped at her.

"Mother…Father…." Sara whispered.

A tense silence followed.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 7 – Hollow Attack

* * *

><p><em><strong>Byakuya's POV cont<strong>_

Everything was silent and extremely tense.

Sara had stiffened in my arms, her eyes never leaving the view before her. Sara's parents stood before us. Sara's mother, Hermione, had a deathly pale as she eyed her supposedly dead daughter. Sara tightened her grip on my coat, her eyes wider than dinner plates. I eyed her father discreetly. He too was at a loss for words.

"Sara," Hermione finally said, "You're dead…you died…while you were in Japan…"

I felt Sara lean into me more. Hermione eyed me for a moment before turning back to her husband, "Are we going mad in our old age, Richard? Is she a ghost?"

Technically, Sara was a ghost, if you could call her that. Sara was the living dead and inhabiting a gigai. Her real body was buried was deep underground. But she was and always will be forever alive in the Soul Society, living the life of a queen as my wife.

"Mother…Father…" Sara choked out, tears streaming from her eyes, "It's me…it is Sara…"

The elderly couple appeared to be startled by Sara speaking suddenly, "I've been dead for thirty years. But…I…don't know how to explain this…"

"Explain how you're alive…I mean…if it _is_ indeed you," Hermione said, "You'd be at least 50 and you don't look a day past 20."

Sara gripped my coat to keep herself standing. I was at a loss of what to do or to defuse the situation. I held my wife but I felt a chill go down my spine as Sara's parents shifted their gazes to me, "Who are you, young man," Richard asked me.

"I am Sara's husband," I replied. It seems that the English lessons that Sara gave me were proving to be useful. Sara nodded, "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Well, Byakuya, how is it that you're married to our daughter if she is dead?" Richard asked. I swallowed before answering.

"When, Sara died, she was sent to a place called the Soul Society…you might think of it as…heaven…" I felt uneasy, a very foreign feeling indeed, "Souls are guided there by Soul Reapers such as myself."

"Soul Reapers…?"

"Think of us as…the personification of death…you could think of us as the hooded skeletons with the scythes…" Sara said. I secretly cringed. I could see the scepticism on her parents' faces. However, before we could even begin to explain further, he heard a monstrous raw. I was surprised to see Hermione look horror stricken at the sound of this raw. Richard seemed to have heard it as well.

"Oh, no, Richard, there's that horrible noise again."

"Byakuya, we need to go," Sara said urgently. She broke from my embrace and took my hand, dragging me in the opposite direction. I heard Hermione say that they had to follow us. If they heard that raw, it meant that they both had spiritual power and that also meant that they would see us in our spirit forms.

We ran down the street and we came to shocking realisation: it was near our house…and our children. I reached inside my coat to find my soul candy but, unfortunately and to my horror, I'd left it back at the house.

"Have you got your soul candy, Sara," I asked urgently, "We have to protect the children!"

"I know," she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Chappy soul candy tube. I bit my lip at the thought of having Chappy look after my gigai but the need to protect my children was more important. I reluctantly popped one into my mouth I burst out of my gigai, leaping into the air and drawing my zanpakuto. Sara soon joined me in the air.

We were soon met with the sight of the hollow and it was a powerful one. However, it was nothing we couldn't take care of. Sara turned to me, "Any ideas, Byakuya?"

I was about to answer her when I saw Sara's parents staring at us, wide eyed, "Sara, they're watching us."

"Who are," Sara asked but she soon realised what I was talking about and turned around.

"Go and take them inside the house and out of the way," I ordered, leaving no room for argument.

"Are you sure," Sara asked. I nodded and Sara threw her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a passionate yet loving and tender kiss, "Keep safe," she whispered into my ear. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"I will," I whispered into her ear. Sara pulled back and nodded. She leapt down to her parents.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara's POV<strong>_

I leapt down to my parents and took hold of their wrists, "Come on! We have to get you out of here!"

"But…what is that thing," my mother gasped.

"I'll explain in a moment. We have to get inside," I exclaimed. I dragged them to the house and kicked the door open as my keys were in my gigai's pocket. The bang alerted my children and they all ran to meet me.

"Mummy," Reina cried. I pulled my parents inside and then yanked the door shut, casting a kido spell upon the door, "Mummy, where's daddy? Why are you in your Soul Reaper uniform?"

"He's fighting a hollow, Reina," I replied hastily. My mother and father looked around, wondering what was going on and my children stared at them.

"Mummy," Takuma said, "They look like you! Is that your mummy and daddy?"

"They can't be, silly," Reina said argumentatively, "They're still alive and mummy is dead! She was sent to the Soul Society by her captain!"

"They can still be alive, Reina," Takuma said, "Just because mummy died doesn't mean the world dies as well!"

"I know that," Reina shot back. I ran over to them and yanked them back by their collars.

"Oi, this is not the time to be arguing! Your father is out there risking his life to save you from the monsters. The least you can do is to stop arguing," I said sternly. They pouted at me and looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Mummy," they both said. I nodded and turned to my own mother and father.

"These are your grandchildren…Reina, Takuma and Hari…" I informed. Hari was giggling in front of the TV like something possessed. I guided my dumb struck parents over to the sofa and sat them down. I knelt down in front of them.

"Mum, Dad…I know this is strange and terrifying…all at the same time…but please don't fear because I am here and I will protect you and my children."

Suddenly, Hari toddled over to me and my parents, his grandparents. He looked up at them and cocked his head to the side, "This is Hari," I said. Mum hesitantly held her hands out to stroke his little face. Hari, with all his childish curiosity, tried to climb on her lap.

"Is this Granny," he asked me.

"He's speaking English? He looks Japanese…" Mum said, "And why are you wearing a kimono? Do all Soul Reapers wear these?"

"Yes," I said, "There is a bit of a Japanese concept and theme without actually being Japanese. My husband was born in Soul Society and so were my children. We're actually part of a noble family and my children are royalty in away. I am Lady Sara Kuchiki, First Lady of the Kuchiki family and a lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads…thirteen divisions that have their own jobs to do and they protect humans from evil spirits called hollows…that's what you've just seen. Evil spirits are actually human souls who didn't get to Soul Society. They transform into monsters and have to be saved by Soul Reapers such as ourselves."

Takuma jumped onto the couch and swung his toy sword, pretending to be his father, "Our parents are powerful Soul Reapers! Daddy's a captain and Mummy is a lieutenant," He jumped down and knelt before his grandparents, "What do you do as a job?"

"We ran a business but we're retired now," Richard said kindly, although he was still rather pale with shock of seeing me again and see the hollow.

"When did you begin to see hollows," I asked. They looked up at me with haunted eyes.

"All our married lives," Mum whispered. She stood up and walked over to me, cupping my face between her aging hands, "Is it really you, my dearest Sara?"

I looked up at my mother and nodded, "Yes, Mum, it's me," I felt myself wanting to cry, "I've missed you so much…" Mum threw her arms around me and squeezed my lithe body to hers, hugging me like there was no tomorrow. I felt another pair of arms encircle us and I looked up to see my father hugging us closely.

"Mummy, where's Reina?"

I heard Takuma's voice and broke from my parents' embrace, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't seen her since Grandma and Grandpa came in," Takuma explained. I panicked. I didn't know where my little girl was and he was right. We hadn't seen her since then.

"Stay down here," I said as I decided to search upstairs, "I'm going to search for Reina."

"Yes, mummy," Takuma said and he turned to Hari, "Did you hear that, Hari, we have to stay down here!"

"Where's mummy going," Hari sniffed, "I want cuddles."

"Well, you're going to have wait," Takuma said, patting his brother's head, "If you want a hug go to Grandpa and Grandma."

Bearing in mind, these two were gibbering away in rapid Japanese, forgetting the fact that their grandparents couldn't understand them. Hari turned around and stumbled over to my dad.

"_Oji-sama," _Hari said. He'd called his grandpa "Oji-sama" and that's as respectful as you can get when talking to your grandfather. He held up his arms and my dad turned around to see if it was okay with me and I nodded. He picked the little boy up and Hari hugged him tightly.

"What did he say, dear," dad asked.

"He said "Grandfather", dad," I replied hastily. I searched the upstairs rooms, frantically searching for my daughter. I knew that if I lost any of the children, Byakuya would never forgive me. Eventually, I found Reina in her room, sitting on the bed.

"Reina, I've been looking for you everywhere! Please don't go anywhere without telling me; we need to stay together," I knelt down in front of Reina and forced her look at me by placing a hand underneath her chin and gently pushing it up, "What's wrong, Reina? Are you worried about your father? Don't be. Your father will be fine."

Reina nodded, "I know."

"Well, come down-" before I could finish my sentence I saw the Hollow's arm swing and smashed through the wall. I grabbed my daughter and dived to the floor as rubble and dust fell around us. I stood up and hauled Reina to her feet, all the while covering out mouths from the dust. I cradled Reina, who had passed out from fright and ran downstairs as the Hollow tried to pursue us with his arm. I heard a raw of pain and a splatter of blood. I surmised that Byakuya must have cut the Hollow's arm off.

However, just as I was running down, I felt a sharp pain in lower abdomen. I decided to ignore it as this was more urgent but there was something nagging at the back of my mind that there was something that I had forgotten.

"Come on," I shouted, "We have to get out of here! Part of the house has been destroyed," I exclaimed as I bolted for the back door. My mum grabbed hold of Takuma's wrist and we all rushed out into the garden and drew my zanpakuto. I placed Reina back on her feet when she regained her senses. I stabbed the air with Kori-Hime and turned it, creating a senkaimon. The doors materialised before us and they slid open. Three hell butterflies flew out for my children, "Reina, Takuma, Hari, get back to Soul Society. This is the personal Kuchiki senkaimon and will take you directly home. Go inside the mansion and tell the servants about what happened."

"Okay, Mother," Reina said tiredly. She looked at my abdomen and pointed it, "Mummy, your tummy is bleeding. Is baby going to be okay?"

My eyes widened. Of course…I was pregnant. I placed a hand on my stomach and I was indeed bleeding. I was horrified and felt extremely faint…not because of the physical pain but the emotional pain. I fell back onto the ground and Reina tried to comfort me but I shrugged her off, "Get into the senkaimon and get yourselves out of here now."

"But, Mother," Reina exclaimed.

"GO," I shouted and Reina gasped sharply. I regretted shouting at her like that but I was in severe shock. My fears of miscarriage were coming true. As the senkaimon closed, I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't support me. I started sobbing uncontrollably and my own mother walked over to me and knelt down in front of me. She embraced me in a tight hug and I sobbed into her chest, "Mum, I was pregnant but I think I've miscarried…I can't feel my child's spiritual pressure."

But I soon felt my husband's spiritual pressure close by and I looked up. He was standing in the doorway, frowning at me, "Sara, what's wrong?"

He walked over to me and my mother stood up, pulling me up and gently handing me over into his arms, "Sara…"

"Has the monster been defeated," Richard asked and Byakuya nodded.

"It's all been taken care of, Mr Riley," Byakuya replied politely. He turned to me and hugged me tighter.

"Byakuya, when the Hollow destroyed part of the house, Reina and I were up there. Reina was unharmed as I shielded her but I bore the brunt of the attack. My abdomen is bleeding and…and…I might have suffered a miscarriage."

Byakuya pulled back a little and saw blood on his uniform from my wounded. His eyes widened and he pulled my back into a hug, "There might still be hope, Sara, we'll take you to Squad 4 and Captain Unohana can have a look. The child might still live."

He swept me up into the bridal lift, cradling me against his chest, "I take it that the children have got back to Soul Society," I nodded, "I see," he opened a senkaimon and then turned to my parents, "Your daughter needs urgent medical treatment and I must take her back to Soul Society. I was nice to meet you both and I hope we meet again in the future."

"So do we," my mum replied. Byakuya nodded and walked through the senkaimon, leaving my parents alone and dumbstruck.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 8 - Passionate Grief

* * *

><p>I sobbed into Byakuya's chest. I had lost the baby. When Retsu examined and healed my abdomen, she delivered the sad news that I had miscarried. For Byakuya and I, this came as devastating news.<p>

When we returned to the mansion a couple of days later, I locked myself in my old bedroom and didn't come out for days. Byakuya tried his best to comfort me, but there were no words that could soothe this mother's tears.

When I finally did emerge, Byakuya was waiting for me, sitting outside like a good husband. He looked up at me and noticed how fragile I was and how my cheeks were stained with my tears. Byakuya stood up and looked down at me, "Sara, look at me."

I, being the obedient wife, looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed my cheek before engulfing me in a tight hug, "Byakuya, why did this have to happen to us? We're not bad people and…"

"Shh, Sara, stop upsetting yourself," Byakuya said tenderly, "You were saving Reina and you're a soul reaper. It was your duty. Would you have let your daughter die? Our child which resided in you was just foetus, a cluster of cells. Reina could have died if you didn't save her."

Reina was my pride and joy as my first born child. It would destroy me if anything bad happened to her. Byakuya looked down at me and pressed a firm but gentle kiss to my lips and rested a hand on my cheek, wiping my tears away. He leaned down to kiss my ear, "Sara, if you want another child that badly…I can give it to you."

He nipped at my neck but stiffened in his arms, "Byakuya…I'm not sure that I want to do this…not yet…"

Byakuya pulled back and gave me a subtle glare, "Look, Sara, you're not the only one who's hurting. Don't you think that I'm upset about this baby? Please…Sara…please help me to forget...just for tonight."

I saw the frustration and sadness in his grey eyes, "As your wife, it's my duty to give myself to you whenever you want me," I said dutifully. Byakuya nodded and gently backed me into my old bedroom, "Can you be gentle…? I feel a little bit sore from my injuries."

Byakuya nodded as he slid the door closed and untied my obi on my kimono. It fell to the floor and he then pushed my kimono off my shoulders leaving me completely naked, "I promise to be gentle."

I nodded and pulled his kosode open. Pulling it out of his hakama, I pushed it off his shoulders and smoothed my hands over his chest. Byakuya pulled me close and he too let his hands roam over my lithe, toned body. He let his lips kiss every inch of my neck and trailed them over my skin and up to my lips. I closed my eyes as he claimed my lips in a caring and tender way.

"I love you," Byakuya whispered against my lips and he let a hand travel up my back, up the back of my neck and then pulled the ribbon out of my pony tail, letting my hip length hair fall down my back and shoulders. We lowered ourselves to the futon which had not been laid on for seven years and Byakuya climbed on top of me. He gently massaged my left breast, sending pleasureable sensations all over my body.

"Byakuya," I whispered, "Please…"

Arching my back into him, our flesh met and Byakuya's kisses became more and more ardent, "I love it when you beg," Byakuya whispered. I whimpered and pushed my hips against his, feeling his hardened manhood. I reached down and untied his hakama, pushing it down his hips. Byakuya sat up to remove the last article of clothing and he climbed back on top of me. I held his tender gaze and my eyes fluttered closed when he leaned down to kiss me. I could feel Byakuya pulling the duvet over us to keep us warm and then he entered me slowly. I gasped and gripped him tightly. However, it all became too much and I buried my head in his shoulder, my eyes dampening with my tears.

Byakuya heard my sobs and he pulled back to take a look at me, "Sara, are you crying?"

I sniffed and tried to hide it. I didn't want to ruin this for my husband, "No."

"You are, aren't you? Sara, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I just wanted to make you feel better," Byakuya said tenderly, kissing my forehead, "I'm just as upset as you are about this baby. But I won't force you. Do you think that I would force you to do anything that you didn't want to do? No I won't force you."

I cupped his face and brought him down for a tender kiss, "I love you; Byakuya…everything about you is perfect and I know that you would never force me to do anything I didn't want to do."

Byakuya rested his forehead against mine, "Do you want to continue?"

I hesitated before nodding, "Just be slow and gentle. I don't want to completely forget…I just want to be with you…this is the best way to bond with you as your wife as my body is the only thing of true worth that I can give you. I need you as much as you need me. Together, we can make a new baby."

Byakuya held my gaze for a bit longer, "This night is all about you and how much I love you," he whispered, "I promise you that, my goddess."

I nodded again with a small blush and I felt him move within me. I gasped and panted as we began to lose ourselves in the scents, smells, pure pleasure and love. We were one heart and one body.

* * *

><p>The next morning, waking up in my husband's arms was a blissful experience. I was spooned against him, with his arms tight around my waist and his head buried in my shoulder. Our nude bodies were covered by the thick duvet. The morning light shone gently on my face. I relaxed into my husband's arms and then squeezed the arm that was wrapped around my waist. He groaned and pulled me tighter against him.<p>

"Good morning, Byakuya," I said softly. I turned around in his arms and kissed him gently.

"Good morning, Sara," he groaned, "Did you enjoy last night?"

I nodded, "It was wonderful…tender and…gentle…" I said softly. Byakuya kissed me again but pulled back, looking at me with mixed emotions, "Do you think we've conceived?"

"Who knows," Byakuya said and he swallowed, "I suppose I am now coming in contact with the reality that we lost our baby."

"_I _lost our baby, Byakuya, it was my fault," I whispered, "I killed our baby!"

I sobbed into his shoulder and Byakuya tightened his grip on me, "You did it to save Reina's life and I don't blame you for it."

"I am sorry."

"You don't have to be and there is nothing to forgive," Byakuya soothed, "But this is why you go on pregnancy leave when you're pregnant."

"I know that…I just wasn't counting on being…attacked by a hollow," I whispered. Snuggling into his well toned body, I kissed the juncture of his neck. I needed him, "Shall we get up," I asked, "You have to get to work."

"I'm not going today. You need me more," Byakuya said, "Today I just want to be with you. Sara, you need me and I want you to know how much I love you."

"Well, okay, that's good enough for me," I said as I pressed a kiss to his lips. Byakuya gently moved over me again and I felt his member stiffen against my leg. I opened my legs and he slipped between them. I felt him enter me he pressed himself against me. We both gasped loudly as we began our gentle and tender dance of love. I tugged on his silky raven hair, pleasure too much for me to handle; in fact, I pulled and tugged on anything to help me through the immense pleasure my husband was making me endure.

"Byakuya," I moaned sensually, "I'm your obedient wife…I am yours."

I heard him groan and I could tell that he wanted to thrust harder but he knew he couldn't because of my injuries. Under the covers, I wrapped my legs around his hips, making him go deeper. Byakuya kissed me with all the ardour of a besotted teen. I didn't mind though. I loved his kisses.

* * *

><p>Later that day, my husband and I had a picnic with the children. We sat in the cherry tree grove, the grove we first confessed our feelings for each other in. We sat on a fairly large blanket and the children played after having something to eat. We ate at our leisure.<p>

"It's a beautiful day isn't it," I said, burying my head under his chin. Byakuya wrapped an arm around my shoulders possessively.

"I'm wondering how we're going to tell the children about the baby," Byakuya whispered. I looked up at him.

"Worry not, my love," I whispered, "Last night…and this morning….we might have conceived again. I just have a feeling that we have."

"Perhaps," Byakuya whispered, "I just…if we haven't…the children are going to wonder what's happening."

"Mother," the sweet voice of my daughter made me look up.

"What is it, Reina," I asked. Reina smiled gently.

"When will we see our grandparents again," she asked, "I really liked them."

I smiled softly, "I don't know but maybe…if you're good….then maybe you can see your grandparents again."

Reina nodded and she turned to Takuma, "Hey, Lieutenant Takuma, we're going to see your grandparents soon," she said in an authoritative manner.

"Yes, Captain Reina," Takuma replied. Reina pulled a wooden sword from the obi of her kimono. Byakuya smiled slightly, seeing his daughter so enthusiastic.

"3rd Seat Hari, Squad 6 won't run itself," Reina said. I laughed out loud, thinking that she sounded a lot like her father.

"You don't know how you sound like your father when you say that, Reina," I said. Byakuya glared at me slightly before pulling me to rest my head on his chest. Oh, how I loved my husband. He was everything to me. I just hoped that nobody would try to take him away from me.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 9 - Discussion

* * *

><p>To my delight, I was pregnant again. Our night of passion had done the trick and I couldn't wait to tell Byakuya. He was at Squad 6 at that moment and I couldn't tell him so I was bursting with excitement.<p>

Soichiro was still staying with us. I wondered when he would go home because I always felt as if he had his eyes on me…all the time. I also found it difficult to differentiate between Byakuya and Soichiro, especially in the dark. Their voices were the same; the facial features were near enough the same except that Soichiro had a small scar on his cheek. Even their demeanour was also the same. I was also left alone with him for long periods of time because both Rukia and Byakuya had gone back to work.

* * *

><p>When Byakuya returned home that night and entered our bedroom, I threw myself into his arms, "Lord Byakuya, I'm so happy that you're home!"<p>

Byakuya returned my embrace, "So am I," Byakuya replied. I released him as he took off his haori. I was glad that he didn't wear his kenseikan and scarf anymore. He also had a slight hair cut. It was shaggier and a bit wavier since the some of the weight had come off it.

"My lord, I have some good news," I said as I helped him undress like the dutiful wife I was. Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he handed his tekkou, fingerless gloves to put away.

"Do you? What are you going to tell me," Byakuya asked. I took his hand and pressed it to my stomach. The look of realisation upon his face was priceless, "Are you…"

I nodded, "Yes, I am with child," I said, "We have successfully conceived."

Byakuya wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I smiled as he kissed me tenderly, "I will make sure that you do not lose this baby this time, Sara."

I smiled and nodded, "So will I," I replied as I opened up his kosode and pulled it out of his hakama. His hakama rested on his hips and his toned upper body was revealed, "I am one lucky woman," I said, my tone seductive. Byakuya smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss my neck and pull me forward.

"I, too, am a very lucky man," Byakuya whispered. I turned my head towards my husband and smiled at him warmly. He let his hands wander around my body, "Now…let your lord and master have you tonight. He needs his obedient queen to comfort him," he whispered seductively. I laughed slightly and he playfully glared at me, "Oh, this is no laughing matter, wife, this is a very serious matter."

I raised my eyebrows, "Well, my lord husband, I will not disappoint," I said as I slowly untied the obi sash around my waist and let my yukata drop to the ground, leaving me completely naked, all the while keeping eye contact. Byakuya's grey eyes roamed my body.

"You are a goddess, my love," he whispered, "So beautiful…"

Byakuya untied his obi sash around his hips and let his hakama fall to his ankles and he stepped out of it, kicking it to the side. He stood before me in all his masculine glory. I blushed demurely, "Is my wife impressed?"

"You never fail to impress me, my lord," I replied as I gently pushed him back onto the futon and climbed on top of him. I trailed kisses along his jaw. He tried to sit up but I pushed him back down, "You must be tired, my love, let your wife pleasure you."

Byakuya stared at me for a moment before nodding and lay back down. I smiled sweetly at him, "You're so handsome," I said as I caressed his cheeks and trailed my hands down to his chest and gently massaged his chest.

Byakuya, unable to keep his hands by his sides, let them wander around my body and he then placed his hand on my moist womanhood, massaging my sensitive nub. I screamed out a pleasured moan and bent over to kiss him deeply. I eventually felt his arousal harden. I broke the kiss and turned my head to look at it and I turned back to him, a sly smile playing upon my lips, "You like that? I guess I have that effect on you don't I?" I reached behind me and gently squeezed. Byakuya cried out in surprise and he grabbed my hips, digging his nails in.

"Sara, don't do this to me! I need to be inside of you," Byakuya said hoarsely. I grinned at him.

"Really," I asked, still squeezing and letting go of his member. Byakuya suddenly grabbed my waist and lifted me over his member. With a growl, he sheathed himself inside of me and I cried out with pleasure. Byakuya sat up and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I moved my hips and Byakuya placed his hands on my hips to aid my movements. I captured his lips in a hot and passionate kiss.

"Byakuya…" I whispered, raw passion building up between us and I grasped at his hair as I kissed him with wild abandon. Byakuya bit my bottom lip gently and I pulled away to look at him. I slowed down my movements but I squealed in surprise when Byakuya flipped our positions so I was lying beneath him, "You did that to distract me," I pouted.

"It's my turn to pleasure you, my goddess," Byakuya whispered into my ear. I wrapped my legs around his waist and Byakuya placed a hand on my hips and an arm around my waist. I moaned and whimpered into my husband's passionate kiss as he thrusted into me with slow and sensual thrusts. I clenched my eyes shut as Byakuya trailed gentle kisses around my face and down my neck.

As he continued his movements, I heard him whisper something in my ear, "Open your eyes, Sara…"

I complied and opened my eyes and they met my husband's eyes, "Byakuya," I whispered. The hand on my hips and the arm around my waist moved so that hooked under my arms and so that he was leaning on his elbows yet still pressing himself against me. His hips moved in a slow rotation motion, causing me to gasp and moan. My half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks seemed to make him even more aroused.

"Sara," he groaned, "I love you…so much…."

I smiled deliriously, "As…do I," I whimpered back. Byakuya's lips pressed against mine. Eventually, my release came explosively and my screams of pleasure had to be muffled by my husband's lips. He came shortly after, making him growl, grunt and grown with extreme pleasure. When he eventually stopped thrusting, we just lay there, out of breath and our skin slicked with beads of sweat. I hugged his body to mine, loving the feeling of him on top of me.

"Sara," Byakuya whispered against my neck, "I needed that."

"Hard day, I suppose, ne" I asked as I caressed his back.

"Yes…" he said, "I cannot stand to be away from you…you're always on my mind but that's what gets me through the day."

"I feel the exact same way about you," I said, "Loving you was the best thing that could've happened to me…I hope our happy dream never ends."

Byakuya eventually withdrew and lay next to me. I turned on my side facing away from him and Byakuya wrapped his arms around my waist so I was spooned against him, "I love you," he whispered into my ear, "Sleep well."

"You too, my lord," I whispered as felt my eyes close in sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lady Sumi was coming over for a visit. Although we had been enemies at first, competing for a man's love, we were good friends now.<p>

"I heard that you lost your baby about a couple of weeks ago. You have my deepest condolences," Sumi started off by saying. I gave her a warm smile.

"Well thank you very much," I said as I poured some tea for Sumi, "But I am with child again."

"My…you two don't waste any time, do you," Sumi said as she placed a hand to her chest.

"We grieved in our own way…we were both upset and…we needed each other…" I said, my cheeks reddening, "We are very much in love."

"I can tell," Sumi said, "I wish my husband was as loving…I haven't seen him for weeks. It's quite…disheartening really…"

"If you don't mind me asking…are you intimate with your husband?"

Sumi looked up at me, "If you consider _forced intimacy_ intimate…then yes we are."

"Your husband forces himself upon you?"

"Yes…in a matter of speaking, he does…that's why I cannot get pregnant…it's the stress of being…forced onto a bed and clothes ripped from my body…it's only to sate his desires…"

I leaned over and took Sumi's hand in mine, "Is there any grounds for divorce?"

Sumi looked up at me, shock shining in her brown eyes, "Oh no," Sumi replied, "I could never divorce my husband. He's my only means of support. I will have nothing and I will be literally homeless."

"You could stay here," I suggested, "I am sure we have lots of space."

Sumi shook her head, "Lord Kuchiki wouldn't want me to stay…not after what I did," she replied, "I almost got you killed and I know that Lord Kuchiki is deeply in love with you. I would only be in the way. I wouldn't want to be the third wheel."

"You wouldn't be," I reassured, "But I'm not forcing you…I just want to help."

"I know but I want to see what happens," Sumi said, "Anyway, it's been such a while since I could talk to you or anybody else. I have been so lonely."

"I wouldn't wish a loveless marriage on anyone," I said, "I suppose…I don't really know what you're going through because Lord Byakuya is a very loving and I wouldn't want another," a sly smile came upon my lips, "He's also very good in bed…just saying."

"You're very lucky," Sumi smiled dejectedly, "Anyway, my husband has been missing for days. I don't know where he is and I would go as far as to worry about him."

"Well, you certainly are a good and dutiful wife," I commented, "I don't think I could do what you do and put up with it. I have children and if Lord Byakuya ever hurt them and me, I would be forced to leave him. No man could ever hurt me and get away with it."

Sumi looked down at her fidgety hands, "I wish I was as strong as you but I don't think that Lord Kuchiki would do that you. He loves you too much."

I hummed softly and nodded, "You are quite correct about that, Sumi, there is nothing he wouldn't do for me. I am quite spoilt…spoilt with love."

Sumi sipped the last of her tea and then stood up, causing me to frown, "Going so soon, Sumi?"

"I have to…because if I'm not back, my husband will punish me."

"I thought he wasn't home," I said with a frown.

"Well…he might have come home and will need to prepare his tea," Sumi said distantly, "I am too for my own good."

"That you are," I replied, "Well, come back if you need anything, Sumi, my door is always open to you."

"Thank you, Lady Sara," Sumi said with a low bow. I didn't like it when she addressed me in such a manner. It just seemed wrong that she was the real noble and I was from the Rukongai, just married into the royal Kuchiki family. But it was the way it was now.

"You're welcome, Lady Sumi," I stood up and bowed deeply to her. She nodded and walked out of my reception room. I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. I walked towards the door and as I did so, I felt someone grab my waist. I screamed slight but felt their lips on mine. I opened my eyes a crack saw that it was my husband. I closed my eyes and allowed him to kiss me.

However, I pulled away for air and noticed something strange, "Byakuya…you…should be at work."

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm not Byakuya."

I pulled away abruptly, "Soichiro, what are you doing? How dare you do this to me? If my husband was here, he'd through you out!"

"He wouldn't believe you, Lady Kuchiki," Soichiro said slyly, "You'd better watch your back."

"Oh, don't worry, I will," I replied as he stalked away. I shivered, completely terrified and unable to wait for my husband's return.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

**WARNING: There is a rape scene in the chapter**

Chapter 10 - A Plot most Foul

* * *

><p>That day, after the incident with Soichiro, I decided to go and visit my husband who was unnervingly like his elder brother.<p>

I took Reina with me after she begged me to take her with me. Tsukasa looked after my boys for me. Reina had strapped her toy sword to her waist and dressed herself in her dress up shihakusho she had begged us to have made for her seventh birthday. I wore my shihakusho and my lieutenants armband. Kori-Hime was tied to my waist.

"Mother, I cannot wait to be captain of Squad 6," Reina said as she walked beside me. I laughed a little and nodded.

"Well, you will have to work very hard if you want that position, sweetie," I said kindly, "Your father had to do the same."

"I know that, mother," she said haughtily. I smiled wryly and as we approached Squad 6 barracks, I knocked on the door and called out,

"Hello! Anyone there?"

The doors opened and Rikichi opened the door, "Ah, Lieutenant Kuchiki, Miss Kuchiki! Hi! Captain Kuchiki is inside his office right now if you want to see him."

He rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. I smiled back at him and nodded, "Thank you, Rikichi," I said as I walked past him. Reina gave him a charming smile before following me inside.

Lots of squadmen bowed as I past and had salutations of "Good afternood, Lieutenant Kuchiki" and "Hello, Lieutenant Kuchiki, glad to see you!" etc.

As I reached my husband's office, opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk and hard at work. I closed the door and Reina raced to the desk, "Papa, we've come to see you!"

Byakuya looked up and stared at her for a moment and then up at me, "Yes, it appears that way doesn't it."

I walked towards the desk and walked around I until stood next to him, "You look you are very hard at work."

"I _was_...until you came along," he said as he leaned back in his chair, "What is it? Is there a problem?"

"Well, it's getting late and we want you to come home. Surely Renji can take care of Squad 6 while you spend a little time with your family," I caressed his face with a single finger.

"I cannot go when I feel like it," Byakuya replied, "As much as I would want to..." he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. As I leaned down and kissed him on the lips, I heard a small sigh coming from my daughter.

"Oh, Mama, Papa, that's so romantic," she gushed. I pulled away slightly and gazed into my husband's eyes. I smiled at him and nuzzled my nose against his.

"Please come home, my Lord," I said as I placed little kisses on his jawline. Byakuya pulled me onto his lap.

"Fine, whatever you want," he replied huskily, gazing into my eyes. I smiled and turned to Reina.

"See, Reina, this is how you get a man to do anything," I said as Reina seemed to sparkle with joy. Suddenly Renji walked in without knocking and he stopped dead when he saw me sitting on his captain's lap.

"Er...hey, Sara...didn't know you were in here," he said awkwardly. Reina ran upto him and tugged on his hakama.

"Hey, Renji, will you take me out onto the training grounds? I think mama and papa want some time alone."

Renji was about to refuse from what I could tell but Byakuya looked up at him, "Take Reina outside and assist in her training."

"Er...yes Captain Kuchiki..." Renji replied as Reina slipped her hand in his and walked outside, closing the door behind him. I turned to Byakuya and kissed him on the lips passionately. Byakuya tightened his grip on me.

"All right," Byakuya whispered against my lips, "What's the real reason you're here?"

I pulled back a little and rested my head in the crook of his neck, "I'm worried."

"About what, my love?"

"Soichiro," I replied. Byakuya looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What has he done? Has he hurt you," he asked as he continued to stare at me with worry, "Tell me, Sara."

"He pretended to be you and hugged me. I turned around, realised that it wasn't you and pushed him away. He said that I should watch myself too. I am worried, Byakuya, I don't feel safe in my own home, especially now that I am with child again."

Byakuya pulled me back to rest my head on his chest. He held me tightly and kissed my forehead, "My dear, you know that I will protect you," Byakuya said as he held me possessively.

"But you're not always there when I need you. You're here doing paperwork...something you could probably do at home," I gestured to his pile of paperwork dismissively.

"I can't not attend work, Sara, you know that," Byakuya replied, "You know that if I could stay with you, I would."

"But I need you at home," I replied, breaking away from him and standing up, "I'm scared...no...that's not the word...I'm frightened."

"Sara, you're a soul reaper lieutenant," he said harshly, "You don't need me to protect you."

I blinked at him and felt tears come to my eyes, "I'm telling you that I am terrified and you are dismissing my concerns as if they are nothing. Do you not love me," I screamed at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sara," Byakuya hissed in an authoritative tone, his voice raising a little with anger, "You know that I love you."

"Well, sometimes you don't act like it...you're dismissing my concerns. I don't feel safe in our home! Soul reaper or no soul reaper, I have children I have to protect. If you will not protect me, then I will go to the Human World and live with my parents and take the children with me."

"You will do no such thing," he grabbed me by the arm but I wrenched my arm out of his grip. With that, I stormed from the room, incensed by his reluctance. I walked over to the training grounds where Reina and Renji were.

"Reina, we're going home," I said as I grabbed my daughter's hand. Renji frowned at me as I did so.

"Hey, Sara, what's going on," He asked, "You look angry."

"Don't ask," I growled, "Thanks, Renji, for looking after Reina." I said before I flash stepped away. As I entered the mansion, maids scattered as my spiritual pressure fluctuated violently.

I took Reina to her room and knelt so that I was eye level with her, "Mummy and Daddy have had an argument and to stay out of his way, I'm going to the Human World. I'm taking you and your brothers with me."

As soon as I stood up, I felt a slight breeze and arms encircle my waist. I turned my head and looked up at Byakuya.

"Don't go," he whispered in my ear.

"Who said I have forgiven you," i said haughtily. He began to kiss my neck and I felt my resolve breaking. Reina gazed at us with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Reina, but Papa needs your mother for a while," Byakuya said as he flash stepped from the room and to our room. I then found myself on my back on the bed.

"Bya-" his lips covered mine fiercely, devouring them. He undid my robes and tore them away from my body. He tore his own clothes off and thrust inside me roughly. I cried out in pain as I had not been prepared for this.

He kissed down my body and I blinked at him, shock written all over my face. His thrusts were violent and I felt no pleasure from this.

"Byakuya, stop," I whispered, "I'm not enjoying this! It hurts! Stop!"

"You think I am Byakuya," he whispered in my ear. I tensed even more and blinked, "Think again."

"Soichiro, _you bastard_, get off me," I screamed, horrified, terrified and disgusted to have his hands on me all at the same time. I tried, in vain, to scream for my husband, "BYAKUYA! Please! Get off me! GUARDS!"

"The guards cannot hear you, _my dear Lady Kuchiki_," Soichiro tauntingly whispered, "I gave them each a sleeping draught in their tea."

I screamed pitifully as he continued his enslaught. I had to endure his kisses and his rough treatment and when he had finally stopped, he rolled to the side and laughed slightly.

"Do you know how easy that was?"

"Probably too easy," I replied, "Get out of my house."

"No," Soichiro said as he pinned me to the bed again.

"What? You've had your way with me not _get out_," I replied.

"You see the thing is, I will play with your mind and I will enjoy it," He replied.

"_Why_?"

"Have you ever heard the saying, "Behind every great king there's a great queen", huh? Well, I am going to destroy your precious husband and the only way to do that is to destroy his precious queen. That's you."

"Why are you doing this," I asked, my voice trembling.

"I want to be head of this family," Soichiro said darkly, "It is my right as the eldest son of Sojun Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki would give up his place as lord of this family if it meant protecting you. If he lost you, it would make it all the more easier to take it from him in his despair. All I need to do is take you out first. All of the most senior elders support this. They want the both of you gone."

I tried to climb out of the bed but Soichiro pulled me back, pinning me roughly to the bed, "Oh and one other thing, tell anyone about this, and I will kill you without hesitation and it make it look like an accident or suicide and then make sure all the blame is placed on your precious husband for not believing you in the first place.."

"Isn't that what you want to do anyway?"

"I want to enjoy this and killing you right away wouldn't be fun...besides, I might not even kill. I'm sure I will think of something else a little more worst than death. So no talking about the matter all right?"

Soichiro stood up, "And we will be continuing this little arrangement for a while yet. I have to get pleasured somewhere."

I let out a sob, "Fine, on one condition, you don't touch my children. My children will stay out of this."

"Fine, the little brats are safe...for now," Soichiro pulled on his robes, "But I don't make promises unless they are in my own interests so...I don't know if I can keep my promises."

"Please...they are innocent," I cried, standing up and holding the sheet to my chest to preserve my dignity.

"See you," he said as he walked away, leaving me to my shame. I sank to my knees and I broke down, tears falling down my cheeks.

"How will I ever face Byakuya or children now?"

* * *

><p>When Byakuya came home that night, I didn't greet him like I usually did. After our fight and the incident with Soichiro, my concerns were now a terrible reality. I should have told Byakuya all about the plot at the time; Byakuya would have sorted it out and killed Soichiro on the spot.<p>

But I was scared and I felt utterly alone.

Byakuya walked up behind me after changing into his sleeping yukata and placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling my back against his hard chest.

"Sara, my love, come to bed," Byakuya whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry about before. I will look into it about Soichiro. I will make sure that you and the children are safe."

I remained silent and stiff, unlike usual when I melted into his strong arms and let him have his way with me. But I was in no mood to be intimate with him.

"Sara, what's wrong," Byakuya whispered against my neck, "I told you that I was sorry and that I will sort it out. You say that _I'm_ proud and stubborn."

"Sort what out? There isn't a problem...it was all in my imagination," I said with a false smile. I move out of his arms and walked towards the door, "I'm going to Squad 13."

"Why now," he asked, "At this hour? Besides you're on pregnancy leave."

I smiled softly and caressed his cheek, "I have paperwork to catch up on; I should be back by the morning."

With that, I opened the door and flash stepped from our room. However, Byakuya grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to our room. I was certain that he was Byakuya because only Byakuya would be able to catch me up so fast after such a delay. He hugged me to his chest and I began to cry as I gripped his sleeping yukata, unable to hold back my tears.

"Sara, tell me what's wrong," Byakuya asked, "You cause me pain when I know you're in pain."

I looked over his shoulder and saw Soichiro smirking at me in the doorway. He placed a finger to his lips, a reminder to keep my silence. I whimpered and held onto my husband. When I looked back, he was gone and I thought I had imagined it.

"Byakuya, don't let me go," I whimpered. He laid me on the bed and climbed in beside me, pulling me into his arms.

"I promise you, Sara, I will protect you. No one will hurt you," he said as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I love you," I cried, "Don't let me go."

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 11 - Another Loss **Edited**

* * *

><p>Over the next few nights, I suffered from awful night terrors and nightmares of Soichiro doing awful things to me and my beloved family, even my parents who were alive and well. I would wake up screaming and Byakuya would spend the night having to calm me down by stroking my hair and holding me close.<p>

I could tell he was suffering too as well, even though he did not say anything. We had gotten into the nightly habit of making love over the past eight years and we didn't try to break that habit either. We loved each other and it made up for all the celibacy Byakuya had self imposed upon himself for seventy years. I ached for his touch and he longed to bury himself inside me and make us both cry out each other's names in rapture and passion. But I just couldn't face it, turning away from him when he tried to undo my robes and when he kissed me with kisses designed to make me submit to him, to his wills and his desires, as was expected of me.

Now, my night terrors and nightmares were driving us apart, especially when Soichiro had forced me into bed earlier that day. I had to let him or he would harm my children. I would have to do the most degrading of things just to protect them. I also had to pretend to enjoy it and keep silence because if I screamed for help, he would hurt me by punching me or slapping me brutally in a place where nobody would see it, a classic abuse tactic. As I had been trained as a teacher, I knew all the tell tale signs of abuse. Occasionally, I would be slapped around the face and would have to cover it up with makeup.

* * *

><p>One night, I clung to my husband whilst in bed. Byakuya hadn't attended to Squad 6 in days, doing his paperwork at home. He would be horrified what was happening under his nose.<p>

"Sara, why are you so scared," he asked me, whispering into my ear. I had just woken up from a nightmare and it had been a particularly bad one too.

"It's nothing," I replied, "It was just a nightmare."

Byakuya sat up, bring me with him, "You're acting strangely these days. You avoid my contact when I try to touch or kiss you; you won't even let me be intimate with you or let me make love to you. It's killing me, Sara and it hurts when you reject me. Do you not love me anymore? Have I done something to hurt you? Have you fallen for somebody else? It hurts not knowing what's wrong with you. You're my wife; I feel like I have failed you."

I looked up at him with watery eyes. My tears dripped down my cheeks, "Of course I love you…I need you more than ever. No, I haven't fallen for somebody else; I could never love anyone else. You've given me so much: a house and roof over my head; love; your body; my children; the highest noble position in the whole of Soul Society under the Soul King; clothes; jewellery. I would never know how to repay you."

"The only repayment I ask, want, expect and need from you is your love and your obedience," Byakuya said as he leaned in and touched his forehead to mine, gazing into my eyes, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't," I replied, "Because there is nothing wrong…" I was beginning to sound like a person being abused. I was in denial.

I closed my eyes and felt my husband's hot breath on my lips. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me tenderly and it quickly turned passionate and desperate. He pushed me down to lie back and held me close so that he was on top of me.

Byakuya pulled back and gave me a smouldering look, his grey eyes filled with longing and undiluted passion. His hand travelled to my thigh and pulled the fabric of yukata away. I shivered at feeling of his hand on my leg. "Sara, please...you and I both know you need this. _I_ need you..."

He kissed my neck with slow, sensuous, open mouthed kisses. He held me down and I almost lost myself in his kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. However, I pulled back with a frightened expression on my face.

"No, Byakuya, I can't…"

I tried to push him away and I even rolled my body to the side. I wanted this but I couldn't do it. I stole a glance at him and I could see the hurt in my husband's eyes. I touched his cheek and caressed it tenderly, "I'm sorry...please be patient with me."

Byakuya placed a hand on top of my own hand and closed his eyes, obviously loving my touch, "You have nothing to be sorry for," he closed his eyes and I could swear that he was trying to hold back his tears. I had seen him cry before and it was quite an experience, "I am not going to force you. I will be patient."

I didn't answer as I stared at him. I felt terrible; I wasn't fulfilling my duties as his wife, "Byakuya…thank you."

I kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled him gently. Byakuya lay down beside me and pulled me close. He laid his head on my chest and held onto me desperately. His head rested where my heart was, as if he found it comforting like a child who seeks his mother's comfort. I gently let my hands caress his silky hair and his cheek. It seemed to soothe him as he was asleep within minutes. I gazed at him regretfully as he slept.

I needed to get out and walk. I liked to walk during the night sometimes. It is calm and wonderful, allowing me to think. However, I was sure that if I tried to move and get out of bed, Byakuya would wake up; he needed the sleep and it was because of me that he wasn't getting any. I was grateful for his patience but I felt the guilt of being forced to be unfaithful to keep my children from getting hurt and I suspect from keeping Byakuya safe as well. The very thought Soichiro touching me was sickening.

"I love you," I said before I finally let sleep claim my tired body.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next day, I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. Byakuya was still partially lying on me and I shuffle sideways out of his grip and I looked under the duvet.<p>

To my horror, blood soaked the bed sheets and my sleeping yukata.

_A miscarriage_

"Byakuya," I cried and my husband jolted awake, "Something's wrong!"

"What is it," he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Look," I said as I pointed to the blood, "I think I have miscarried again."

Byakuya rolled out of bed and scooped me into his arms. He wrapped one of his haoris around me, shielding my blood from view. Wrapping a haori around his own shoulders, he flash stepped away, taking me to Squad 4. Before I knew it, Byakuya was banging on the door.

"Hello, anyone here," he cried desperately. I clung to him, the pain too much for me to handle. One of the guardsmen opened the door. Byakuya raced through the door, not giving the poor man a chance to speak. However, I was becoming more delirious by the second, the loss of blood and pain was disorientating.

I was laid on a bed and nurses raced to my aid. Byakuya was told to wait outside the room I had been taken into. I felt dizzy as I was surrounded by nurses. I could feel Isane's spiritual pressure enter the room and she connected me to a drip.

"Sara, you're all right now," I heard her say soothingly. Sweat beaded at my forehead as I was examined by Isane. Apparently, Captain Unohana was away on her day off and unable to treat me. The nurses cleaned me up and changed me into a clean yukata.

I heard whisperings around me and I knew what they were talking about. I kept my eyes closed and patiently waited for my husband to come back inside. As he did so, Isane sat him down and she . I heard the conversation Byakuya had with Isane very clearly.

"There is no easy way to say this but Lieutenant Kuchiki has miscarried," she said gravely, "She has bled copiously and she will have to stay here for a while."

"What could have caused it," Byakuya asked.

"A number of things…but stress is a big factor. The body just cannot cope. How has she been lately," Isane asked.

"She has had nightmares and night terrors every night for the past week," Byakuya explained, "I have had no sleep…she also refuses to be intimate with me. It's heart breaking. I wonder if it's a health problem. She has never had any problems before."

"I see," Isane said with sigh, "Well, there isn't any physical problem from what I can see…but I have noticed a lot of bruises."

"Bruises," Byakuya asked, clearly stunned. I held my breath, knowing where this was going, "Where are the bruises?"

"Some are in the normal place," Isane started, "And some are not…"

"What do you mean? She does train…even now…she trains with Reina. Our daughter can get a little over zealous with her little wooden sword at times," Byakuya said with a small smile.

"I see," Isane replied and looked back at me, "Well, I will leave you with your wife for now. We'll have to keep her in for a while. Captain Unohana will examine her when she gets back from her holiday."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Kotetsu," Byakuya replied. Isane stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Byakuya also stood up after a moment and slowly walked to the bed, "Sara, I know you heard that. Where did you get those bruises?"

"It's as you say it," I replied in a hoarse whisper, "Reina can be over zealous with her wooden sword. I have delicate skin," I said as I tried to sit up. Byakuya helped me up and brought my head to rest on his hard chest, "It appears as if we won't have another child."

"Well, we certainly will not if you won't let me near you," Byakuya replied, "We'll have to do something about the nightmares too."

I said nothing and placed a hand on my stomach. Byakuya watched me, at a loss as to what to do, "Byakuya, I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. I am not worthy of being your wife…you need someone stronger than me."

Byakuya grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little, "You _are_ strong, my _dearest_,_ loveliest_, most_ beautiful_ Sara. I will stand by you whatever happens."

I gazed at him for a moment before I brought him in for a tender kiss that turned passionate and desperate as our tears flowed down our cheeks. Byakuya wrapped his strong arms around me and I let my hand grab at his hair, burying my fingers within it. We broke the kiss and I pulled Byakuya onto the bed. He climbed on and lay beside me, holding me close and knowing that he would keep me safe for the time being.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 12 - A Confession to a Friend

* * *

><p>I was in the hospital for another two weeks and it was the safest I had been for the longest time. Byakuya never once left my side, keeping close to me at the detriment of his own health. He would have the servants bring his clothes and he would shower in the en suite bathroom of my room.<p>

"I hope that you will be allowed to go home soon," Byakuya said as he towel dried his long hair. He had a towel around his waist, revealing the smooth, toned chest I longed to run my hands over and press myself against. I nodded silently and turned my gaze to look out of the window. Byakuya walked over to me and grasped hold of my hand, making me look up at him. He examined my arms, pushing back the sleeve of my yukata, "It seems that your bruises are going down."

"Yes, it seems so," I replied. Byakuya leaned down and gently kissed my cheek, making me turn my head to him and look at him. I gazed at me with mixed emotions.

"Are you feeling any better," he asked and I nodded quickly. He grabbed me by the waist, making me stand up, and embraced me tightly, kissing me tenderly. I tried to push him away but I knew It was futile to resist my husband when he kissed me, "My sweet wife," he whispered against my lips, "You're finally kissing me back without resisting…at least there is some improvement."

He backed me against the wall and kissed my neck hungrily. Byakuya had abstained from any serious kisses whilst in hospital and hadn't even tried to open my robes. Usually this was the signal that he wanted me and I would always respond to this. However, Byakuya hadn't made a move in a fortnight and it appeared that he was at his limit. But it wasn't just him; I longed for his gentle hands to hold me and for him to cry out my name as he makes passionate love to me.

"Sara, please…" Byakuya begged as he placed a hand on my hip and trailed it down my thigh, making me wrap my leg around his hip. He cleared the fabric of my yukata away and ran a hand across my skin. He kissed me on the lips again hungrily and massaged one of my breasts through the fabric of my yukata. Byakuya's lips trailed down to my neck, licking and nipping at the area tenderly. I ran my hands over his toned chest and down his back, occasionally digging my nails in. However, I soon remembered where we were.

"No, not here…someone could walk in on us," I said he continued to kiss my neck, "Besides…I'm not ready…"

Byakuya rested his forehead against my shoulder, "I'm not a patient man, Sara, I crave you."

"I know…but please wait a little longer," I said as I kissed him on the forehead and cupped his face. Byakuya nodded and let go of me. He walked over to the chair where his yukata was pulled it on, removing the towel at the same time. I tied his obi at the back. It was then that we heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

Captain Unohana stood in the doorway with a kind smile, "Captain Kuchiki, Lady Kuchiki, how are you both this morning?" she asked. I smiled back at her and walked towards her.

"I feel better this morning," I replied. Captain Unohana nodded and turned to Byakuya.

"Captain Kuchiki, please may I talk to your wife alone," she asked politely. Byakuya was about to protest when I placed a hand on his arm and nodded.

"I will be fine, my lord," I said kindly, "Don't worry."

Byakuya nodded and pressed a kiss to my lips, "Call me back in when you're finished."

"Yes, my lord," I replied as he walked from the room and closed the door behind him. Captain Unohana turned to me and sighed.

"I am sorry that haven't been around to treat you, Sara," she said regretfully, "Isane said you that you miscarried again. You have my deepest condolences. However, she also said that you had bruises and they were rather fresh at the time."

"Where did she say that the bruises were," I asked.

"She said that they were between your legs, as in, your thighs and various other bruises scattered around your body," Captain Unohana said as she sat me down on the bed, "May I have a look?"

I hesitated before nodding and I opened my legs to show her the bruises on the inside of my thighs and I opened my yukata to show her other bruises around my body. They were around my abdomen and some fading love bites. Most of the bruises were on my arms, "Where did you get these bruises from? Did Byakuya cause them?"

"No," I said, "He's always gentle and loving…they're from training with my daughter. Byakuya tends to not give me love bites. He doesn't like to mark me."

"Sara, I don't want you to become angry with me but I have to ask," Captain Unohana began, "If Byakuya hasn't given you those bruises and if he's the only one who had intercourse with you…then then who's causing them?"

I stared at her before shaking my head, "I told you…they're from training," I cried. Captain Unohana shook her head.

"I don't think that a little girl would hit you between the legs and those bruises are pretty vicious," she replied firmly, "I will ask you again, who inflicted those bruises?"

I broke down and my tears poured down my cheeks, "I'm being sexually abused."

Silence followed as Captain Unohana blinked at me in horror and surprise, "You're what?"

I couldn't answer her again. I cried into my eyes and wept bitterly. Captain Unohana wrapped her arms around my body and pulled me into a hug as I cried into her chest. After a while, Captain Unohana pulled back and placed a hand to my tear stained cheek.

"I have to ask, who is doing this to you," she asked. I looked up at her.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise that you will not tell anyone…not even Byakuya," I said fearfully. Captain Unohana gazed at me for a moment before nodding.

"Go on," she replied. I took a deep breath, calming myself down.

"Soichiro Kuchiki," I replied, "He is abusing me…because he wants me out of the way so that he can get to Byakuya."

Captain Unohana blinked, "How is doing something so terrible getting you out of the way," she asked sceptically. I sighed.

"He wants drive me out or kill me…either way…he wants me gone," I replied, "He said that would make it all the more easier to kill Byakuya because he would be in despair. He knows that he could never defeat Byakuya when he is at his strongest. He says that the Kuchiki family elders support this decision and want the both of us gone. He is Byakuya's elder half brother by Sojun Kuchiki. Soichiro gives the guards a sleeping draught in their tea so that they cannot come to my aid when I cry out. If I cry out, he hurts me by punching and slapping me. He also says that, if I don't stay quiet about this, he'll hurt my children."

Captain Unohana's expression turned dark, "He'll bring the children into it?"

"Only if I scream," I replied, "I bite my tongue when I have to."

"Sara, you need to tell Byakuya," she said seriously, "He will protect you…if he finds out you have been suffering alone, he will blame himself for not being able to help you."

"I cannot do it," I replied, "I have to protect my children."

"And you think that Byakuya cannot protect you all? It seems that you do not have faith in your own husband," she said as she squeezed my hand, "You need to tell someone."

"But what then," I asked, "The family elders are all in this with Soichiro…he has a legitimate claim to the Kuchiki crown."

"No, he doesn't," Captain Unohana replied, "His parents were unmarried at the time of his birth."

"But he's still the eldest son," I replied, "Apparently, the elders are seeing past that."

The room went silent again before Captain Unohana started speaking again, "You need to tell someone…I suggest that it is your husband."

I shook my head again, "I'm biding my time…I will face when I am ready."

"Face him when you're ready? Sara, you cannot even overpower him when he abuses you! How do you expect to overpower him then," Captain Unohana asked. I smiled a watery smile.

"I am merely playing the part of the meek and mild noblewoman for now," I replied with mock confidence, "I will strike when I feel ready…I am a soul reaper lieutenant after all."

Captain Unohana gazed at me with doubt shining in her eyes, "I doubt that will happen, Sara, forgive me…but I don't think it will. I can tell that you are terrified…you're shaking as I speak."

I looked down at my hands and I was indeed trembling, "I am scared; you're right. However, I will handle it in my own way."

"Fine, but I am here if you need any support; I am here," Retsu said as she walked towards the door, "However, if it starts affecting the children, I urge you to take action."

"I am a lioness when it comes to my children," I replied, "Nothing will harm them."

Captain Unohana nodded and opened the door, letting Byakuya come in, "Be gentle with her, Captain Kuchiki, she is quite emotional at the moment."

"I see, thank you," Byakuya replied as he walked back inside, closing the door behind him. He sat beside me on the bed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I began to cry into his chest, wanting to get rid of my tears before they got in the way of everything.

* * *

><p>"I know what you did to my mummy."<p>

Soichiro turned his head and saw the little white haired girl, his niece, standing before him. He scoffed lightly.

"What did I do to your mummy, hmmm," he asked with mock innocence.

"Only daddy is allowed to give mummy the _special hug_," Reina said blankly, "Not even myself or my brothers are allowed to give her the special hug…we only give her normal hugs. Daddy said so when I asked him what the noises were coming from their room. At first, I thought he was hurting her, but mummy says that she enjoys the special hug. But she doesn't like it when you give it to her."

Soichiro nearly burst out laughing. This girl was innocently referring to sex. He doubted that the little girl even knew what she was talking about.

"Oh, what makes you think that," Soichiro asked casually. Reina walked up to him and stared at him blankly.

"When daddy wants to give mummy the special hug," Reina began, "He kisses her hand and gives her this look that reminds me of a cat watching a mouse before he pounces. You don't do that. You just drag mummy into a room and lock it."

"My…you are an observant little brat, aren't you," Soichiro knelt in front of her.

"I don't like being called a brat; my name is Reina; I'm just clever like my mummy…and my daddy of course," Reina replied. Soichiro stared at her for a moment before standing up.

"Yes, you certainly are a clever brat," Soichiro replied as he straightened, "Well, see you."

He began to walk away when Reina grabbed his robes, "You're going to hurt her again, aren't you?"

Soichiro didn't answer as he walked away with a small smirk dancing upon his lips.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 13 - False Documents

* * *

><p><strong>Reina's POV<strong>

For as long as I can remember, my mummy and daddy have always loved each other. I can see it every time I am with them. They gaze into each other's eyes and hold each other's hand. My mother's cheeks always become really red whenever he strokes her cheek. When I was a bit younger, I also found that they did something else that made mummy's cheeks go red. It was when I was six years old and to this day, I can still remember my parents' faces when I walked in on them.

_Reina skipped down the corridor towards her room. As she opened the door, she placed her wooden sword in the cupboard and closed it slowly. Thinking that she would visit her parents, she opened her bedroom door which led to the patio and outside corridor and walked down towards her parent's part of the house, the West wing of the house. _

_"I wonder what my daddy will say when he knows I've been training," Reina mused as she skipped down the corridor and came to the most private part of the house: her parents' bedroom. Throwing the doors open, she saw the oddest sight she had ever seen. Her father was lying on top of her mother and the strangest noises were coming from the two people in front of her. From what she could tell, they were not wearing any clothes but they were covered by a bed sheet so she couldn't tell. _

_"Byakuya," her mother whispered, "Ah, Byakuya! Harder!"_

_That was odd, Reina thought. Her mother always referred to her father as "my lord" or "Lord Byakuya" whenever she was around other people. _

_"Sara, you feel amazing," her father said as he kissed her mother with passion, but that wasn't an unfamiliar sight. He always kissed her. Her mother had her hands buried in her father's thick black hair._

_"Ummm, Byakuya," Sara said, "Stop a moment."_

_Byakuya lifted his head from the crook of Sara's neck, "What-"_

_Suddenly, all went silent when her parents made eye contact with their confused and bemused daughter, "Reina, what are you doing here," her mother exclaimed. Byakuya rolled off Sara and covered himself with the sheet. Sara covered herself with the sheet and moved to grab her yukata. _

_"Reina, go out," Byakuya said sternly, his cheeks red from embarrassment, "We will call you back later."_

_ Reina nodded quickly and ran out of the room but stopped upon hearing something her parents were saying, "Byakuya, that should not have happened! She's too young to see anything like that!"_

_"I agree," Byakuya replied, "We need to be more careful."_

_"Or get locks for the doors," Sara replied, "I don't want a repeat of what just happened."_

_Byakuya pulled on his yukata and walked towards the door. As he stepped out, he saw his little daughter there in front of him, "Reina, I told you to go back to your room."_

_"My lord, don't be angry with her," Sara said as she followed Byakuya out. She walked towards Reina, knelt down and smiled at her, "Reina, I'm not angry with you but just remember to knock next time. We have said this before."_

_"I'm sorry, Mummy," Reina said, struggling to hold back her tears, "It won't happen again."_

_"All right," Sara said, ruffling her daughter's hair._

_"But, what were you doing," Reina asked. Sara looked back up at Byakuya and pulled on his yukata sleeve. Byakuya knelt down too. _

_"When mummies and daddies love each other," Sara began, "They…share…a…umm…a special hug."_

_"A special hug," Reina asked with curiosity, "Is that why you don't wear any clothes?"_

_"Yes, it's to make us feel closer to each other," Sara replied, "But only married couples do it."_

_"So, I can't take my yukata off and give my brothers the special hug then," Reina asked innocently and both parents shook their heads vehemently. _

_"Goodness, no, Reina," Sara said as she placed a hand to her chest, "No, but you'll have the special hug one day when you have a husband. It's only then that you can have a special hug."_

_"Now, go and play with your brothers in the nursery," Byakuya said, "Do not speak of this to your brothers."_

_"Yes, daddy," Reina said. Sara kissed her daughter's forehead and Byakuya did the same, "Good night."_

_"Good night, Reina," her parents replied. With that, Reina scampered away. Sara stood up and so did Byakuya._

_"Let's go to bed…to sleep," Sara added, "I am not in the mood anymore."_

_Byakuya nodded in agreement._

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person<strong>

"So, has the girl had a miscarriage," Noriko asked unrepentantly. Soichiro nodded.

"Apparently so," Soichiro replied, "The servants who changed their sheets told me themselves that there was copious appoints of blood soaked into the sheets."

"Well, we don't want any more of her dirty blood coming into this family," Noriko sneered, "You are the real head of this family; illilegitmate or otherwise."

"As soon as Sara is out of the way," Soichiro said as he sauntered towards the window, "Taking out Byakuya will be easy."

"So, how do you suppose we get rid of the brats," Noriko asked, "I'll draw up divorce papers too. We could forcibly make Sara sign them and that would immediately make the brats bastards; that girl will be so broken that she will do anything we ask her to do."

"Forgive me, Lady Noriko," Soichiro said, frowning lightly, "But I thought divorce is a two way agreement…how do we make Byakuya sign the papers? He is completely in love with Sara and would never divorce her."

"Ah, well, there's more than one way to get a signature," Noriko said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

When I returned from the hospital, I stayed close to Byakuya at all times, refusing to leave his side. Byakuya didn't complain. In fact, he was pleased to have me near him because of the lack of intimacy. I allowed him to kiss me every now and then but sex was out of the question. I could see the longing in his eyes and the way he touched me was possessive and hungry. A week after I returned, I was getting over the loss my baby and Byakuya was helping me through that by staying at home.

"Sara," Byakuya whispered as we sipped tea together in the garden, "Are you feeling any better?"

"I am," I replied with a small smile, "I am…" I repeated. Byakuya blinked at me before setting his cup on the ground and pulled me to rest my head under his chin.

"Do you want another child," Byakuya asked and I looked up at him.

"Of course I do," I replied.

"That's never going to happen if you will not let me near you," Byakuya commented, "Tell me what is going on. You don't need to hide anything from me. I am your husband, your lover and your companion; you can tell me anything."

I wish that had been true, "I know," I replied plainly, "I am perfectly aware of what you are to me and I am sorry that I am being so distant from you. I know that you need me…"

Byakuya rested his forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes, "I do need you but I am not about to force you into bed. You'll come to me when you're ready."

I felt myself smiling and I moved to kiss him. Byakuya reciprocated and I felt him bury a hand in my hair, pulling me nearer. He touched my face with his other hand, "I am glad that you are not withholding your kisses from me…I don't think I would be able to survive without them."

Just as he was about to kiss me again, I felt a rough hand grab me by the arm, pulling me away from my husband, "Lady Sara Kuchiki, you are under arrest."

It was one of the Kuchiki guards. I turned around and there were a group of five guards around us, "What's going on," I asked in a small voice. Byakuya jumped to his feet, his face thunderous.

"Under what charges does my wife warrant this," he asked, "Tell me."

"We are unable to reveal that information to you, Lord Kuchiki," one of the other guards stated, "Lady Kuchiki will come with us for the time being."

"No, she will not…not until I have heard the charges," Byakuya said as he pulled on my arm in an attempt to pull me back.

"We are sorry, Lord Kuchiki, but we are unable to disclose that information," the guard who had a hold of me and his grip tightened on my arm. He wrenched me out of my husband's grip and before he could grab me again, three of the guards flashstepped away. In a blink of an eye, I was thrust into the elders' meeting room.

"Ah, Lady Kuchiki, so glad you could you could join us," Noriko said with a sweet smile. I looked at her, confused and unable to fathom what was going on. I looked around the room and saw Soichiro standing there. I then realised what this was all about.

"So, this is what it is all about," I said bitterly, "I get abused and I get the full force of hell thrown at me. I get punished for his crimes," Two of the guards forced me to my knees and shook my head, "So what are you going to do to me this time, Noriko, huh?"

"You are to divorce Lord Kuchiki," she said simply. I blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Noriko replied with a sly smile, "You will divorce Lord Kuchiki."

"Oh, I get it," I said with a bitter laugh, "I get raped by _him_," I said venomously and I pointed at Soichiro, "And I am forced to bear the consequences! This is sick! I will not divorce my husband!"

"Oh, I think you will," Noriko said venomously, "Those brats of yours will suffer if you do not sign the documents."

"Suffer how exactly," I asked, "If you dare touch my children, I will kill you with my bare hands! I am soul reaper lieutenant and I am capable of it."

"We are not afraid of a pitiful little girl," Noriko replied and she signalled to the guards to bring me closer. I forced to my feet and brought to a table, where I was forced to my knees. On the table was a set of documents.

Divorce documents…

But next to the documents was a plain piece of paper and an envelope.

"I understand the documents but what am I to do with that piece of paper," I asked, my voice shaking.

"After you have signed the documents, you will write Lord Byakuya a letter…a letter saying that you have no love for him and that you are abandoning him. In the envelope, you will put your wedding ring in there and the letter."

"And if I refuse?"

"You will be charged with adultery and be sentenced to death. Your children will be declared bastards too...perhaps even killed," Soichiro said with a wide smile. Sick to the stomach, I turned to the documents in front of me. I flicked through them and noticed something odd.

"Byakuya's signed them?"

"No," Noriko replied, "He has not."

"I have the same handwriting as Byakuya," Soichiro added, "I can forge his signature. Divorce is a two way settlement so only your signature wouldn't be enough. It is so that the religious parties see it as legal."

I blinked to hold back my tears.

"_Sorry, Byakuya, but the sake of my children comes first…" _I thought to myself with regret. I closed my eyes and picked up the quill which was loaded with ink. I nodded and signed my name on the dotted line. As finished, the papers were taken from me quicker than I could think.

"Now, write the letter," Noriko said with an unreadable expression. A Kuchiki guard placed a blade to my neck as I picked up the quill again.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya's POV<strong>

After half an hour, the elders' meeting room's door slid open. My wife stepped through the threshold and looked up at me with a bright smile.

"What happened, Sara," I asked.

"Nothing," She replied, "It was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding," I asked and she nodded. Smiling at her, relieved to hear that, I hugged her tightly, "What were the charges?"

"Something completely absurd…adultery..."

"That is absurd," I replied. I led her away from the meeting room and I kissed her passionately. She reciprocated passionately and led me the rest of the way to our room.

"Make love to me," she whispered into my ear and I raised my eyebrows.

"Are you sure," I asked and she nodded.

"I'm ready to let you take me again," she replied, "If you want me, you can have me."

With a growl, I tore my wife's clothes from her body and pushed her onto the bed. As I made love to her that night, I made sure I took her to heaven and back. She was somehow even more passionate than usual but that made the whole experience even more beautiful.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 14 - Abandonment and Heartbreak

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

The next morning was the most heartbreaking of my entire life. Byakuya's arms were tight around me, pressing me to his naked body. We had made love all night and it was a relief to have able to enjoy intimacy in it's most loving and purest form. Byakuya had been gentle yet passionate.

I disentangled myself from his arms and I stood up, pulling on my light sleeping yukata and walking into my ensuite bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I filled the sink with cold water. I splashed my face and I shivered violently.

"I am no longer Lady Kuchiki," I whispered, "Sara Riley...again..."

As I washed thoroughly, I had time to reflect on my time as Lady Kuchiki. I had given birth to three beautiful children...married to the most beautiful man in the entire soul society and captured his heart...

I closed my eyes as I exited the bathroom. Thankfully, Byakuya was still asleep. I didn't to have to face him and his questions. I tip toed to my wardrobe and pulled out a hold all. I took off my yukata and stuffed it inside. Pulling out my shihakusho, I pulled it on and tied the hakama belt around my waist. I picked up my lieutenants' armband and stared at it before stuffing it in my bag. I placed the possessions I had bought myself with my own money in my bag and left the items that were bought for me by Byakuya. After all, I had no right to them anymore. However, I took a hair ornament which had been bought for me for our anniversary by Byakuya. It was my favourite one because the cherry blossom charm which dangled from it on a silk cord reminded me of my husband.

As I picked Kori-hime up off her stand, I turned to my husband. He was sleeping soundly as I walked over to the futon. I took a moment to simply gaze at my husband...or...ex-husband's delicate sleeping features. I sighed and smiled bitterly. Kneeling beside him, pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, placed the farewell letter on the bed and then quickly stood up. I pulled my hold all onto my shoulder as I stood up.

"Goodbye, Captain Kuchiki," I whispered, "It's been wonderful."

I walked towards the door and silently slid it open. With one last glance, I walked away. As I did so, my faithful maid, Tsukasa, walked towards me. She frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"Lady Sara, where are you going at such an early hour," she asked. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I am going to Squad 13," I lied, "I am going on a mission."

"Oh, I see...the work of a lieutenant is never done," Tsukasa replied jovially. I nodded with a small smile.

"Well, I don't know when I will be back so please don't prepare any meals for me," I said as I walked past.

"As you wish, my lady," Tsukasa said with a low bow, "Where are you really going, my lady?"

I stopped for a moment and looked around, "What are you talking about?"

"With all due respect, my lady, but I have known you a long time and I know when something is wrong. You have been acting nervously for the past month or so. Please, as your maidservant, I beg you to tell me where you are going."

I stared at my clever maidservant for a moment before shaking my head, "I do not wish for you to get involved in a matter which does not concern you. Stay innocent...my dearest Tsukasa."

Smiling, I waved goodbye and walked towards the front entrance. I turned around one last time, hoping Byakuya might have read my letter and come running. I did not visit my children. I did not want to wake them or explain to them that I was never coming back. I didn't think my already heavy heart could take the extra strain.

"Goodbye, my love," I whispered before opening the door and disappearing into the morning mist.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya's POV<strong>

As I woke up, I reached for the warm and supple body of my beautiful wife. I was content to not have been refused for the umpteenth time. I had taken us both to heaven and back, loving her as only a husband could love his wife.

However, I opened my eyes to see an empty space beside me. I frowned and blinked. Where was she? I thought to myself. As my vision cleared, I sat up and suddenly saw an envelope on Sara's pillow. Curious as to what my sweet wife bad to say, I opened it thinking it was some kind of love letter.

How wrong I was...

Her letter went as follows:

_"Dear Captain Kuchiki,_

_I am unsure how to say this but I must be blunt and straightforward. I have no love for you anymore. I have left and never coming back. It has become burdensome to be your wife and I can take it no longer._

_I thank you for all your love and affection you have so freely bestowed upon me but I do not deserve it. You have been a most kind and gentle lord but I cannot repay your love._

_It has been wonderful and please take care of our beautiful children._

_Yours faithfully_

_Lieutenant Sara Riley, Squad 13"_

I stared at the letter and almost laughed at how ridiculous this was. Sara loved me...she had told me over and over again the night before as we passionately made love. Flashes of memories flashed before my eyes.

I reached for the envelope but as I did so, I felt another thing inside. I looked inside and felt my heart stop.

Her wedding ring glistened inside the envelope. I blinked and let it fall into my hand. Looking back at the letter, I noticed how formally she addressed me, using our soul reaper rank titles. She had also referred to herself as 'Riley' which was her maiden name. In addition, some of the words had been smudged with tear stains...as if she had been crying whilst writing this awful letter.

Before I knew it, tears were falling down my cheeks, anguished and heartbroken and further smudging the words which were so elegantly penned. Standing up, I pulled on my shihakusho from our wardrobe, which I noticed was horribly and eerily bear. I didn't bother to put my kenseikan into my hair and didn't bother to pull on my haori either. I strapped Senbonzakura to my waist and flashstepped out of my room. I checked our children's rooms to see if she had taken them and, to my relief, she had not. Reina was painfully identical to her mother when she was both asleep and awake.

"Daddy," Reina said as she awoke from her slumber. I walked inside her room and knelt by her bedside, "Have you been crying, Daddy?"

I stroked her forehead and her caressed hair. She stared at me expectantly. Reina sat up and reached up to wrap her arms around my neck. I returned her gentle embrace.

"Daddy, what is wrong?"

Choosing not to alarm my little daughter, I smiled and shook my head, "Nothing, Reina, don't worry."

"Daddy, I felt mummy's spiritual pressure leave the mansion...she promised me that she would play with me today."

"Your mother has gone to work today," I answered, effectively covering up my own despair. Reina nodded in acceptance, "Go back to sleep, Reina."

"Yes, daddy," she said as she laid back down and closed her eyes. I stood up and turned on my heel, walking out of her room. Deciding against visited my sons, I walked towards the servant's quarters. I had to know if Tsukasa knew anything. As I walked, I struck lucky when the young maid walked across my path.

"Miss Tsukasa," I called and the young maid jumped slightly as and turned around. With a squeaky salutation, she bowed deeply.

"What is it, Lord Kuchiki," Tsukasa asked nervously.

"At ease," I said as I raised a hand to stop her panic, "I just wanted to know if you have seen my wife."

"Yes, my lord, I did see her," Tsukasa answered.

"When did she leave?"

"It was about an hour ago, my lord," she replied, calmly this time, "She told me not to prepare her anything to eat as she said that she was going on a mission."

Tsukasa's gaze move to my hand which had Sara's letter scrunched up inside, "What is that...if you don't mind me asking..."

I looked down and raised my hand, "It's Sara's letter," I replied. She gave me a puzzled expression and I handed it to her and she opened it up. After what seemed to be an age, she looked up at me with tears in her own large brown eyes.

"It can't be true...she loves you, my lord, there's no way that she could have written this! No! I refuse to believe it!"

"She left her wedding ring inside the envelope," I said as I turned my head away, hiding my eyes with my bangs. Tsukasa gasped and clasped a hand to her mouth.

"Now that I think about it...she wasn't wearing her ring...something that is rather unusual," She glanced back at the letter and blinked, "She's also calling herself Riley...her maiden name."

"I know," I replied, "I am going out to search for Lady Kuchiki and bring her home. This is where she belongs."

That said, I turned on my heel and walked away, hoping that my search would be successful.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 15 - Falsehoods

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

"Here and reporting for duty," I said, saluting my captain. Captain Ukitake looked up at me, his brown eyes shining with shock.

"Sara, what are you doing here? I thought you were recovering from a miscarriage," he said as frowned. I shook my head.

"I am perfectly fine," I replied, "I need to work as well. I am very low on wages at the moment."

"Well, I am sure that Byakuya would not begrudge you any money if you needed it, surely," he said as he placed some of his papers away and sipped some of his tea. I looked down at my feet and shook my head.

"I have divorced my husband," I said bluntly. Captain Ukitake choked and spluttered on his tea, "I have been forced out by his family once again."

My captain stood up quickly and walked towards the door, "Captain, where are you going," I cried as I grabbed his arm reflexively. Captain Ukitake turned to me with a scowl on his face.

"I am going to talk to your husband," He said as he turned to me. I shook my head vehemently.

"Don't! He might not be awake yet," I cried.

"What do you mean," Ukitake asked, clearly puzzled. I sighed sadly.

"Byakuya doesn't know," I said, "I signed the papers under pressure and his brother, Soichiro Kuchiki, forged Byakuya's signature…they have the same handwriting. I had to or…" my tears began to roll down my cheeks as I sunk to my knees."

"Or what, Sara," Ukitake asked, kneeling down beside me.

"The elders would charge me with adultery and declare my children bastards…or even kill them," I explained, "I then had to write Byakuya a letter telling him that I had abandoned him and that I had no love for him anymore."

I wiped my tears away and sighed sadly, "I am no longer part of the Kuchiki family and I am glad…because I am no longer part of the intrigues of court."

"Sara, what made you give up so easily? You were happy until that brother of his came along," Ukitake pointed out and I nodded.

"You're right," I said quietly, "I was raped by Soichiro and he wants to become the Kuchiki clan leader…claiming that it is his right to be so because he was the eldest son of Sojun Kuchiki."

"You were raped?" he asked incredulously, "Does Byakuya know about this?"

"No," I replied, "I kept quiet about it because if I screamed about it and told anyone…my children would get hurt. My children come first and I come second…that is a sole purpose of a mother: to protect one's children and take care of all their needs with love and affection."

"So you've suffered in silence," Ukitake asked and I nodded with a bitter smile.

"Besides…the Kuchiki family elders were in on it…they wanted rid of me," I said as I stood, "But I'm glad to be rid of them."

Ukitake stood up as well and shook his head, "But what about your children and Byakuya? Are you going to cut yourself off from them for the rest of your life? You know that Byakuya is smitten with you and that your children adore you."

"I know…but they're better off without me," I replied, "I am moving back here and never going back to the Kuchiki mansion. Byakuya deserves more than what I can give him. Yes, I gave him my body and my love…but I didn't even have a dowry or…lands to give him or…anything of worth! I am a nobody from the Rukongai."

"You're not nobody," Ukitake replied, "You're my lieutenant; You're the lady of the Kuchiki family; a mother to those adorable little tots of yours…"

"That's my old life, Captain," I replied, "Now I will be your lieutenant without having to go on pregnancy leave all the time. I would also like to be referred to as Lieutenant Riley from now on."

Captain Ukitake sighed and perched himself on his desk, "Well, I think you're making a big mistake by abandoning him and your children but I will respect your wishes."

"Thank you," I replied, "However, there is also request I would like to make of you, Sir."

"Go on," Ukitake replied.

"I would like to be sent on a mission," I said bluntly, "One that's preferably long term."

Captain Ukitake looked a little taken back by this, "A mission?"

"Yes," I replied, "It will help Byakuya to forget me and he will meet a nice noble princess to marry and can have sweet little noble children he can truly be proud of."

"Sara, you know that would never happen," Ukitake replied vehemently, "If anything, he is probably heartbroken and in despair."

"No," I said, shaking my head, "Please, Captain, send me on a mission….it's the least I can do to make up for my regular absences."

My captain gazed at me for a moment before nodding, "All right," he said as he walked back to his seat, "There is a mission I would like you to go on. I was going to send Sentaro and Kiyone but now that you're back it seems more productive to send you instead. There has been a flourish of hollows lately in the lower end of Rukon. It's nothing you cannot handle I am sure."

"It will be exhilarating to use my zanpakuto again and do my job…again…" I trailed off before I took hold of the hilt of my zanpakuto, gripping it tightly, "Well, when can I start, Sir?"

"You can start today if you want…the sooner the better," Captain Ukitake said as he signed some documents. I smiled and nodded.

"If I may, Captain, can I ask a favour," I asked politely and my benevolent captain looked up at me.

"You know that you can ask anything of me," he replied with a smile.

"Please…don't tell Byakuya where I am and what I am doing," I said seriously, "I don't want him to come after me…that's if he wants to come after me."

He appeared apprehensive at my request but nodded, "All right."

"Thank you," I replied with a low bow, "I am very grateful, Sir."

I turned around and prepared to leave for my long term mission, hoping that it would break the bond I had with the husband I had once and still adored.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya's POV<strong>

I raced from my home, with every intent of bringing my wife home. I wasn't accepting that letter she had written me. If she wanted to leave me, she would have to tell me to my face and give me a proper explanation and reason for leaving me.

The first place I went to look for my wife was Squad 13; which was my wife's squad. I appeared at the front door and banged on it loudly. A guardsman answered and gave me a puzzled look, "Captain Kuchiki, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Is Lieutenant Kuchiki here," I asked.

"Lieutenant _Riley_ is currently preparing to go on a mission and wishes not to be disturbed," he answered and I felt infuriated.

"I am ordering you to let me see her," I said, a little more urgent and the guardsmen shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but Lieutenant Riley does not wish to be disturbed," he replied. Suddenly, Juushiro appeared and placed a hand on the young guardsman's shoulder.

"Why don't you fill in some paperwork for me," he said in a fatherly tone, "I will handle this."

The guardsman looked a little apprehensive but nodded and walked away. Juushiro turned to me and gave me a sad smile, "Lieutenant Riley is now preparing for a long term mission. I regret that I can't tell you how long she's going for or where she is going. I promised her that."

"You don't understand, Ukitake," I said, "I must see my wife."

"It is my understanding that she is no longer your wife," Juushiro replied and I scowled deeply.

"Who told that? Of course she is still my wife! I have not divorced her," I pointed out angrily. Juushiro stared me straight in the eye. I could tell that he was keeping something from me but he said nothing, "Do you know something, Ukitake?"

"I know nothing," Ukitake said quietly, "I would say that you should talk to Sara but she doesn't want to see you right now."

"I don't _care_ what she _wants_," I said fiercely, "She is still _my_ wife and the mother of my children. I demand to see her."

Juushiro sighed tiredly before shaking his head, "She is in her dorm room."

I sighed with relief as I nodded my head in thanks and walked inside. As I walked, I could feel Sara's spiritual pressure in the barracks. She was normally good at concealing her spiritual pressure if she didn't want to be found.

As I approached her room, I threw open the door and saw her practicing zanjutsu with her zanpakuto. Startled by my sudden intrusion, she jumped and squealed, "Bya- Captain Kuchiki, what are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I'm here for," I snarled lightly. Sara backed herself against the wall, "You think you can abandon me without a proper explanation? _I think not_," I grabbed her delicate wrist and pulled her towards me. Her beautiful blue eyes shone with fear, something I was not accustomed to, "Tell me why."

"I told you in my letter," she replied, "I don't love you anymore."

"Why don't I believe you? Last night…when we were together….when you finally let me have you and make love to you…you told me that you loved me over and over again. I can still hear your moans of ecstasy ringing in my ears."

"It was just sex," she replied coldly, "I meant nothing by it."

I was crushed.

"You don't mean that," I whispered.

"Oh, don't I? I mean what I say and I say what I mean," Sara stated plainly, "Take it as you see it, Captain Kuchiki, I don't want you anymore…neither do I love you. You can have the children; they're better off with you and…better off without me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Oh, and one more thing," she said with a small smirk, "I divorced you. The elders were only too happy to authorise it without your permission. I am no longer your wife."

All I could do was stare at her. _She_ had divorced _me_? I thought. It didn't make any sense. Unable to take in anything she had said, I stood there, completely dumbfounded.

"Goodbye, Byakuya," I heard her utter as she flash stepped out of the room.

I didn't follow her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

My whole being shook as I landed in the Rukongai. I fell to my knees and tears fell from eyes, dripping to the ground and soaking it with my tears.

I still loved him but now I couldn't have him…

I had lost him.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 16 - The pain of losing you

* * *

><p><em>"Byakuya," I whispered, "I don't know what to do."<em>

_"I will lead you," Byakuya said as he removed the last article of clothing which stood in his way. Our clothes lay about us all over my living room floor. Byakuya tenderly manoeuvred my hips into a comfortable position and lay over me, lining his manhood up with my maidenhead. _

_"Will it hurt," I asked. Byakuya gazed at me before nodding slightly._

_"Only for a moment, my love," Byakuya replied as he leaned on his forearms, letting his fingers play with hair. I placed my hands on his arms, gripping them, waiting for the initial pain that would come with losing my virginity and innocence. _

_"All right," I said as I closed my eyes and tried to relax myself, "Please carry on."_

_Byakuya place his forehead on mine as he began to slowly enter me with caution. My breath hitched in my throat and my hold on him tightened. To cope with the pain, I tried to imagine other things such as my favourite foods and hobbies. I gritted my teeth and, as the pain ebbed away, relaxed into his arms and replaced my hand on his arm. _

_"Go ahead, Byakuya," I said in a barely audible whisper. Byakuya let his mouth descend upon mine in a tender kiss. He began to move slowly, causing us to gasp and hold each other tenderly. _

_"Sara, you feel amazing," Byakuya whispered into my ear. I smiled slightly as he kissed my neck and threw my head back in ecstasy._

_"Byakuya, don't stop…whatever it is you're doing…don't stop," I said as I pulled him down for another kiss. Byakuya's movements became impassioned and unrestrained. Our cries of ecstasy filled the room and we couldn't control nor stop what we were doing it. It was natural, as it should be. _

_Byakuya's lips kissed, nipped, sucked and nibbled at my neck, causing me to let my head loll back to give him more access and our bodies moved in sync with one another's. As Byakuya's movements sped up, it threw me into a mind blowing orgasm. We held onto each other as Byakuya climaxed as well. Byakuya laid his head in the crook my neck and kissed my neck occasionally as we came down from our passionate high. _

_"That was amazing," I said breathlessly, "I didn't know it could feel like this until tonight."_

_"No," he whispered, "That's to be expected."_

_"Did I please you, my lord," I asked with a blush and averting my gaze._

_"Very much so," he replied as he leaned down and kissed my neck, "Promise me that you will never leave me again, Sara; be my wife."_

_"But what about your family," I asked with apprehension, "They will never accept me for what I did twenty years ago."_

_"It isn't up to them, Sara," Byakuya replied, "Besides, I'll fight the world to be with you…as I did with Hisana. I always get what I want in the end and you're what I want. I'm a spoilt noble…what do you expect. I want you to be my wife and, perhaps, the mother of my children…if you'll have me."_

_I smiled as he took my hand held it against his heart, "I accept, my lord, I accept; I wish to be your wife. I am yours."_

_"Yes, you are mine and I am yours."_

I opened my eyes and a single tear rolled down my cheek. Losing my virginity to Byakuya was a wonderful experience and reliving that in my mind was my only comfort now. He had been so loving that night and it was the night my only daughter, Reina, had been conceived. Sitting up, I stretched and threw back the duvet of my futon. I was living in a house in the third district of Rukon, Hokutan. Captain Ukitake wouldn't let me live in the slums of the Rukon districts such as Inuzuri, Kusajishi or Zaraki. He deemed them too dangerous to live in.

I opened the shutters which covered the windows and the light poured into the traditionally decked out room. I had purchased this house a while back after saving up all of my wages from being a soul reaper. My wages went up after I became a lieutenant.

"What a wonderful morning it is," I said as I wiped away the single tear which rolled down my cheek. I didn't want to think about the family I had left behind. It was just too painful to think about. As I prepared for the day ahead, I pulled on my shihakusho and brushed my hair. As I pinned it up in a bun, I reached for a green jade comb with pink jade cherry blossom design. Byakuya had bought me in the early days of our courtship. It held my hair in a perfect bun and it was one of two possessions I had brought with me.

"Perfect," I uttered to myself as I examined my appearance in the mirror. I turned to my zanpakuto Kori-Hime. She rested on her stand and walked over to her, "I should really talk to you more often…you're my only companion now."

As I touched my zanpakuto, a voice called out to me, "_You are suffering_."

"Kori-Hime, is that you," I asked.

"_Who do you think it is, idiot_," my abrasive zanpakuto spirit replied. I narrowed my eyes and knelt down beside her. Closing my eyes, I decided to visit her in my innerworld, "So, you've finally come to visit me."

I opened my eyes and I was in the frosty garden which was my innerworld, "Yes, it certainly looks that way," I replied calmly.

"Why did you leave him," Kori-Hime asked sadly, "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," I replied, "I will not lie."

"The divorce settlement was not real nor was it binding…why did you lie down and take it," Kori-Hime asked as she caressed the petals of a frozen blue rose.

"I wanted to protect my children," I replied, "I am a mother first and foremost."

"But you are also a lieutenant, Master," Kori-Hime whispered back, "You're almost as powerful as the captain you serve under."

"I wouldn't go that far, Kori-Hime," I replied. Kori-Hime walked towards me.

"I thought you were intelligent, Master, you left the only man you have ever loved," She said with animosity, "You really are an idiot."

"I am not an idiot, Kori-Hime," I replied with equal animosity, "I do not like your tone with me."

"What are you going to do about it, hmm? It's not my fault you left the best thing that ever happened to you," She said with an edge to her voice.

"Yes, well, I had to," I replied, fiddling with my fingers but then I looked up at her, "Oh, I see…it isn't just about me leaving Byakuya, is it? It's Senbonzakura, am I right? You're in love with him and now you won't be able to see him."

"Yeah, so what if I am," Kori-Hime said quickly.

"You're his lover, aren't you? Wow, that's so romantic…" I said with a theatrical sigh, "I give you permission to travel over to his innerworld if you wish it so, Kori-Hime, you shouldn't be caught up in this between Byakuya and me. Is that what you're worried about?"

"I suppose you're right," Kori-Hime said as she fiddled with the fabric of her silken dress, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I replied with a warm smile. I immediately embraced her and she returned my embrace, "I won't stop you…I cannot stand in the way of true love."

I pulled back and found that my zanpakuto was crying. I didn't realise at the time that, in fact, she was crying for me; she had never done that before and I, too, was moved by this display of emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya's POV<strong>

I stoically sat on my porch as I watched my children play in the private inner garden outside of my private quarters. It had been two weeks since my wife had "divorced me". My children were blissfully unaware of what was happening. Reina looked after her brothers well, knowing, or rather assuming, that her mother was on a mission. Sara had never been on a mission in their lifetime due to staying at home to look after them.

"Daddy, do you know when mummy is coming home," Takuma asked as he approached the raised porch. He pulled himself up with ease and walked over to me. As he approached me, Takuma reached out to me, wanting to be embraced and I immediately pulled him into a hug, "I miss her," he whispered. I pulled back and gazed at him for a moment. He was like me in many respects but his eyes were as blue as the oceans, just like Sara's eyes.

"She'll come home soon, Takuma," I assured my son. I looked up and saw Hari on the point of tears. He was very unused to having his mother absent. His mother was the centre of his world…of all our worlds in fact.

"I am going to draw her lots of pictures for when she comes back," Takuma said as he pulled out a little notebook and pencils from a little bag he always carried around with him. Takuma was incredibly talented at art and calligraphy. He liked to watch me and learn from me when I practiced my own calligraphy.

"You do that," I replied as I watched him sit down beside me and he began to draw the cherry blossom tree that shaded Reina and Hari as they played. As I sat quietly, I heard the voice of my zanpakuto ringing in my ears.

"_You shouldn't give up on her so easily_," Senbonzakura said softly, "_You lost her once…don't make the same mistake twice._"

"Who says I have given up, Senbonzakura," I answered silently.

"_You should be out looking for her,_" he carried on, "_Don't let her slip through your fingers. She is your wife and you are her lord and her husband; show her that she cannot just abandon you so easily. Remember, that divorce settlement was not valid as you did not sign the papers._"

I knew that my zanpakuto was right but now I didn't know where to start looking for her as she was suppressing her spiritual pressure. Saying that sounded like I had given up but first I had to know the real reason she had left me because I knew that she still loved me. I still had hope.

* * *

><p>AN I know this chapter is short but it is a filler and is a bridge to what will happen next. Thanks for reading!

The lemon at the beginning of this chapter is reference to Chapter 30 of **Just A Governess** which is obviously the prequel to this story. I couldn't put the actual lemon into it because it is a T rated story but I could put here in a flash back.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do make any profit from it

Chapter 17 - Memories of the Past

* * *

><p>"Freeze, Kori-Hime," I cried as I released my zanpakuto. I was faced with a huge hollow which was terrorising the citizens of Inuzuri, District 78. Jumping up into the air and onto the roof, the hollow turned to me.<p>

"So, you've come to kill me have you," the hollow sneered, "You're _kinda_ small for a soul reaper lieutenant."

He laughed manically and scowled at him. Pointing my finger as the hollow, I chanted a Kido spell, "Hado #4 Byakurai!"

The stream of white light came from my finger and it blew the hollow back with unforgiving force, destroying a few of the buildings, "You're tricky little soul reaper, aren't you? That's not fair," he recovered far too quickly for my liking.

I jumped out of the way as he grabbed for me, "Hado #33 Sokatsui!" I chanted this spell as a distraction, jumping down swinging my sword at the same time. Kori-Hime froze his spiritual pressure and cracking his hollow mask. The hollow disintegrated with a horrible scream. I jumped down and the frightened residents of Inuzuri crept out of their hiding places, "It's all right now…everything is safe."

"We're grateful," an elder came out to greet me and held out his hands for me take, "Those pesky hollows have been terrorising us for a long time, Miss Soul Reaper, we should really give you something in return."

"I need no payment for doing my job," I replied, "I am just happy to help."

"Dine with myself and my family tonight…we haven't got much but we are willing to share it with our saviour," the elderly man said with a benevolent smile. I sighed in defeat.

"All right," I said with a kind smile, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Good, that's settled then! Come around sundown," the old man said, "And by the way, my name is Kimihiro Suzumiya. May I have the honour of knowing your name, young lady?"

"My name is Sara…Riley…I am the lieutenant of the Squad 13," I said with a smile and a low bow, "Pleased to meet you."

"Good to meet you too, Lieutenant Riley," he said kindly with a bow of his own, "I will see you at sundown."

I waved him goodbye and flash stepped away. As I arrived at my house, I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I was very tired when I returned and almost regretted agreeing to have dinner with Kimihiro's family but they really wanted me there. I began to remove my shihakusho when I turned to the picture of my family. It was framed in a silver frame and I smiled lightly at how beautiful picture was. Byakuya and I were sitting on an ornate chaise in our soul reaper uniform and Hari was sitting on my knee. Reina and Takuma stood on either side of us with Reina by Byakuya and Takuma standing by me. I kissed the photo and hugged it to my chest, "My sweet children…"

I specifically remember all my pregnancies, especially Hari's because we couldn't contact Squad 4 in time and had to deliver the baby on our own. Rukia and Tsukasa acted as midwives whilst I was in labour.

* * *

><p><em>Sara sat on the porch with Byakuya and Rukia one snowy day in December. Takuma and Reina were tottering around the room behind them, playing with their many expensive toys. Sara was heavily pregnant with their third child and it was almost time for the child to be born. Sara sat with her head on Byakuya's shoulder and Byakuya's arm was around his wife's delicate shoulders. <em>

_"Oh, I feel a kick," Sara said with a small flinch. Byakuya looked down at his petite wife with a small smile, loving how beautiful she was when pregnant, "Oh, and another," she said as she jumped. With a small gasp, she gripped her stomach causing her husband and sister-in-law to stare at her in alarm, "My water's have broken!"_

_Byakuya immediately jumped to his feet and helped her to hers, "We have to get you to Squad 4."_

_As he tried to move her, Sara shook her head, "No, I want the child to be delivered here…I can't move…it's too painful."_

_Byakuya looked back at Rukia who tenderly guided a pain stricken Sara to the futon in the middle of the room. Reina and Takuma were ushered out of the room and Rukia went to retrieve Tsukasa. Sara eased herself down onto the futon and Byakuya gently took the heavier kimono robe from her body and discarded it somewhere out of the way. He left her in the light blue shitage which was made of a very light silk. _

_"Byakuya, please help me," Sara said as Byakuya wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her against his chest and so that she was fully supported; with his free hand, he let Sara hold it. Sara buried her head in the crook of his neck as she resisted the urge to push. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she let husband support her. Soon, Tsukasa came in with a bowl of hot, sterilised water and some cloths. Rukia came in with a bowl of cold water and a flannel to cool Sara down._

_"My lady, this is quite sudden," Tsukasa said as she knelt in front of Sara so that she could get a better look at what was happening._

_"I don't care how **bloody **sudden it is," Sara hissed, "Just help me get it out of me!"_

_Rukia and Tsukasa exchanged looks and nodded to each other, knowing to take the noblewoman's insults and cursing with a pinch of salt, "Yes, of course, my lady," Tsukasa said as she cleaned the area between Sara's legs. Byakuya tightened his hold on his wife, kissing her temple softly and whispering reassurances into her ear._

_"Sara, just keep calm," Byakuya said, "I am here…right beside you."_

_"You…you got me pregnant in the first place…." Sara whispered back venomously, "I'm never letting you near me again."_

_"You said that last time," Byakuya replied dryly._

_"It's your fault…your kisses shouldn't be as good…" Sara said as a contraction hit her and she screamed. Byakuya saw how Rukia and Tsukasa were blushing at the conversation which Sara and Byakuya were sharing. _

_"All right, you can push when the contraction hits you again," Tsukasa said as she held Sara's feet down. Tsukasa had taken been learning from Captain Unohana in case of emergency. Sara nodded and buried her face in Byakuya's chest. _

_As the contractions came and went, the Kuchiki lady's screams of pain shook the entire household. Sara's labour went well into the night. Byakuya tirelessly stayed at her side, comforting her and helping her through the pain. Rukia dabbed Sara's forehead with a flannel and cold water to keep her cool. _

_Eventually, in the dead of night and with one last bone chilling scream, a baby was born: a healthy baby boy. _

_"I thought it was a boy," Sara said as Tsukasa cleaned the child and cut the umbilical cord. Byakuya gazed expectantly as Tsukasa wrapped the baby boy up in a warm blanket and she handed the child to Sara, "He's beautiful," Sara whispered, "Just like his father."_

_Byakuya smiled as he planted a soft kiss upon her lips and cradled her against his chest as Tsukasa cleaned Sara up._

_"My lord, would you mind picking her ladyship up so that I can change the sheets," Tsukasa asked politely. Byakuya nodded and moved an arm so that I was under her knees. He picked her up and Sara safely cradled the little boy in her arms. Byakuya took Sara out onto the porch and smiled down at his wife and newborn son._

_"I want to call him Hari," Sara whispered, "He looks like a Hari."_

_"It's perfect," Byakuya kissed the top of her head tenderly_

_"I'm glad you think so," Sara laid her head on his chest, "I'm sorry for the things I said before when I was in labour…It was unfair of me."_

_"Don't worry, Sara, I have long since forgiven you," Byakuya gently rocked her, relaxing her into light sleep. Byakuya looked down at his second son and the child stared up at him with curiosity. His eyes were grey like his own and just as steely. The child yawned and followed his mother into dreamland. _

_"Daddy," Reina cried as she ran into the room with Takuma in tow. Tsukasa and Rukia hushed them both as they prepared the futon for use. Reina and Takuma nodded as they approached their father. Byakuya carefully knelt down so that Sara and Hari would not wake up._

_"Is mummy sleeping," Takuma said in a hushed voice. Byakuya nodded, "Is that our new sibling?"_

_"Yes," Byakuya answered, "Do you want to see him?"_

_Reina looked over and blinked at the sleeping child, "He looks like you, daddy."_

_"Do you think so," Byakuya asked and Reina nodded._

_"And you too, Takuma," Reina added. Suddenly, Sara's eyes fluttered open and she drowsily looked around at her family. _

_"Hello, children, have you seen your new baby brother," Sara asked weakly and her two elder children nodded, "Do you like him?"_

_"We do," the two children said with a happy nod._

_"Now, it's time for you to go to bed, children," Byakuya said as he carefully stood up once the clean bed sheets had been placed upon the futon, "Tsukasa, Rukia, take the children to bed."_

_"Yes, brother," Rukia said as she took Takuma's hand. Tsukasa took Reina's hand and led them out after a fond good night. Byakuya placed Sara on the futon and Sara undid her yukata to give Hari his first feed. Hari greedily latched onto his mother's breast and Sara rocked him tenderly and gently stroked his cheek with a single gentle finger. _

_Byakuya sat down beside her and kissed her cheek, caressing the top of his son's head, "Motherhood suits you well, my love."_

_"Thank you, Byakuya," Sara said as she leaned into Byakuya. Tsukasa briefly came in to close the shutters that lead onto the patio to keep the happy family warm and bowed as she said good night._

_"Thank you, Tsukasa, you were a great help today," Sara said as she cast a weary smile in her direction. Tsukasa fell to her knees in a formal bow._

_"It was an honour to help bring a Kuchiki prince into the world, my lady," Tsukasa said as she bowed her head reverently._

_"Indeed," Sara said with a smile, "You may retire for the night. Have a good night's sleep, Tsukasa."_

_"Yes, my lady, thank you, my lady," Tsukasa said as she stood and walked out quickly. Sara settled into Byakuya's arms as her son suckled on her breast. _

_"He's so cute," Sara said affectionately, "He'll be a heartbreaker when he is older…just like his father."_

_"I am not a heartbreaker," Byakuya said haughtily._

_"Well, you have broken every other women's' heart in the Seireitei to be with me," Sara said cheekily, "I love you."_

_"I love you too," Byakuya said as he kissed her on the lips. Suddenly they head a small cry from their new son._

_"Oh, I don't think someone is getting enough attention," Sara joked as she closed her kimono and kissed her son's forehead, "Hari Kuchiki, you are too cute for your own good."_

_In response, Hari gurgled and cooed._

* * *

><p>Such fond memories were just memories now.<p>

As I placed the picture back on my cabinet, I removed my shihakusho and pulled out my plainest yukata, not wanting to draw attraction to myself. I brushed my hair and by the time I had noticed, it was sun down. I grabbed a hand bag placed my soul phone inside.

"Well, let's go," I said to myself as I walked out the door. As I flash stepped out of the Hokutan, I soon found myself in the 78th District. I walked towards his house where the man and his family lived, I pulled back the ragged curtain and it was pitch black, "Hello? Is anybody here?"

Out of the darkness, the old man appeared, "Ah, Mr Suzumiya…how do you do…" I greeted nervously. Suddenly his family appeared out of the darkness too. All their heads were bowed and I bowed in response but this was not the greeting I was expecting.

They all raised their heads simultaneously and their eyes glowed red…

…with a piercing scream, a loud crash and a splatter of blood, _all_ went silent…

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 18 - Friends to Talk to

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

As I opened my eyes, I found myself back in my house back in Hokutan. I narrowed my eyes and tried to block out the sun which streamed in through the shutters. As I tried to sit up, I felt somebody push me down.

"Rest," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked around to see Rangiku and Renji sitting beside me, "Get your strength back, Sara."

"Rangiku…Renji…what are you doing here? Why am I here? The last thing I remember I was in Inuzuri…" My mind was foggy and I couldn't form coherent sentences.

"We sensed a disturbance in the area and decided to check everything was all right," Rangiku began, "When we arrived in Inuzuri, we found you in a bloody mess. We found that your attackers had been Rukongai residence taken over by hollows. We took care of the hollows."

I closed my eyes and a single tear rolled down my cheeks, "I was going to have dinner with those people…he was the District elder and he was very thankful for me destroying a hollow which had been terrorising the residents of Inuzuri. As gratitude…they invited me to have a meal with them."

"Oh, I see," Rangiku said with a sigh, "Well, we have healed your wounds with kido so you should be all right now…Anyway, you're pregnant. Congratulations."

I sat up like a bolt, "I'm what?"

"You're pregnant," Rangiku said with cheeky smile, "You and Captain Kuchiki must have one great sex life."

I gritted my teeth and gripped the fabric of my duvet, "This isn't good…besides…how did you know I was pregnant when I didn't even know myself?"

"When I was healing you, I felt a faint spiritual pressure which was not your own and then I realised that you are pregnant," Rangiku said as she flicked her golden locks, "Anyway…why is it bad?"

"Hey, Sara," Renji interrupted, "Captain Kuchiki hasn't been into Squad 6 for about a month now. Do you know what's going on? Is he sick? Does Captain Kuchiki even get sick?"

"He's not sick as far as I know," I said distantly, "Byaku- Captain Kuchiki doesn't get sick…not seriously anyway…if he gets sick he usually gets over it in a matter of hours."

I sniffed and tried to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall, "Sara, I don't mean to pry…but…is everything all right between you and Captain Kuchiki?"

"What makes you think that," I asked with a small smile, trying to mask my despairing heart.

"Well, for one thing…you're not even happy to be pregnant," Rangiku pointed out, "When I told you…you looked a little angry."

"It's not that I'm unhappy," I said, "I just…"

"Just what," Rangiku urged as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We're divorced," I replied and the room went silent. Rangiku turned to a dumbstruck Renji with wide eyes.

"When did this happen? Why did it happen? You two were in love…weren't you?" Rangiku said as she gripped my shoulders, shaking me a little, "What about those children? Have you left them too?"

"I had no choice," I replied, "They would harm them."

"Who would harm them," Renji asked. I looked back at him and then at Rangiku.

"The Kuchiki family elders; they wish to replace Byakuya with his elder brother as the head of the family. Soichiro Kuchiki is the elder, illegitimate son of Sojun Kuchiki. He just appeared out of nowhere and made my life a living hell…"

"Is that why you divorced Captain Kuchiki," Renji asked, "That seems…a little rash…don't you love him anymore? "

"No, that's not the reason I divorced Byakuya," I said sadly, "I was raped by Soichiro on many occasions. It was then that I suffered a miscarriage. Not long after I was summoned before the Kuchiki family elders and they charged me with adultery. They were going to kill me and my children too unless…"

"Unless," Rangiku urged.

"Unless, I divorce him and completely cut ties with the family. I signed the papers and I was surprised to find that Byakuya had signed them too because I knew he would never divorce me or let me go without a fight. I belong to him as his wife and I then found out that Soichiro had forged Byakuya's signature as they have the same handwriting. I also had to write him a letter saying that I had abandoned him and didn't love him anymore. That night, before I left…we made love for the last time…that's probably why I'm pregnant now."

Rangiku and Renji cast shocked expressions at each other, "Are you going to tell him?"

"What part of it do you mean," I asked.

"Everything from you being raped to the fact that you're pregnant with his baby," Rangiku clarified, "He needs to know you have been suffering and that he's the father to your fourth unborn child."

"I know but I have to cut all ties with him and his family," I said, "I just won't tell him and if he asks I'll say I have had a lover."

"What if the child looks like him," Rangiku pointed out.

"Good point…" I said with sad smile, "I'll tell him when I pluck up the courage."

Renji leaned forward and cocked his head to the side, "Do you want us to tell Captain Kuchiki you're here?"

"No," I said, "He doesn't know where I am. I am going to ask for an extension on the mission. It seems that the hollow problem is worst than initially thought. Captain Kuchiki doesn't need to know where I am. I am of no consequence to him now and I shouldn't mean anything to him. I love him but we cannot be together."

"If not for him then for your children," Rangiku replied, "They don't deserve to be without their mother."

"No, you're right, but I am not worthy to be their mother," I said, "Now, Byakuya can marry well and they will have good step mother."

"You would actually allow a man you have loved for many a year slip through your fingers? You are the only one in the whole of Soul Society who could melt his ice cold heart. After all, none of us could."

"I know," I replied with a weary heart. Renji then frowned deeply, catching my attention, "What is it, Renji?"

"Hang on; I thought that they wanted to replace Captain Kuchiki with this Soichiro guy. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing; it is not my problem anymore," I said coldly, "I am not part of the family anymore."

"But what if Soichiro tries to hurt your children if he succeeds to power," Renji asked, "Who knows what he will do to Captain Kuchiki. I doubt he could physically hurt Captain Kuchiki," Renji said and then added, "And _I'm_ speaking from experience."

"I agree but Soichiro can torment you mentally as well…appealing to how much you care about your loved ones and using it against you. You don't know if he is serious or not. That's how he got me to divorce Byakuya."

Rangiku and Renji exchanged saddened looks, "Look," I started, "If my children are harmed in any way, shape or form, Byakuya will protect them with his life and that's quite literally what he would do…laying down his life for the people he loves and holds dear to his heart comes naturally to him."

"You can't just give up like that, Sara, you're stronger than this," Renji said, "You have a temper that could made even the Soul King shake in his hakama."

"I don't have a temper! What the hell are you talking about," I snapped and Renji gave me a look that meant that I had just proved his point. Rangiku stood up and gave me a saddened look.

"We have to get going; Captain Hitsugaya will be wondering where I am. I shouldn't really be here," Rangiku said sadly. Renji sighed and stood up.

"I should get back too…Squad 6 won't run itself," Renji said, "Hopefully, Captain Kuchiki might have turned up and taken control."

"Thank you for listening to me, Renji, Rangiku," I said, "Give Rukia my best wishes…I know that she has a big attachment to me."

Renji and Rangiku nodded and I stood up. I gave Rangiku a hug and I shook Renji's hand, "See you soon, Sara, can't wait until you come back from your mission," Rangiku said as she opened the door.

"Oh, and one more thing before you leave," I said, "I will be moving from place to place during this mission so if you come to visit me, you will have to look damn hard because I am concealing my spiritual pressure so as not to attract hollows and a certain ex-husband of mine."

I could tell that Rangiku wanted to protest but she shook her head and walked out without another word.

Renji waved and walked out, closing the door behind him. I suddenly felt very alone in my small town house and it seemed rather big and lonely. After all, I wasn't used to living and sleeping alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya's POV<strong>

As I sat at my desk in my office in the Squad 6 barracks, I stared at the amount paperwork I had let pile up over the past few weeks. I closed my eyes and took the first few sheets off the pile and began reading through them.

However, my mind was elsewhere and on my wife to be exact. I was utterly heartbroken and unable to truly believe that she had truly left me. My children were also becoming rather troublesome without their mother around and Hari was refusing to eat his meals and always cried for his mother. This was a worrying development indeed.

"Sara, please come back to me," I muttered under my breath, "I miss you."

Suddenly, my office doors were thrown open and I saw Renji standing there in the doorway. He appeared shocked as my presence had been next to none over the past month or so, "Captain Kuchiki, we were not expecting you today."

"Well, I am here and expect you to do your work," I said coldly, "Where have you been?"

Renji didn't answer at first, appearing hesitant to answer, "_Where have you been, Renji_? I _expect_ an answer."

"I was with Lieutenant Riley and Lieutenant Matsumoto, Captain Kuchiki," Renji answered and I flinched at the use of my wife's maiden name, "Myself and Lieutenant Matsumoto felt a disturbance in the Rukon District. It appeared that there were hollows around that area. When we appeared to help the citizens, we found Lieutenant Riley unconscious and in a bloody mess on the ground. She had been ambushed by the hollows."

"Where in the Rukon District did you find her," I asked.

Renji hesitated again, "I cannot tell you that, Captain Kuchiki, I made a promise to not reveal that piece of information to you," Renji explained and I gave him a cold stare, "Sara does still love you though."

My expression softened a little and I cast my grey eyes down at my paperwork, "I see," I replied, "Well, it hardly matters anymore; she divorced me and that's the end of it."

Renji continued to stand there and I glanced back up at him, "What is it, Renji? I can tell that you're burning to ask or tell me something else, I am sure."

"Is it the end, Captain Kuchiki," Renji asked, "You don't strike me as a person who would give something or someone up without a damn good fight."

I raised an eyebrow but I didn't answer him as I mulled over my thoughts. He was correct in many ways and it would seem foolish to give up now on the one woman I had pledged my everything to…she was the mother of my children and the one woman in the whole of Soul Society whom I loved.

"You are quite correct about that, Renji," I answered coolly, "But I will bide my time and give her time to calm down…that's the one thing I have learnt from my wife…I should stay away until her temper has cooled. I will do the same in this situation."

Renji nodded and walked over to his desk, "Yeah, I hope that works, Captain Kuchiki, I really do hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 19 – The truth comes out

**_Warning: _There is one use of the F word and it is used by Soichiro. It's in italics so it isn't hard to miss.**

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya's POV<strong>

When I returned home that night, I walked straight to my private quarters and shut the door behind me, intending to shut out the world. My large bedroom seemed even larger without my wife standing there, waiting to receive me and welcome me back with that beautiful smile of hers. It was usually then that we would fall onto the futon and I have my passionate way with her.

In a way, this was a worse situation than when I lost Hisana. I knew I could never save Hisana and I could never bring her back. However, Sara was very much alive and I could drag her back if need be. The only problem was, Sara was concealing her spiritual pressure, a skill she was heavily skilled in.

I walked towards my bed and gazed at it for a long moment. There had been so many passionate memories and encounters on this bed and even the birth of all three of my children…the children I thought I would never have.

It was then that I heard a soft tap on the door, "Come in," I answered. The door slid open and I turned around to see Tsukasa kneeling in the doorway, "What is it, Tsukasa?"

"My lord, I wondered…If may be so bold, have you found Lady Sara yet? It's just that…the royal children are distressed by her absence and the rest of the staff aren't performing well because there is a lingering tension within the household…they miss and adore the Lady Sara because she is a good and kind mistress," Tsukasa said with a bowed head, "I miss her too. Please bring her home to where she belongs, Lord Byakuya," Tsukasa's voice was beginning to shake from stifling tears, "You lost her once for twenty years…please don't lose her again!"

I was stunned by Tsukasa's sudden outburst. I had never really noticed the little maid until she befriended Sara. Sara then took her into her own entourage of servants as a trusted confidante, maid and servant. I gazed at her as she raised her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Everything she had said was the truth.

"Don't worry, Tsukasa, I will bring Lady Sara home to where she belongs," I said as I helped Tsukasa to her feet. Tsukasa hastily dried her tears.

"Daddy," I heard Reina cry as Tsukasa jumped out of the way with squeak. Reina bounded into the room with her brothers close behind, "Have you found mummy yet?"

"No, Reina, I haven't," I replied. All of a sudden, she broke down into tears, causing her brothers do to so too.

"I want my mummy back," Takuma screamed at me, "Where's my mummy?!"

He grabbed onto my robes and buried his face into them. Hari tugged on my robes and turned my head to look at him, "Dada, I love mama lots and lots…"

"I know," I whispered as I knelt in front of him. Hari blinked at me as I caressed his face and hair. He may have taken on my appearance and features but he had his mother's heart shaped face. In Sara's opinion, she once stated that he would be the 'pretty boy' of the siblings, "I will bring your mother back, Hari…don't be afraid…"

Hari threw his short arms around my neck, "I love you, dada," he whispered into my hair, "And I love mama too."

My heart broke as my two elder children threw themselves at me in a hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Tsukasa had fallen to her knees, tears streaming down her own cheeks. Suddenly, Emiko skidded to a halt outside my room and was checking her appearance before speaking, "Master Byakuya, the elders wish to speak with you immediately…and the royal children are to attend as well."

"Even the children," I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, they were adamant that children attend," Emiko answered staunchly. I nodded after a few moment's hesitation.

"All right, we will be there in a moment," I answered and Emiko ran off to relay my message. I turned to my children, "Dry your tears, children, and show any emotion. If you do, they won't be very nice to you."

"All right, Daddy," Reina said firmly.

"You will refer to me as either "Papa" or "Father" in the chamber of Elders…it's just a formality," I said with a heavy sigh, "Now, let's go," Tsukasa quickly stood up and moved out of our way. We all walked down to the Elders' meeting room and I placed my zanpakuto outside, unable to take it inside with me. I slid the door open and my children peered inside as I ushered them inside. I followed them in and I walked to the centre of the room and knelt down, with my children kneeling beside me.

To my confusion, Soichiro was sitting to the far end and armed Kuchiki guards posted in the four corners of the room. The elders were kneeling before me and their expressions were icy and cold. I turned my head slightly and saw my daughter trembling with fear.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," Noriko addressed, "You are brought here tonight for a very special reason."

"And what would that be, Lady Noriko," I asked stoically.

"I'm glad you asked, Lord Kuchiki," she said with a gleeful smile, "You will give up your position as Kuchiki clan leader this very night."

I almost burst out laughing, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you properly."

"You heard us loudly and clearly, Lord Kuchiki," Noriko said haughtily.

"You're right," I scoffed, "But why should I give my own and my children's birthright?"

"You will give your position and children's birthright to the rightful heir," Noriko explained, "Soichiro Kuchiki is the rightful Head of the Kuchiki family."

"Soichiro Kuchiki is illegitimate and a bastard," I hissed, "He was born out of wedlock."

"We have the power to legitimise him, Byakuya," Noriko replied, "We have already drawn up the documents and have been legalised it with our seal."

"I refuse to give up my position as head of this family," I replied. I turned to Soichiro and he signalled for the Kuchiki guards to move towards us. I stood up and my children did too. They clung to me as the guards grabbed from them and tore them from my robes. A Kuchiki grabbed my arms. I threw the guards off me and tried to reach for my children but they came back with stealthy reflexes. One of them jumped on my back, slid down, grabbed my arms, held my wrists together and restrained me. The guards pressed the blades of their katanas to my children's throats, "Noriko, do not bring my children into this."

"Bring them into this," Noriko asked with a raised eyebrow, "My dear boy, they were already in this…since the day they were born by that wretched wench."

"Do not insult the mother of my children," I hissed.

"Oh? I thought you didn't love her anymore…she abandoned you after all," Noriko said.

"You…You had something to do with this…of course…Sara could not have divorced me willingly," I said with a sardonic smile, "I didn't sign those papers…"

"That's right," Soichiro confirmed, "I signed the papers and forged your signature. The authorities were none the wiser," He stood up and walked over to me. As he did so, he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You should probably know that I _fucked _your wife and it felt so damn good."

I pulled back my head and the blood drained from my already pale cheeks. My eyes wide, I stared at him, completely dumbstruck, "No…"

"Oh, yes…and you know what? Hearing her cries of pains were so delicious," Soichiro said casually but he licked his bottom lip, "She cried out for you many times to save her…but silencing her was easy."

"You raped my wife," I muttered under my breath, "How dare you do that to the woman I love!"

"Well, I dared and it was pretty easy. If I threatened your precious brats, she would do anything to protect them and I mean _anything_. The best thing about it, it was all happening under your nose."

"I'll kill you," I hissed under my breath, "You have the gall to hurt my wife…you're despicable."

Soichiro signalled to the guards and my wrists were clamped behind my back. I felt handcuffs being fastened to my wrists, "These handcuffs are designed to conceal and drain you of your spiritual pressure. There will be no fighting back for you. Take the false heir away."

"PAPA," Reina screamed as they took me out. Reina tried to fight against her restrainers, "Don't hurt my papa!"

Hari and Takuma started crying as they saw me being dragged away. I would put up a fight but the handcuffs stunted my powers as a soul reaper so kido was out of the question, "Take the brats and their father to the Kuchiki mansion holding cells. Don't let anybody inside without being intercepted first," Soichiro ordered as my children and I were dragged away. I saw Senbonzakura lying outside the room where I had left it. One of the guards picked it up and took my zanpakuto away.

As we were led into the cells, they stripped me of my captain haori and tore it shreds in front of me. They opened a cell up and I pushed inside and my children were thrown roughly into the opposite cell. Once inside the cell, they removed the handcuffs and quickly walked out, locking the cell behind them. You're probably thinking that I could have fought back with kido at this point but cells were built out of sekkiseki stone, which suppresses spiritual pressure.

I could hear the heart wrenching cries of my children as they gripped the bars which separated them from me, "Daddy, save us," Takuma cried.

"I WANT MY MUMMY! I WANT MY DADDY," Hari screamed. Reina had huddled herself into a corner, shivering and tears rolling down her cheeks. I wanted to help them but I was in the same situation.

For the first time in my life, I felt utterly helpless.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 20 - The Plan

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later (Sara's POV)<strong>

After my long mission, returning to my barracks was a blessing and I was pregnant after all. As soon as I walked in, I was greeted by many of my squad members, "Welcome back, Lieutenant Riley! How was your mission?"

"It was a good mission and the hollow problem seems to be over," I said with a smile. I noticed that the squad members seemed to blush when I smiled. It was cute.

"We're glad to hear that, Ma'am," they said and their blushes seemed to deepen. It seemed that word of my divorce had gone around the barracks and I was, from what I would tell, a free woman in most men's eyes.

As I walked out to my captain's office to deliver my written report of my mission and I had planned to relax after such a long, hard mission. As I walked, Rukia turned the corner and she spotted me, cornered me and placed her arms on either side of the wall, trapping me.

"Rukia, this is so unexpected," I said, trying to make light of the situation. She gave me an intense glare; her blue eyes seemed to be on fire.

"Sara, you need to come home," she said angrily, "Soichiro has taken over the Kuchiki clan and I'm not allowed inside the Kuchiki mansion. I don't know what's happened to the children and neither do I know what has happened to Byakuya. Some of the guards said that they were put into the Kuchiki holding cells! You have to save him."

I stared at her for a moment and I was struck speechless, "So he succeeded…"

"You knew about this," Rukia hissed and I nodded slightly.

"But don't think that I wasn't a victim of his plans and I would rather not discuss them with you here in the corridor," I said calmly. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," she said, releasing me, "Are you going to see the captain?"

"I am," I said, "I am going to deliver my mission report to him. It took me a while to write up, I'm telling you," I added with a small giggle. Rukia continued to stare at me, "Look Rukia, you cannot expect me not to smile when I am a free woman."

"You're not a free woman, Sara, the divorce wasn't valid," Rukia said sadly and grabbed my arms, "You still love him don't you?"

It was then that I broke down into tears, "Yes…I do."

"You love your children don't you," Rukia probed and I nodded quickly.

"Why don't I take your mission report to the captain and you go and think up a plan to save you family," Rukia said, patting my shoulder, "All right?"

"All right," I sobbed, "Thank you, Rukia."

"Good girl," She patted my head and I frowned.

"Is this how you treat all your superiors, Rukia," I asked with hands on my hips. She laughed sheepishly.

"Well, you seem to need some direction at this time regarding family matters," Rukia said with a shrug. I nodded with understanding. She then blinked and looked at my pregnant belly, "Are you pregnant?"

"No, I have put weight on," I said sarcastically, "Of course I am...I'm about four months. You've only just noticed?"

Rukia squealed and threw herself at me in hug, "I'm going to be an aunty again! It is Byakuya's right?"

I nodded, "I would never have sex with somebody else."

Rukia smiled and nodded, "Well, go back to your room and I'll meet you there."

"All right, I'll go to my room," I said as I trudged off in the opposite direction. Luckily, my room wasn't too far off and as if slid the door open, my room was a little bit dusty due to absence, "Wow, I need to open a window. I set my bag down and walked over to the window. I opened it and I smiled as the soft summer air blew into the room, "What a nice day…" I mused. As I turned around, Rukia was standing in the doorway, "That was quick."

"I know, but Captain Ukitake wasn't there so I…was in and out," Rukia said as she closed the door behind her, "Now, I must tell you that if you want to help Byakuya, you have to be clever."

"Right," I said with a nod, "I assumed the mansion is heavily guarded."

"Yes, that's correct," Rukia replied, "There seems to be Kuchiki guards at every entrance and especially the front of the mansion.

"I see…so infiltrating is going to be hard," I said with a small groan. We knelt at the table in my room and Rukia sighed with frustration.

"What if we go in there in disguise," Rukia suggested.

"That would be good but as what," I asked, "I know that a laundry lady comes along very so often and helps out staff wash our laundry….or we could disguise ourselves as servants."

"But the servants have uniforms, don't they," Rukia said and I nodded as I remember that fact, "Perhaps we _could_ go as laundry women."

"But it doesn't mean that we won't be intercepted," I said, "Why don't we pretend we're servants but been on holiday? I mean…Byakuya and I do let some servants at a time have a few days off now and then."

"But it's been six months since all this has happened," Rukia reminded, "What servant has six months off?"

"Pregnancy leave," I said flatly, pointing to my stomach and Rukia raised her eyebrows, "What? We were lenient with our servants."

"I see," Rukia said, "I cannot imagine that Byakuya would have allowed it…How did you have to persuade him, Sara?"

I laughed slightly, "Well, there's not much a man won't agree to if you offer him sex," I said with a cheeky smiled and Rukia blushed deeply, "Not even Byakuya is immune to what I have to offer."

"Right…so back to the subject…so it we'll go as servants then?"

"Yes," I said simply.

"But won't they recognise us," Rukia reasoned, "I mean…we _are_ recognisable."

I nodded, "Yes…but some of the guards aren't that clever…we just have to be stealthy," I said with a satisfied smile, "Perhaps we can contact Tsukasa and she can get us a couple of servants' uniforms."

"But how do we do that," Rukia asked but then a realisation hit me, "You're pregnant! Anything too strenuous will cause you to have a miscarriage!"

"I think I know how we can get into the Kuchiki mansion without getting caught and going through the front door," I said with wide grin.

"How," Rukia leaned forward and blinked.

"Two words: Yachiru's tunnels," I said triumphantly. Rukia raised her eyebrows and I nodded, "Shall get going to Squad 11?"

Rukia blinked but nodded, "All right…" Rukia said shakily as I pulled her to her feet.

"Let's flashstep there all right," I said as I kept hold of her hand, "Let's go!"

Rukia barely had any time to answer, we flashstepped from our barracks and over to the other side of the Seireitei. Squad 11 seemed to have been quite noisy that day and we were a little hesitant to enter.

Pushing the dojo's doors open, we noticed a lot of bodies lying on the floor with Captain Zaraki on standing in the middle of the room and shirtless. Yachiru, now a young woman I might add, bounded up to her captain/adoptive father and sat on his shoulder, "Good work, Kenny! Oh," she turned her pink head to see me and Rukia gawping at the bodies lying in a heap on the floor, who were groaning and crying from pain, "Look we have Yuki-Hime and RukiRuki here to visit us!"

Captain Zaraki tuned his head and narrowed his eye at us, "So it's the cutie lieutenant from Squad 13 and her third seat…what do you want anyway? Do either of you want to challenge me to duel?"

"Well, no, that's not the reason we're here," I replied kindly, "Actually, we need to speak to your lieutenant for a few moments. It's quite important."

Yachiru blinked at us for a moment before looking to her adoptive father for permission, "Yeah, Yachiru, just don't be too long."

"All right, Kenny," climbing down, she ran towards us and grabbed our hands, dragging us out of the dojo. She dragged us to the local sweetshop, demanded that we buy her sweets, we then had to buy her the said sweets and _only then_ would she listen to us.

Sitting outside of the Squad 11 barracks, Yachiru finally ate her sweets and she turned to us, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, the thing is," I started, "Have you heard about all the trouble that's been going with the Kuchiki family?"

Yachiru nodded, "Yes, it was mentioned at the last Lieutenant meeting…Poor pineapple was sad that he hadn't seen Bya-kun in four months," Yachiru said with full mouth of sweets, "So, what's this got to do with me?"

"We need a way of getting back into the Kuchiki mansion and the only way to do that is to go through those tunnels of yours…can you help us get though them?"

Yachiru looked thoughtful for a moment, "What will you give me in return?"

I blinked and I looked back at Rukia, who was equally as stunned, "What do you mean, Yachiru…this is to save Byakuya! I thought you had a crush on him!"

Yachiru's cheeks flushed for a moment, "Well…if it's to save Bya-kun, I am willing to help."

I sighed with relief, "Thank you."

"I will only ask for the one bag of sweets instead of two I was originally going to ask for."

My eyes widened but I gritted my teeth and swallowed, "Fine, I'll get you another bag of sweets but we need you to first go to the Kuchiki mansion, through the tunnels and give a message to one of the servants and her name is Tsukasa, you'll know her when you see her…she's quite pretty and she usually wears a yellow yukata with a pink obi sash," I pulled out a notepad and a pencil from my kosode and wrote down a short message about the uniforms, "Give this to her and she will give you the uniforms."

"All right," she said.

"Then, once we have the uniforms and have changed into them, you will take us to the Kuchiki mansion," Rukia said.

"I see," she took the note from me and ran off in the direction of the Kuchiki mansion. I blinked at how fast she was.

"Well, we've a made a pact with the devil," I said as I stood up, "Let's just hope our plan works."

"Let's hope so," Rukia said, "My brother's life is on the line."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukasa's POV<strong>

"Tsukasa, Lord Soichiro wants his tea," Lady Emiko said as she passed the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and placed the cups and teapot on the tray.

"It's coming right up," I answered. Because Lady Sara was now gone, I had been dropped down to a skivvy/scullery maid. Lord Soichiro was particularly cruel to me because of my former status as Lady Sara's handmaiden.

I walked towards what were once Lady Sara and Lord Byakuya's private chambers. Lord Soichiro had taken to living in there most of the time. Kneeling in front of the door, I knocked, "Lord Soichiro, I have your tea. May I come in please?"

"Enter," He answered lethargically. I nodded and slid the door open. He was lounging in a heap of large cushions and he cast me an unreadable look. He was also wearing a casual kimono which I swear was Lord Byakuya's and it was almost open, showing off his chest, "Ah, little Tsukasa…you really are my favourite little maid."

"I am honoured," I whispered as I walked inside and knelt back down after I had closed the door behind me. I prepared his tea in silence. With a shaky hand, I handed him his tea. Soichiro grabbed the tea and some of it splashed onto my hand, causing me to hiss slightly in pain.

"What? Did I hurt you," Soichiro asked with false sympathy and kindness.

"No, my lord," I said as I stood.

"I haven't given you my permission to leave," he said sharply and knelt back down quickly. He stood up and he seemed to be a giant from where I was. He dragged me to my feet by the fabric of my yukata. He brought me close so that he could whisper in my ear.

"You belong to me, Tsukasa," he whispered and I could feel him nibbling on my earlobe, "You don't do anything without my permission, do you understand?"

With a small sob I tried to push him away but an arm encircled my waist, "My lord, this isn't appropriate," I tried in vain to push him away. He kissed my neck and pounded against his chest to get him to leave me alone.

I cried out for help but I knew that none of the Kuchiki mansion staff would dare come to my aid; in fact I was the only one who was brave enough to go into the West Wing. Taking advantage of my screams he kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He forcefully made me lie down on the pillows.

"No, my lord," I cried, "This isn't right!"

He kissed my neck and began to open my yukata, "No…stop it!"

Lord Soichiro pinned my wrists to the pillows with his large hands, "Don't try to struggle…it will be better for you if you don't."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Soichiro growled, "Enter."

A Kuchiki guard slid the door open and Soichiro glared at him. My cheeks were as red as cherries as I felt my cheeks heat up because my yukata was open, "My lord, many pardons for my intrusion but the elders have called you for the weekly meeting."

Lord Soichiro laughed slightly and bitterly, "Fine," I said. He let go of me roughly and stormed out. I immediately set about covering myself up and I stood up. As the door closed, one of the tatami mats opened and I screamed in fright.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I said, placing a hand on my heart and trying to regain my strength. A pink haired girl beamed at me and she was wearing a shihakusho.

"My name is Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi! I have a message from Yuki-Hime to give to you," she said. I frowned as she handed me a piece of crumpled up paper.

"How did you get in," I asked.

"I made these tunnels a long time ago when the SWA conducted their meetings here. It was the easiest way to get in without Bya-kun knowing."

All these nicknames…

"Who is Yuki-Hime and who is Bya-kun," I asked.

"You don't know? It's Sara and Byakuya of course," she said. I gasped and opened up the paper.

It read:

_Dear Tsukasa,_

_I hope you are well. We need your help and you're the only one who can help us. Rukia told me about what has been going on. Rukia and I are going to infiltrate the Kuchiki mansion and hopefully save Byakuya. We need you to prepare us some servant uniforms and we will meet you in the kitchens. Yachiru even has a tunnel and entrance there. _

_I do hope you decide to help us because it is for the greater good of the clan._

_Your friend_

_Sara_

I blinked slightly and looked back at Yachiru, "Wait a few minutes and I'll get you the uniforms."

I ran off towards the laundry room and pulled out a pair of grey yukatas and purple obis. It was a pain trying to avoid the guards who constantly monitored what we did but I was lucky not have been stopped. I raced back to Lord Soichiro's apartments and saw Yachiru waiting for me.

"Here you go, Yachiru, take these to my mistress and Miss Rukia," I said with a smile.

"Bye bye, Tsuki-chan," she said as she disappeared down the hole and the tatami mat fell back down. I swallowed and carefully slipped out of Soichiro's room, hoping to get to the kitchens and meet my mistress and Miss Rukia in time.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 21 – Rescue Mission

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

Not long after Yachiru had gone off to find Tsukasa, she was back with our uniforms, "That Tsukasa's really nice and pretty," she commented as handed us our uniforms.

"I know," I said as I took my uniform, "Thank you, Yachiru, would you wait there for us?"

Suddenly, Yachiru thrusted a hand at us and gazed at us expectantly, "My payment?"

"Payment," I asked, "No payment until you lead us through to the Kuchiki mansion."

Yachiru grumbled in response but nodded and went off to change, "Sara, do you think this is going to work?"

"I don't know if this plan will work but it has to or my children and my husband will be free," I said as we hid behind a wall to change. The uniforms were made of course grey material and it made us itch.

"How do the servants survive in these uniforms," I asked.

"I have no idea," Rukia said as she tied my obi at the back.

"Where do we put our zanpakutos," I asked, "We cannot just leave them and we need them."

"Well, Yachiru can keep our shihakushos and we will just have to keep our zanpakutos in the kitchen. Perhaps Tsukasa has told the kitchen staff about what we're about to do," Rukia suggested and I nodded.

"All right…ready," I asked and Rukia nodded as we appeared from behind the wall. Yachiru was waiting for us whilst we walked towards her, "Yachiru, would you mind our uniforms?"

"All right," she said as she stuffed them into a big bag, "So, let's go."

We both nodded and jumped down into the trap door, hoping our plan would work.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya's POV<strong>

"INCY WINCY SPIDER CLIMBED UP THE WATER SPOUT," Hari and Takuma were singing at the top of their voices, "DOWN CAME THE RAIN AND WASHED THE SPIDER OUT-"

"Shut up, Hari! Shut up, Takuma," Reina shouted at them, "You're giving me a headache," she stood up from the corner she had "claimed" and walked to the bars, gripping them slightly, "Papa, are we ever going to get out of here?"

"I hope so," I answered. I ran a hand through my hair and rested my head against the wall.

"Do you think mummy will save us," Reina asked.

"I don't know about that," I said as I gripped the fabric of my shihakusho, "Let's just wait and see."

Suddenly the door to the holding cells opened and light streamed in and it caused us all to shield our eyes, "Food for the prisoners."

"Go on," the guard who was on duty said. The girl walked in with a tray of food but I didn't look up nor did I make any attempt to.

"Tsukasa," Reina cried, "Do you know when we're getting out of here?"

"I'm not sure…" Tsukasa turned to me, "My lord…there is something that I need you to know."

"What is it," I asked. I could hear her gulp before she answered me. She opened my cell and closed it behind her, setting my food on the floor. Looking behind her, Tsukasa reached into her yukata and pulled out and dropped a little piece of folded up paper onto the tray. Curiously, I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Byakuya_

_I am coming to save you and the children_

_If we are successful with this mission, I will explain everything._

_I also want you to know that I still love you very much. I am sorry that I lied._

_Forever yours_

_Sara_

I shook slightly from shock as I read the little note. I swallowed and looked back at Tsukasa, "She wrote this?"

Tsukasa looked behind her again to see if the guard was listening, "It was with a note my lady gave to me…Yachiru delivered the message. She's been using the tunnels underneath the Kuchiki mansion.

"I see…thank you," I said, "You may go."

"Very good, my lord," Tsukasa said a slight bow before opening the cell and walking out, locking the cell behind her. I looked back down at my letter and kept rereading it. My wife's handwriting was as beautiful as ever and just reading it was like hearing her voice again. At first, Sara's handwriting in Japanese had been a little messy as it was not her native language but as time progressed, her handwriting improved when we started writing little notes for each other and I encouraged her to write in Japanese all the time.

"Sara…" I whispered. I longed to touch her again and kiss her over and over again. I remember our first kiss as clearly as it was yesterday. Sara had been nervous and shy and didn't know how to kiss me. After that, I had been whole addicted to the young woman and I couldn't get her off my mind. That one kiss had made me fall in love with her even more. Technically speaking, the kiss in the cherry blossom grove wasn't our first kiss. Sara's first kiss had been taken in anger, a way to shut her up after she had angered me.

"I love you," I whispered as I fell into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

As we followed Yachiru down the tunnels, we found that it was very small and a tight fit. Rukia and I were glad at we were slim and petite to get through them.

"Are we nearly there yet, Yachiru," I asked. Yachiru glared at me slightly.

"We will get there when we get there," Yachiru said as she carried on. I looked back at Rukia and she shrugged. We carried on for a few more minutes before Yachiru stopped and pushed up on the ceiling of the tunnel. It turned out that she was opening a trap door and light poured into the tunnel. However, the smell of food and the sound of pots and pans being moved around overwhelmed our senses.

"So, what's the plan," Rukia asked before we moved out.

"If we can just get our family out, that will be enough for me for now," I said, "If I am going to face Soichiro, I will face him with Byakuya."

"But where will we take him and the children if this is just a rescue mission?"

"I'll take him to my town house in Hokutan," I replied, "It's the only place the Soichiro doesn't know about…we will also bring Tsukasa with us. I'm not leaving her here too."

We climbed out and looked around as the room went silent. Tsukasa was standing next to the trapdoor and I smiled at her brightly, "Hello, my lady," she said. The kitchen staff stared at us for a moment before cheering and they all approached us.

"Lady Kuchiki, you're back," they cried, "Lord Kuchiki and the young masters need your help!"

"I know…I will save Lord Kuchiki and my children; If my mission is successful, you will have to bear with us while Lord Byakuya get's his strength back. I am not going to pretend that I can face him on my own. I respect my husband's strength and abilities."

I turned to Tsukasa, "Would you accompany us whilst we try to infiltrate this place? You will need to carry our zanpakutos."

"But…there are Kuchiki guards everywhere! What will they say when I am carrying your zanpakutos?"

I thought for a moment before turning and seeing a large laundry basket, "We could put them in there!"

I picked it up and saw that it had a few sheets inside. I placed Kori-Hime into it and took Sode no Shirayuki from Rukia, placing it inside the basket too. I covered them with them with the few sheets in there and handed the basket to Tsukasa, "It's not too heavy is it?"

"No, it isn't, madam," she said with an uneasy smile.

"Any good at hand to hand combat, Rukia," I asked. Rukia gave me a sad look and shook her head.

"No, it's not one of my strong points," she replied regretfully, "I am more apt at kido…"

"Fine…we can use that against the guards if need be…I will use hand to hand combat," I said and then Tsukasa handed us some bandanas, "What's this?"

"It's to hide your hair and make you look like proper servants," She replied. We nodded and tied them around our head just underneath our hair at the nape of our necks, "You actually look like servants…it's a bit unnerving."

"Well, let's go, Rukia, Tsukasa," I said as I walked towards the door, "Let's try not to act suspiciously."

One of the servants handed me a tray with some cups on, "This will make you look less suspicious, my lady."

"Thank you," I said as I walked through the door, "Oh and thank you for bringing Rukia and I here, Yachiru! Your payment will come soon,"I said as Rukia and Tsukasa followed me out and Tsukasa moved to take the lead. I kept my face to the floor when a Kuchiki guard past us.

"Infiltrating might be the easy thing but getting out with a weakened man and three children will not," Rukia said in a hushed whisper.

"I know and I am prepared for that," I whispered back, "Let's just lie low for now."

As we walked, Rukia and I felt extremely uneasy; trying to pass ourselves off as servants wasn't as easy as I had first thought. My mind wandered as I thought about kido spells to use in emergency such as a sleeping spell i.e. Inemuri or an attack spell such as Byakurai.

When approached the Kuchiki holding cells, there were a few Kuchiki guards that stood in front of the door way. Two of them I didn't recognise but the one on the left was the one who had pressed his sword to my neck when I signed the divorce papers, "Hey, cuties, what are you doing this end of the mansion," one of the guards asked.

"Oh, nothing…we're just here to do the prisoners' laundry," I said as I sauntered up to the guard that I recognised.

"Oh, and why should we let you through? Lord Soichiro hasn't authorised a change of laundry."

I pressed myself against him and let my hand travel up his chest, "Oh, really? You can't stop us…"

"Hey, aren't you-"

I pressed my hand to his face, "Inemuri," I whispered and his eyes closed, collapsing to the ground. The other two guards blinked at me.

"You're no washer woman," the two guards said at the same time.

"No, you're right…I'm Sara Kuchiki…I am your worst nightmare," I said as placed my hands on their faces before they could react, "Inemuri," they too fell to the ground, asleep, "Well that was easy…a bit too easy…"

Rukia smiled at me, "There isn't much they can do against a lieutenant," she said. I grabbed the keys of the guard's belt and unlocked the door. I ran inside and beckoned my friends inside.

"Quickly," I hissed, "There isn't much time."

As I raced inside, I heard the excited shouts of my children, "Mummy! You've come back for us," Reina cried. I smiled and unlocked the cell. My children ran out and Reina launched herself at me, wrapping her legs around my hips and her arms around my waist. Takuma and Hari had attached themselves to my legs.

"I'm very happy that you are happy to see me, but we need to get out of here as fast as possible," I said as my children unlatched themselves from me. I turned to see Byakuya still sitting in his cell. I opened his cell and walked inside, "Byakuya, we need to go," I said as I tugged on the sleeves of his shihakusho. He looked up at me slowly.

"You came back…" he whispered. I nodded and I struggled to hold back my tears. Takuma bounded into his cell.

"Daddy, come on, we're getting out of here," he said happily and I shushed him, trying to keep the noise down.

"Please, my lord, you have to come with us," I said, "I love you…_please_ come with me."

I pulled on his arm and he compliantly let me pull him to his feet. He seemed so pale and thin, as if he hadn't been fed much food. I turned to Rukia, "Rukia, take the children and flash step to the trap door in my room."

"You have a trap door in your room," Rukia asked.

"Yes, the room I used when I was your governess…if you remember? Just search the tatami mats. I will take Byakuya and flashstep to the kitchen trapdoor. Tsukasa, make your way to the kitchen. Are you willing to come with us?"

"I am," she replied.

"Good," I said, "Remember, we're going to my town house in Hokutan, Rukia. Yachiru had once said that all tunnels lead to the one exit so we will meet you out there."

"Okay," Rukia said as Reina attached herself to Rukia's waist in the same way she had attached herself to me. Tsukasa handed Sode no Shirayuki to Rukia as Takuma and Hari clung onto their aunt, "Let's go."

Within a blink of an eye, Rukia was gone and I hoped that she wouldn't get into any trouble. Tsukasa handed Kori-Hime back to me before running out. I turned to Byakuya. He was a shell of his former self due to months of imprisonment, "Byakuya, shall we go? I'm here now…there's no need to be sad anymore."

Byakuya merely gave me an icy glare and I shivered, "I understand that you are angry with me…but this is no time to discuss this…or dwell on this. Be angry with me when we escape."

I grabbed his arm and I flash stepped out of the holding cells. However, as we left, someone blocked our path: Soichiro.

"Where do you two think you're going," he asked, casually, leaning on the wall. Without thinking, I pointed my finger at him, "Bakudo #1, Sai!"

His eyes wide, he fell to his knees and his arms were forced behind his back, "What have you done to me? Guards!"

I didn't answer as I flash stepped away with my weakened husband. As I reached the kitchen, we raced to the trap door where Tsukasa was. We climbed in and shut the door quickly.

"It's only now that we're grateful for Yachiru's tunnels," I grumbled under my breath, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>When we all met back up, we travelled out of the Seireitei and into Hokutan. My little town house seemed a little crowded now that I had everyone staying in it. I had two bedrooms luckily. Rukia and Tsukasa decided to stay in my guest room and they took the children with them so that I could sort things out with Byakuya…something I knew wasn't going to be easy. Everyone knew that before anything further could happen, I had to sort things out with my husband.<p>

Byakuya sat with his back against my wall. He looked so tired and weary. I sat opposite him and took a deep breath, "Byakuya…we need to talk."

"Do we," he asked bitterly.

"I know you're angry with me, my lord, and I do not expect your forgiveness," I said, "I just…want you to know that I didn't sign those papers willingly."

"You _always _have a choice," he hissed.

"No, I didn't," I retorted, "I had a knife pressed against my neck and they were going to threaten our children."

He didn't answer so I carried on, "He also raped me on many occasions….did you hear about that too, hmm? Did you know how much I suffered? That was the cause of my night terrors, the reason why I didn't let you have intercourse with me and the reason I miscarried. I was out of my mind and I thought I was going mad…I was that tormented; I was at breaking point," His silence was killing me and tears streamed down my cheeks and I bowed down deeply, my face to the floor in a formal bow, "I love you, Byakuya, I beg for your forgiveness as I know I have wronged you."

Silence was my only answer.

Raising my head, I wiped away my tears, "Well, you can have my bed and I will sleep with the others. However, before I leave, there is something you must know; I am pregnant with our fourth child," I said as I caressed the small bump which my lithe body couldn't hope to conceal, "I hope that this will be an incentive to forgive me. I know that I always hurt you…and you have every right to divorce me for real. Whatever you decide, I will always love you."

Then, we heard a small voice interrupt us, "Mummy, Daddy, don't be angry with each other," Reina said, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She took my hand and led me over to Byakuya and tugged on my sleeve, indicating that I kneel down, "Kiss and make up…and then give each other the special hug."

Byakuya and I made eye contact each other. Tension filled the room, "Go on," she said as she gave me a shove, pushing me in between my husband's legs and my head rested on his chest. I looked up at him sheepishly but I felt him tense up. I sat up and placed my hands on his shoulders. Before he could react, I placed my lips on his and he stiffened even more. Still, I would not let go and refused to remove my lips until he kissed me back.

Eventually, I felt him relax and he kissed me back hungrily. Tears of happiness streamed down my cheeks. I heard Reina sigh and she giggled, "I'm gonna go now," she said as she walked out of the room. I heard the door close and I pulled away to gaze at him before we kissed each other again desperately. Byakuya arms encircled my waist, bringing me close to him. I buried my small hands in his hair, tugging on it and making him moan deeply.

"Let's go to bed," I said, "Let's just hold each other and…get some sleep."

We stood up and walked to the futon. We both laid ourselves down and Byakuya pulled me into a tight embrace, burying his face in my hair, "Good night," he whispered and snuggled into him, hoping that tomorrow would never come.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 22 - The Request

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya's POV<strong>

The next morning, I thought I was dreaming. It wasn't until my wife moved against me that I knew that this was perfectly real. It was still rather early because the light was still rather dim. I kissed her neck and nipped it slightly, causing her to sigh and snuggle into me even more.

"Mmmm," she hummed as she opened her eyes and looked up at me, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I said as I gripped her tighter. Sara kissed my chest lightly and closed her eyes in contentment.

"So, it wasn't a dream…we're finally here…together," Sara whispered, "I want you to forgive me for all my wrongs…"

"You saved me, Sara," I said, "I am not angry with you anymore…although my pride as a man has been wounded by the fact that it took my own wife to rescue me. I'm supposed to be the one who saves _you_ and keeps _you_ safe. I have never felt so helpless in all my life. Then again, all of this could have been avoided if you had told me about what was happening to you early on."

"I was scared," Sara replied, "You don't know what it was like. I was scared for the safety of my children. I took it upon myself to protect them. Eventually, I didn't know what to do anymore and I gave into their demands."

I caressed her cheek and Sara leaned into my touch, "I love you…deeply and that's why I was so _angry_ with you. You do know…that I cannot live without you and you've proven that with that very fact that you saved me yesterday."

"Don't feel bad…I didn't save you so that so that I could destroy your pride as a man….I did it because I love you. I'm sorry if I upset you," Sara sat up and turned away from me, "I didn't know you were this sexist."

"You know I'm not sexist at all," I fired back at her and sat up quickly, "I have great faith in your abilities as a soul reaper and as a lieutenant; being a woman has nothing to do with it. Your abilities are no different to a man's. I just…want to protect you because I have lost so much in my life that's been out of my hands. I couldn't save my parents because they died when I was a child, my first wife Hisana died of an illness and you've suffered numerous miscarriages and still births. You are the person I know that I can protect the most. It is not a matter of our genders…I protect you because I love you."

Sara blinked at me, "I'm sorry…for not understanding your reasons."

I leaned in to kiss her and I gently pushed her back to lie down, "We still have a bit of time before everyone wakes up…"

"Oh…I don't know…what if we make noise…" Sara reasoned, "The children, your sister and my maid are only in the next room. I'd be so embarrassed if they found us."

I ignored her as I opened her yukata and kissed down her chest, "I haven't had you in so long…" I whispered, kissing her breasts. Sara bit her lip, trying to suppress a moan.

"This is…Ah…we shouldn't…"

Sara soon found her hands acting against her will, untying my shihakusho and pulling my clothes from my body, "You're not even stopping me, Sara…you want this just as much as I do."

Sara gritted her teeth in frustration. When we had finally rid ourselves of our clothes, I kissed her with a passion which made my entire body shake with excitement. I manoeuvred her hips and recovered us with the duvet so that if anyone walked in, at least our dignity wouldn't be compromised. With that done, I wrapped an arm around her waist and thrusted inside her. She arched into me and tried to suppress a scream of pleasure.

"Byakuya, ah…don't stop…don't you dare stop," Sara whispered and I didn't dare disobey my queen's command. I moved slowly but by no means gentle. Sara buried her nails into my back and raked them down the long expanse of skin causing me to hiss with pain. Our lips locked together in a passionate and unrestrained kiss.

"I love you," Sara whispered against my lips and she pulled back to give me a look so full of love that it made me speed up my movements. I caressed her hair and kissed her neck, nipping and sucking at her delicious skin. Sara buried a hand in my hair and her other hand wandered around my body, making me wonder what she was going to do. Sara caressed my cheek with said hand and brought me in for another kiss.

Sara's legs eventually wrapped around my waist, her thighs tightening their grip as she whispered that she was close.

"Sara, don't hold back…just let go," I whispered into her ear and she gasped sharply, her back arching into me again and our lips pressed together in a deep kiss. Eventually, my climax came explosively, causing us both to hold onto each other with tightly. Finally, my movements stopped and we lay there, out of breath and exhausted from our passionate high, "Sara, thank you."

"For what," she asked, her breathing laboured.

"For loving me," I replied as I rested my head on her chest. I moved a hand to caress my wife's pregnant stomach. It was a nice surprise to know that she was pregnant. In a way, it was a triumph over Soichiro.

"You're welcome," Sara replied. I eventually removed myself and lay beside her, pulling her to me and wrapping my arms around her tired body. It was then that we both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

"Mummy! Daddy," I heard faintly and then somebody roughly jumping on us. I was jolted awake and saw my children crawling up the bed. I made sure that the duvet covered us up sufficiently.

"Children, go out, for a moment," I said, trying to be nice and Reina placed her hands on her mouth and gasped.

"Did daddy give you the special hug, mummy," she asked and I nodded.

"What's the special hug," Takuma asked.

"It's a special thing that only parents can do," Reina said vaguely.

"Tsukasa," I called and my maid came running.

"Yes, my lady," she said and then she realised what was going on, "Oh, children, come out of there and I will make you some breakfast.

"Why don't you go to the market with them, Tsukasa," I suggested, "I don't have any food in right now."

"Oh, that's an excellent idea, my lady," she said, "Come, children, let's go to the market."

The children gave a disappointed "Awww" because moving off the bed and scampering out, "Bye bye, mummy…bye bye daddy."

"Bye," I said as I laid back down. Byakuya rubbed his eyes and turned his head to me.

"That was a lucky escape," he commented. I nodded and turned on my side, "In more ways than one…what are we going to do now? I've saved you but…perhaps we should wait a while and perhaps we can gather some supporters. Lieutenant Matsumoto and Lieutenant Abarai would back us and it would be easy to get Squad 11 on it too, right…if we inflate their egos enough."

Byakuya grimaced, "Perhaps not. Sara, we will talk to the head captain. The 13 Court Guard Squads can only interfere with the noble families if they are disrupting the peace of Soul Society."

"I think that this is one of those times…what are we going to do with the Elders? They obviously don't support you anymore," I said with a sad expression, "I'm sorry to have to break it to you but…they have to go."

"But…"

"But nothing, Byakuya, they have hurt us far too much," I said strongly, "They have made it perfectly clear where they stand."

Byakuya silently nodded, "I don't know what do…tell me what to do."

"You know what you have to do…you just don't want to do it," I said, "They have committed treason; you are the rightful lord of this family, second only to the Soul King and our children are the rightful and lawful heirs. Forget me…I'm just a girl from the Rukon District who is just married to her handsome prince."

"No, Sara, you're not just a girl from the Rukon District…you're my wife and my queen," He kissed my cheek and nuzzled me, "I know that you're right about their treasonous acts."

I nodded threw the covers away and stood up from the bed. I picked up my yukata and pulled it on, tying my obi sash around my waist, "Well, we should get up."

I walked out of the bedroom and out into my lounge. As I tidied up, there was a knock on the door, "Coming," I called as I walked to the door. As I opened it, my eyes widened, "Sumi?"

"Lady Sara, can we come in," Sumi asked.

"Who's "we"?" I asked and Sumi stepped aside to reveal a hooded woman, "Who is that?"

"Well, if we can come inside, we will tell you," Sumi replied. I hesitated before stepping aside and they walked inside, "Thank you, Lady Sara."

I nodded as they walked inside, Byakuya walked out of the bedroom in his shihakusho, his hair brushed and shiny, "Good morning, Lord Byakuya," Sumi said with a little curtsy.

"Would you like any tea," I asked and Sumi shook her head.

"Please do no trouble yourselves," she said, "We're here to talk to you about Soichiro."

Sumi glanced at the hooded woman, "Soichiro, what about him? He's already ruined our lives. What more can he do," I said as I knelt down next to my husband. I heard the hooded woman whimper slightly, "I ask again, Sumi, who is that?"

"This is Kahoko Ueda…Soichiro's mother…my mother in law," She revealed. I nodded but then my eyes widened.

"Sumi, you're married to Soichiro," I cried, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered…not at first…he went missing and then I realised that he was in the Kuchiki mansion. Finally, I had found out what he had done…to you and the children. I apologise on his behalf…I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through."

Kahoko took her hood down and revealed a woman who appeared to be no older than a 35 year old if she were human. She had shiny red hair and her skin was pale. I could tell that she had been once extremely beautiful when she was younger, "You're Soichiro's mother," I asked and she nodded silently.

"You were my father's lover before he married my mother, no," Byakuya asked stoically and the woman nodded, "What happened to you after you were discarded?"

"I wasn't cast back into the Rukon District if that's what you're thinking," she began, "I was sent to live with my son in one of the smaller Kuchiki owned houses. He had servants and tutors and on a comfortable income…he was a nice boy until one of the tutors told him he was the rightful heir. He turned into a pompous little so and so. Then, he was married off to Sumi."

"Has he been abusing you, Sumi," I asked, "Like he did to me?"

Both Kahoko and Sumi gasped sharply and clasped their hands over their mouths, "He did that to you too," Sumi asked and her eyes watered.

"Yes, he did," I answered and I turned to the shaken Kahoko, "I'm so sorry."

"I tried to bring him up right but when you have outside forces coming into your home and teaching him things that I wouldn't teach him. Fair enough, I haven't had much of an education like you nobles but I would teach him morals. It seems that he hasn't been taught to respect women," She turned to Byakuya and gazed at him coolly, "Lord Kuchiki, is this your wife?"

"Indeed it is," He replied equally as coolly and Kahoko turned to me.

"Do you love her," she asked him and he turned his head to me before nodding.

"With all my heart," Byakuya replied, placing a hand on top of mine, "Did my father love you?"

"He was very kind to me," Kahoko answered, "I think he loved me but he gave me up because the elders threatened him with banishment," she turned to me again.

"Are you a mother, my dear," she asked in a warmer tone.

"I am, Miss Ueda," I said, "I have three children, two boys and one girl, and I am pregnant with my fourth."

"How long have you been married?"

"About 8 years," I replied, "We've known each other for much longer though."

Suddenly the door opened and the children ran in, "Mummy, we have lots of yummy things to eat," Takuma cried. He threw his arms around my neck gave me a kiss on the cheek. Tsukasa and Rukia followed in close behind with the other children.

"That's good darling," I said as I hugged him back, "Go and help Tsukasa in the kitchen. We have guests so help her to prepare the food."

As Hari past us he didn't take his eyes of Kahoko who gave him a small smile. Hari giggled and ran off. Rukia glanced at me and gave me a confused look. I gave her a look that meant she was to carry on and that I would talk to her later.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking," I started, "What are doing here? How did you find us and what do you expect from us?"

"I told Kahoko that you are soul reapers," Sumi interjected, "You once took me here when we went shopping a couple of years ago."

"Oh, yeah…I remember…well, that answers that question," I said, "But what do you expect from us?"

"Well, this is really hard for me to say but…I need you kill my son," she said sadly, "He needs to be…quickly dispatched of."

Byakuya and I turned to look at each other, "You're asking us to kill him?"

"Yes, he is too powerful to stay alive; he is a Kuchiki by blood and his has given him power and not authority wise. He has a lot of untapped spiritual pressure. If he taps into it, it could destroy us all. He would have no real way to control it because he isn't a soul reaper like you."

"I see..." I said and nodded, "I think that it would be safer if he was dead, don't you, Byakuya?"

"Unfortunately, the 13 Court Guard Squads might have to be involved but since it is my family, I may be able to sort this out myself with the help of my wife."

"I see," Kahoko whispered, "You must understand that it is not an easy request…but he needs to be stopped."

There had never been more truer words spoken.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 23 - Duel of Love

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Sumi," Soichiro shouted, "Where is that damn bitch?"<p>

"We have sent out a search party for Lady Kuchiki, Lord Kuchiki," Noriko said stiffly.

"They had better find her because I will not tolerate her insolence any longer," Soichiro said arrogantly, "Plus, I haven't had sex in a while."

"That's beside the point," Noriko said, "She could have collaborated with Byakuya and that wretched girl, therefore committing treason against you."

"I know what treason is, Noriko," Soichiro replied in a cutting manner. Noriko stared at him as Soichiro turned to her, "That wretched girl has completely messed up my plans."

"Lady Sara has certainly thrown a wrench in but it is nothing we cannot handle," Noriko replied, "I am certain that they are still recuperating. Byakuya and those brats were in those prisons for quite a while. What muscle tone Byakuya had has probably wasted away and he will have to build that up again. It will take time."

"Perhaps we should track him down and then pounce when he is at his weakest," Soichiro said with a smirk, "Isn't that what a snake does? Bites its prey and then lets it go, following it until it is dead. When Byakuya is dead, I will divorce that stupid Shihoin girl and take Sara as my wife. She is far too beautiful for Byakuya. For a mother of three brats, her body isn't half goddess-like."

"So, after all the trouble it took to get rid of her, you want to marry her," Noriko asked incredulously, "You'd discard a Shihoin princess for Rukongai scum? I thought you were clever."

"Don't you understand, Noriko, it will be like a slap in the face for Byakuya… to see his woman being taken by another man," Soichiro said as he reclined on his cushions, "I _will_ have Sara, Noriko. After having and tasting her body once, I cannot get enough."

"The girl will not leave Byakuya now that all of this has happened," Noriko pointed out, "This is war and if you want to have that wretched girl, you will have to fight for her."

"I always get what I want, Noriko, and I will not stop until I have her," Soichiro said as he casually took a drink of Sake which had been brought for him a while before. Noriko rolled her eyes before exiting the room, hoping to fulfil great grandson's whims.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya's POV<strong>

"Sara," I whispered against her neck, "We're alone again."

Tsukasa and Rukia had taken the children out to the country side to play and train, "Byakuya, we should be discussing a certain something."

"I don't want to…just make the most of this opportunity," I said as I gently backed Sara onto the bed. There was something within me that want to possess her and make her mine again. I didn't want traces of Soichiro left on my sweet wife. Sara let her eyes flutter closed as I kissed her with everything I was. I loved her with everything thing I was.

I leaned down and kissed her tenderly and I felt her squirm underneath me as I caressed her beautiful body. Sara pushed my kosode from my shoulders and I threw it into another corner of the room. She then untied my hakama and pushed it down my hips. Our lips met desperately as we tore each other's clothes off and I growled into our fierce kisses.

I could feel Sara's hands buried within my hair and I held onto her hips as I quickly and fiercely entered her. Sara trailed kissed from my lips down to my neck, nipping and sucking at the same time. I growled and grunted at the sensation. Her hands trailed down my back and my buttocks, and then trailing her hands back up but digging her nails at the same time.

I lost control of my movements as Sara raised her hips to meet my impassioned thrusts and her frantic cries of passion were swallowed by my equally as hungry kisses.

"Sara," I groaned, "I…need you. Don't leave…me again."

"You can have me," Sara panted, "I'm…all yours …"

Sara wrapped her legs around my waist, allowing me to deepen my movements, "Byakuya," she moaned into my ear. I liked it when she said my name and didn't stand on formality. When we were intimate with each other like this, we were just a man and a woman who were madly in love with each other.

I trailed my hands up her sides and eventually, I leaned on my forearms. That allowed me to press myself against her and to caress her silky hair. I stopped my impassioned movements for a moment to simply gaze at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were half lidded. She gazed up at me, love and trust shining in her beautiful eyes. She was my angel…no…my goddess. I worshipped her.

"Byakuya," she cocked her head to the side, "Why have you stopped? Have I displeased you, my lord?"

"I just…just want to take a minute to simply look at you," I replied, "You don't know how much I have missed you," I caressed one of her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Sara wrapped her arms around my neck and I recommenced my movements, yet I slowed down and kept her begging for more. Sara whimpered and writhed underneath me, making me feel as if I were a predator and she was my prey, devouring her mind, body and spirit, easily gaining her submission because of her love for me.

"Sara," I whispered, unable to stop myself from saying her name. Sara held my gaze, her sapphire eyes shining with love just for me. She reached up and pressed her lips to mine, pushing her tongue in my mouth. I shivered and responded to her with equal passion. Breaking her kiss, she smiled at me lovingly.

"I love you, Byakuya," Sara whispered into my ear, her voice was full of passion and hoarse with her impassioned cries. Together with the sound of the sheets crinkling beneath us, our skin making contact with each other and our moans of pleasure, it made us even more aroused. It had been a while since we could truly scream in ecstasy.

As we lay in bed, Sara played with the ends of my hair and then her eyes met mine, "I'm sorry."

"For what," I asked and Sara took a deep breath.

"For everything…If I'd have been brave enough to tell you about what had happened... none of this would have happened and we would still be living in the Kuchiki manor as Lord and Lady Kuchiki and… our children would have a proper home."

"Sara, I don't care where we live nor do I care about my titles; as long as I am with you, I do not care anymore…those months had made me realise that. Without you, it is all meaningless."

"I didn't think I would ever hear you say that your position in society meant nothing to you," Sara replied, "I am honoured."

Sara let a hand travel around my body, "You've begun to get your muscle tone back," she commented.

"I have been training lately," I replied, "Would you like to train with me this evening," I asked as I caressed her cheek and passion ruffled hair.

"I would love to," Sara replied with a smile, "It will be invigorating…but you don't have your zanpakuto."

"Actually, Rukia smuggled it out when she escaped with the children," I said with a smirk, "Senbonzakura really loves Kori-Hime."

"I know; Kori-Hime was really angry that I had left you," Sara said woefully, "She couldn't freely travel over to Senbonzakura when she wanted to and she thought she would be betraying me if she went over to him without my permission. I gave it of course. In a way… they are married after all because they are part of us and our souls are bonded forever though marriage."

I must admit, I hadn't seen it that way but nonetheless, it was a lovely idea.

"I see," I said as I pulled her even closer. I hugged her for a moment, burying my head in her shoulder, breathing in her beautiful scent, "Let's get back up."

Sara nodded as I released her, "I can't wait to get some training done," she said as she pulled on her shihakusho.

"Have you told Ukitake where you are," I asked and she nodded, "What did he say?"

"I explained the situation to him and he will ask the thirteen Court Guard Squads for help," I answered, "He agrees that it is disrupting the peace of the Seireitei. I will go back to the Seireitei to rally some of the troops who will be willing to help us."

"All right, you do that," I answered as Sara brushed her hair and tied it up into a pony tail. She left a few strands of hair to frame her face and her straight cut fringe completed her look. Admiring her appearance in the full length mirror, I approached her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist and caressed the small bump.

"It's going to be a girl," she commented.

"How do you know," I asked.

"I can just feel it," Sara replied, "Mother's instinct, you know?"

"Can't say I do but it's never wrong," I replied, kissing the side of her head, "Come on."

As we walked through the bedroom door, Tsukasa, Sumi, Rukia and the children came in, "Good afternoon, My lord, My lady," Tsukasa said with a smile, "Is there anything you would like me to make for dinner?"

"Make anything you want Tsukasa," Sara replied, "We're going out to train."

"Ah, all right," she said as the children ran up to us and Reina wrapped her arms around Sara's waist.

"Hello, mummy," she beamed. Hari held his arms up in the air and made a grabbing motion with his tiny hands. Reina let go of Sara so that Sara could pick Hari up. Hari wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Mama, I love you," he said happily. Sara held him tightly before placing him back on the floor. Takuma raced up to Sara and hugged her around the waist.

"Hello, my baby," I said, running a hand through his long black hair. Rukia approached me and handed Senbonzakura to me.

"Thank you, Rukia," I said and Rukia smiled.

"You're welcome, Byakuya," Rukia said as she knelt down at the table with Reina, Hari and Sumi. Takuma eventually let go of his mother and we headed towards the door.

"Have a good training trip, you two," Sumi called out.

"We will," Sara said as we walked through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

"Freeze, Kori-Hime," I shouted as I released my zanpakuto.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya said in his deep baritone voice.

We had found a clearing deep inside a forest on the outskirts of Hokutan. It was somewhere where we wouldn't bother anyone. I dodged my husband's attacks and tried some kido.

"Bakudo #81, Danku," I cried. The blades of his zanpakuto bounced off and I smirked. I let the barrier drop, ready for his next attack.

"Hado #4, Byakurai," Byakuya said, pointing his finger at me. I deflected it with the blade of my zanpakuto.

"Hado #33, Sokatsui," I cried. Byakuya flash stepped out of the way.

"Hado #30, Shakkaho," he said calmly and mirrored his movements, flash stepping out of the way.

"Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro," I cried, using his signature move on him. Well, it's safe to say that it didn't work. He flash stepped out of the way.

"Bakudo #63, Sajo Habaku," unfortunately, I didn't dodge in time and I found myself bound to a tree with a glowing yellow cord. Kori-Hime had been knocked out of hand, leaving me completely defenceless.

Byakuya jumped to the ground and slowly walked towards me. I always knew that Byakuya would never hurt me but this was altogether frightening. He walked up to me and didn't stop until he was a couple of inches away from me. He leaned in to kiss me and as his lips touched mine, I felt him cut the bonds and he immediately jumped away from me.

It was then that I realised that I was free and I ran over to Kori-Hime. I ran up to Byakuya and engaged him in a sword melee. Our zanpakutos clashed as we duelled tirelessly. We could only hope that all this training was going to be enough for all our sakes.

Later on, as we sat down and cooled off, we sat under a tree and Byakuya wrapped an arm around my shoulders, making me lean on him, "That was a good work out," I said happily.

"Indeed," Byakuya replied, "We should do it more often."

"You're right," I said with a small giggle. We both turned our gazes to the setting sun and we sighed in contentment as we basked in the moonlight and in each other's presence, wishing tomorrow would never come.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24  New Year Filler

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 24 – New Years Filler Chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV Seven years earlier<strong>

"No," I said bluntly.

"Sara, it's only a dance," Byakuya said in a matter of fact tone.

"I _said_ no," I walked away from him as he tried to grab my waist, "Don't you have an unmarried cousin you can ask? What about Rukia? She's not married. In case you have forgotten, I am you wife aka Lady Kuchiki, the matriarch of this family."

"Unfortunately, everyone has refused who was asked and besides," Byakuya said, letting go of my waist, "You are the only one left and the Elders have ruled that you _will _do it."

"But, Byakuya, it's tradition that an unmarried, female Kuchiki member dances as they wear a furosode kimono," I pointed out, "It would be a lie to wear one."

"Please, Sara, there is no one else who will do it," Byakuya said with a pleading look in his eye, "You'll look beautiful in the kimono that I have had made for you."

I turned to him. Byakuya always knew what designs looked good on me when he bought me kimonos. It was like he had a knack for it, "You've already had it made?"

"I have," he replied as he took my hand, "Come with me."

Leading me down the long corridor to one of our many private rooms, my stomach bubbled with excitement. Byakuya opened the door and ushered me inside. Closing the door behind us, my eyes fell upon the kimono in question. It had been put on a stand to keep the creases out of the finest silk.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. It was made of deep blue silk with tiny pink cherry blossoms and tiny snowflakes in a swirling fashion as if it was a blizzard. The design was beautiful and I caught onto the significance, "Do the snowflakes and cherry blossoms represent our zanpakutos Kori-Hime and Senbonzakura?"

"Indeed, it does," Byakuya replied wrapping an arm around my waist, "You're as intelligent as you are beautiful."

I blushed and smiled softly, "Byakuya, I have a new year's gift of my own," I said with a smile, "I know we haven't long had Reina… but I'm pregnant again."

Byakuya blinked at me and gave me a slight smile. Grabbing my waist, he picked me up and spun around. I giggled like a little girl before he eased me against his chest, wrapped his arms around my tiny waist and our lips met in a tender kiss and it grew in intensity. My arms went around his neck and my fingers tangled in his hair. I realised that my feet hadn't touched the ground as he was so tall.

Breaking the kiss, I rubbed my nose against his affectionately, "I love the kimono," I said, "Are you happy that I am with child again?"

"Happy? I'm ecstatic," Byakuya whispered. We leaned into each other again, hoping to kiss one another but our darling Reina began to cry in the nursery. I was placed back down on my feet and I opened the door. I walked across the hallway to the opposite room. Reina's cries eased when I walked over to the cot.

"Hello, my baby," I said as I picked up the little princess and cradled her in my arms. Reina was three months old and had wonderful set of lungs on her, "Shhh, that's it…mummy's here."

Byakuya had followed me inside and he placed an arm around my shoulders, "Sara, it's unsettling how much she looks like you."

"Yes... I suppose it is but she is beautiful isn't she? Any luck and she will be more beautiful than me when she grows up…I mean…she has her father's genes too and you're equally as beautiful," I kissed her forehead as she gazed up at us with her keenly intelligent sapphire eyes.

"So will you do it," Byakuya asked, making me look at him, "Will you do the dance?"

I gazed at him for a moment as I thought about it, "How long do I have to practice until I have to perform?"

"You have a week," Byakuya said and I had to restrain myself from glaring. I handed Reina to Byakuya and he gave me a glare of his own. I walked over to the door, "Where are you going?"

"Out," I hissed as I walked away. I heard Byakuya sigh in frustration. I smiled as I skipped down the corridor. I didn't argue with or get annoyed with Byakuya but when I did, it was then we could make up in the best way possible and it goes without saying.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the Kuchiki mansion and over to Squad 10. I had to talk to a girl to get all my frustrations out and Rangiku was the woman to talk to. I walked in and was greeted by many of the squad members. As I approached my friend's office I knocked. The door swung open to reveal the rest of the female lieutenants including Rukia, with the exception Renji, Izuru and Shuuhei, "Hey, Sara, I was going to call you," Rangiku said with a cheery smile. She dragged me inside the office and I sat on the sofa by Isane, "So, now we're all here, Sara, would you like a drink?"<p>

"I can't…sorry," I said with sorry smile.

"Has Captain Kuchiki forbidden you from drinking? Remember that time when you got drunk at that party? Captain Kuchiki had to carry you back to your room because you had passed out," she giggled. I shut my eyes and shook my head.

"Yes I do remember and I was reprimanded the next day. That was twenty years ago so quit reminding me," I said haughtily, "Anyway, I'm pregnant."

Everyone choked of their sake in shock, "You're pregnant again?"

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"You haven't long had your first child," Momo pointed out.

"I know…three months, eh…but you see...we missed each other because we were apart for twenty years. Byakuya was eager to be intimate and I know that's hard to believe to a person who doesn't know him very well, but he is a very passionate person and sex is very important to him especially now that he can have it as much as he wants. I am a very willing lover. However, we didn't think about pregnancy when we came together again…this pregnancy is bit of an accident however, it isn't an unwelcome one. We'll just be careful next time."

I looked up and saw the boys blushing deeply as I was, "Oh, boys, don't do that! You're adults; act like it. You're older than me for goodness sake."

"Well…it isn't like that, Sara," Shuuhei said, completely flustered and I gave him a knowing smile.

"Now, boys, can you go for a few minutes…or make that a few hours," I asked, "I need to talk to the girls."

The boys narrowed their eyes at me before placing their drinks on the coffee table and walked out, closing the table behind them, grumbling at the same time.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Lady Sara," Rukia asked.

"Well, Rukia, your brother wants me to do the New Year's dance and I don't have an awful lot of time. I have a week," I said uneasily.

"But isn't that performed by unmarried women of the Kuchiki clan," Rukia asked.

"That's why I said, but he wants me to do it and so do the elders," I replied, "He said that you had refused to do it."

"I did but I thought he would choose one of our cousins," Rukia said, "So, he chose you then?"

"Yes, he had the kimono made before he'd even asked me to do the dance," I said with a small smile, "It is beautiful. It's made out of deep blue silk with a cherry blossom and snowflake design. He says that it is to represent our union in marriage because those symbols also represent our zanpakutos, Kori-Hime and Senbonzakura, the manifestation of souls. It's quite romantic if you think about it. Anyway, Rukia, will you help with the dance?"

"I cannot remember it," Rukia said.

"But you did it last year," I reminded.

"Yes, but have only done it once," Rukia replied, "Byakuya goes every year so he should know it by heart."

"Rukia, I think it is time for the student to become the teacher," I said, "I was your teacher….be mine."

Rukia blinked at me, "Please, I do anything you want…just help me…please," I begged.

"Aw, go on Rukia," Rangiku said in a childish tone, "I think I would like to Sara dancing!"

Rukia heaved a heavy sigh, "All right…come on," she grabbed me by the hand and dragged me out.

"Good luck, Sara," Rangiku shouted after us. We flash stepped back to the Kuchiki mansion and we walked to her room. Once inside, she pulled out a book.

"Read this," she ordered and I nodded.

"What is it," I asked.

"It's a dance guide," she replied, "It helped me when I did mine."

I flicked through the book which had diagrams and pages of neat handwriting, "How is this supposed to help me?"

"Well, I can show you…vaguely," Rukia said as she grabbed a fan from her bedside table. I frowned at her.

"Well…go on," I said impatiently. Rukia nodded.

"Hold on, you play the shamisen don't you?"

"Yes," I answered.

"There's music in the back of that book and you can play it," Rukia said. I nodded and grabbed the shamisen in the corner of the room. I flicked to the music part of the book and studied it before nodding to Rukia.

"Ready?"

"I am," Rukia said as I began to play. She danced gracefully and it seemed a little surreal because she wasn't the most lady–like of women.

As the dance ended, my mouth had dropped, "That was beautiful."

"Thank you, Lady Sara," she said with a blush, "Would you like to try now?"

I nodded and Rukia pulled me to my feet, "Let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later Byakuya's POV<strong>

It had been a week since Sara found out was going to learn and perform the New Year's dance. She had learned it as, despite denying that she was, Rukia was a great teacher.

On the day, I helped Sara dress for the occasion, "I am nervous, Byakuya, what if I make a mistake? Everyone will laugh at me, the Elders will not let me hear the end of it and I will have dishonoured my family."

"Sara, you've been practicing hard," I replied as I brushed her hair until it shined. Sara looked at me through her dressing table mirror, "You will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say," she said haughtily. I smiled slightly as fixed the green and pink jade comb I had bought for her whilst we were courting into her hair. Sara applied her makeup which consisted of black eyeliner, ruby red lipstick and some blusher. Standing up, we walked over to the kimono and I removed it from its stand. I held it out for her and she slipped her arms inside and closed it over the thin, light pink shitage she was wearing. I picked up the purple obi sash and wrapped it around her slim waist, tying it at the back in a bow.

Sara turned to me and the sight before me took my breath away. The kimono she was wearing made her appear pure and innocent as the type of kimono she was wearing was worn only by unmarried women, "Sara, you're beautiful."

Sara blushed demurely and averted her gaze, "Thank you, my lord," she said as she smoothed down the silk of her kimono. I approached her and she looked up at me. I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I could feel her trembling.

"I know that you're nervous, my love," I kissed her forehead and she nodded, "You'll be fine."

Still keeping hold of her shoulders, leaned down further and place my lips on hers in a tender kiss. Sara returned the kiss placed her hands on my chest, gripping the fabric of my formal haori. I was wearing my shihakusho and a white, high neck haori with gold trim on the edges. It was similar to my captains' uniform haori but this one was long sleeved. I wore my hair down as I didn't wear kenseikan anymore and hadn't done so for twenty years.

Sara broke the kiss and buried her head in the crook of my neck, bringing herself close to me, "Byakuya, you'll be there won't you?"

"Of course, I will sit where you can see me," I replied, "Make constant eye contact with me if you must. I will not take my eyes off you."

She pressed herself even closer to me, "Thank you."

I engulfed her in a hug and stroked her hair. Eventually, Sara pulled back and turned to pick up the matching fan I had commissioned for her, "Well, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

Later that night, my husband and I retired to our room. There had been many festivities during the day and my dance had been the talk of the party. Some were upset that an unmarried woman hadn't performed the dance and there were others that didn't mind. The people who didn't mind came up to me told me how graceful and flawlessly I danced. I think these were false compliments because I made mistakes here and there.

As I slipped into bed beside my husband after undressing into my night yukata, I snuggled down into his bare chest, "You did very well today. I did notice the mistakes, but you carried it out with the dignity and grace befitting of your status as my wife. I commend you for that. You may not have been a born noble, but you are every bit as noble as the ladies who attended the festivities."

His arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled, "I am glad that I pleased you so much, Byakuya," I said, "Happy New Year, my love."

"Happy New Year to you too, my dearest Sara," he replied and we both fell asleep, feeling content and happy in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I thought that I would break from the doom and gloom of the previous chapters and do a nice, happy filler. **

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

A/N I don't Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 25 - A new friend for Takuma

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

"We should have a picnic," I said with a smile as I pinned up my hair with my pink jade hairpin. Byakuya turned to me and gave me a strange look.

"A picnic," he asked, "At a time like this? Sara, we're supposed to be preparing for a war!"

"You seem to find time to want to have sex with me," I gently reminded, "Yet you cannot find time to spend precious moments with your family…"

"That's different," Byakuya replied, "We're supposed to find time to be intimate with each other. It strengthens our bond as husband and wife."

I rolled my eyes and walked to my kitchen. Byakuya followed me through and leaned on the door post. I could feel his eyes on me when I was busying myself with trying to make nice things to eat for the picnic I was going to have whether he came with me or not. Byakuya walked inside the kitchen and walked to towards me, hugging my waist from behind and resting his head on my shoulder and watched me work.

"What's wrong, honey," I asked, turning my head slightly.

"I just want to hold you," Byakuya whispered and I nodded as I sliced some bread.

"I understand," I said with a heavy sigh. I felt him nuzzle me and lightly kissed my neck. His hands travelled down my arms and placed them on my hands as I worked. His body was so close to mine and I struggled to stop myself from succumbing to my desires. He guided my hands as I sliced through the bread, "Byakuya, not while I'm working."

"No, I'm not seducing you," he whispered, "I just want to touch you."

"Those months in the Kuchiki holding cells really damaged you, didn't they," I asked, "Touch me all you like, Byakuya, my body is yours."

Byakuya kissed my shoulder and I placed the knife I was using down on the counter, "Sara, you're right…your body does belong to me. I am glad you understand that," he said and I could tell he was playing with me and that a smirk was playing on his lips and I could feel my cheeks heating up. He sighed again and his arms went back around my waist and he caressed my pregnant stomach.

My cheeks reddened as he caressed me, "You never fail to make me flustered, my love."

"That's because you love me," Byakuya whispered into me ear. He was right about that.

"Six more months and we'll have another baby," I commented, "I hope I don't miscarry again… I don't think my heart will be able to take it. I placed my hands on his leaned my head back onto his chest, "Are you sure you don't want a picnic? Perhaps these will be our last moments together… I could die or you could die when we fight Soichiro. You never know what will happen."

Byakuya gripped me tightly, "Please don't say that, Sara, my heart cannot take it anymore," I could feel him trembling and I turned around in his arms. We stood in each other's arms for a long time, unable to move.

"Fine," he said, "Let's go on this picnic."

"Let's take the children too," I replied, "In fact, Rukia and Tsukasa will come too."

"Anything you want, Sara," he replied softly. I pulled away slightly so that I could look up at his handsome face. My hands rested on his chest and I gripped the material of his shihakusho.

"Do you remember our first kiss, Byakuya," I asked, "Not the kiss you took in anger…the kiss we shared in the cherry blossom grove…. That had been magical. It was the first time you said you loved me."

"It was the first of many," Byakuya said, "And it was the first time you said that you loved me too."

I nodded, "And I still do, my lord."

Byakuya caught my lips in a gentle kiss, "Please don't call me that… I'm your husband _not_ your lord. You're not my servant; you're my equal."

I smiled and pulled him back for a kiss, a kiss which was passionate as soon as our lips touched. Byakuya's arms tightened around my waist and as his kiss became desperate and Byakuya lifted me up onto the counter, my legs wrapping around his waist. It was then that I felt a tugging on the edge of my hakama. I broke the kiss and looked down at the person who had interrupted us. Takuma stood there and he looked up at us innocently.

"Are we going on the picnic now?"

I laughed and nodded, "Yes, we are, my dear," I said as I reached down and placed a hand on the top of his head, ruffling his hair. I slipped back down onto the floor but Byakuya didn't let go of my waist as I tried to move, "Byakuya, let go, I'm trying to work," I said playfully. Byakuya kissed my cheek before letting go and turned back to my food preparation. Tsukasa ran inside the kitchen and a look of horror appeared on her face.

"My lady, stop!"

"What," I asked, clearly confused.

"You're not supposed to be preparing the food! You're Lady Kuchiki and ladies such as you do not do that! Let me finish and you spend much needed time with Lord Kuchiki and the royal children."

"Don't be silly, Tsukasa," I said with my hands on my hips. However, Byakuya grabbed my shoulders and manoeuvred me out of the kitchen, ignoring my protests, "Byakuya, let me go back in the kitchen!"

"No, Tsukasa is quite correct," he said sternly, "You're Lady Kuchiki and kitchen work does not befit your status as a noble lady, Sara, spend time with your family."

I rolled my eyes and nodded as I knelt down at my table. Rukia sighed and smiled, "This is nice, isn't it? The Kuchiki family sitting around the table like this…it's quite nostalgic."

Byakuya nodded in response and knelt down beside me. He rested a hand on my thigh and I placed my hand on his hand in response, lacing my fingers within his. Reina strained to see our interlaced hands and she sighed.

"When I grow up, I want a husband like my daddy," Reina said dreamily. Byakuya and I looked at each other, "I want him to love me dearly."

"I am sure that you will find such a husband, Reina," I said with a warm smile, "Your father will have a hand in it, I am sure."

"Why can't I choose my own husband, mummy, as you chose yours?"

"You will marry well, Reina," Byakuya answered, "For love or otherwise."

"You chose your own wife and she's from the Rukongai," Reina said, "You still love her very much."

"I am not talking of status, Reina," Byakuya replied, "I am talking of character and personality. I do not want my first born child married to a rogue and a flatterer."

"You must understand, Reina, we only want the best for you and, although it is a little early to discuss as you are only eight years old, we wish you to marry for love as we do for all of you. We just want someone who can support you and be a good wife or husband."

Reina sighed and turned to Takuma, "Do you want to get married?"

"Married," he asked, startled, "Ugh! NO! Well, not _yet_ anyway. I'm just a child."

"Indeed, he is right, Reina," I said softly, "Enjoy your childhood whilst you can as you will never get it back. Think nothing of marriage and love until you are truly ready."

"All right," Reina said as Hari climbed onto my lap. I removed my hand from Byakuya's and wrapped my arms around my youngest child. Tsukasa then came in with the full picnic basket.

"My lady, the picnic is ready," Tsukasa said with a large smile.

"Good, shall we leave," I said as stood up with Hari in my arms and Byakuya stood also, "Children, please help Tsukasa with the basket."

"Yes, mummy," they said as they raced over to my faithful maid.

"Thank you, your little lady and master," Tsukasa said with a smile. Rukia, who had remained silent, stood and walked over to me.

"Would you like me to take Hari," she asked.

"Would you mind? I don't want to burden you," I said but Rukia shook her head.

"No, I don't mind," she said as she took my young son into her arms. Hari kissed Rukia on the cheek and wrapped his arms and legs around her neck and waist.

"Auntie Rukia, I love you!"

"I love you too, Hari," Rukia said as she walked towards the door. Takuma clung to the picnic basket and wouldn't let Reina help him.

"No, Reina, I'm stronger than you," Takuma said haughtily.

"No, Takuma, I'm older than you so give me the basket," Reina argued.

"Oi, stop arguing you two," I cried, "You can take turns."

My children stopped their bickering immediately and looked up at me, "Sorry, mummy."

"Right, let's go before it gets dark," I said and we all walked out the door.

* * *

><p>When we all went out towards the countryside, we chose a sunny spot on a hill underneath a tree. The children hastily ate their dinners and ran off, eager to play in the vast fields but Hari stayed attached to me, not wanting to be separated from me, "Play where we can see you."<p>

"Yes, mummy!" they cried. I turned to my youngest child who was sitting on my legs quite happily whilst he was eating a small ham sandwich.

"Is that yummy, Hari," I asked. He nodded happily and stuffed the rest in his mouth.

"Yes, mummy," he said with a full mouth.

"Hari, don't speak with your mouth full," I lightly scolded. I took a damp cloth and wiped his mouth. Then, Reina ran over to us and grabbed Rukia's hand.

"Aunt Rukia, come and play with us! You too, Tsukasa," Reina cried. The two women looked at us for permission and we both nodded. They both stood up and followed the little princess into a game of her wild imagination. I brought Hari into my lap so that he could lean his head back against my chest.

"I want to enjoy these carefree moments while we all can," I commented. Byakuya wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple, "We don't know how long this will go on."

"I know you do," Byakuya said as he rested his cheek against the side of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person<strong>

Meanwhile, as the children played, Takuma ran off in a direction behind a tree. They were playing hide and seek, a favourite of his. As he did so, he bumped into something, or rather, _someone_. He had fallen on top of them.

"Hey, watch where you're going! You're hurting me," the person said haughtily.

"Sorry," Takuma said as he picked himself up. He straightened his clothes and decided to take a good look at the person he had knocked over. It was a girl, "I'm sorry," he said in a squeakier voice than before.

"It's okay," she said and sniffed.

"My name is Takuma Kuchiki, prince of the noble Kuchiki family," he said extending it to her. The little girl blinked and placed her smaller hand in his.

"My name is Airi, a street rat from the Rukongai," she said in a small voice. Appearance wise, she was slightly smaller than he was and she had long chocolate brown and emerald green eyes. Her pretty little face was covered in dirt and her tattered, lavender coloured kimono suggested that she was not from these parts of the Rukongai.

"Do you have a family name," Takuma asked and Airi shook her head.

"I don't have a family."

"Oh…so you died and came here then," Takuma asked and Airi nodded.

"I didn't have much to eat and the next thing I knew, I was here," she said, indicating that she had died of starvation. Takuma blinked.

"Hey, do you want to be friends," Takuma asked and a small smile crept across her face and nodded vigorously.

"Sure!"

"Well, would it make you feel better if I asked my daddy if you can live with us," Takuma asked. Airi looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I couldn't do that," Airi said, shocked, "I've only just met you and you've only just met me!"

"I know," Takuma said, "I know…but still, if you don't have a home, then you should live with us! My mummy and daddy are really nice!"

"But still," Airi didn't get enough time to answer as Takuma grabbed her hand and dragged over to his parents who were eating with Hari and keeping him happy.

"Mummy, Daddy, this is Airi," Takuma said happily.

"Oh, have you made a friend, my dear," Sara asked as she looked up. Her eyes widened and she blinked at the cowering young girl, "Hello, don't be shy, Airi! We won't bite," Sara beckoned the little girl forward and Airi complied, "What district are you from, sweetheart?"

"District 80," Airi answered in a small voice. Sara gasped sharply.

"District 80," Sara gasped, "My goodness, Airi, you have come a long way, haven't you?"

"Can she stay with us," Takuma blurted out, "I like her and she's my friend."

"We cannot take in anyone just because we feel like it, Takuma," Byakuya said sternly. Sara turned to Byakuya and scowled at him.

"Byakuya, don't be so cruel," Sara hissed and she turned back to Airi, "Do you have a family you need to return to?"

"No, Lady," she replied, "I have no parents. They are still in the World of the Living."

Sara blinked and struggled to hold back her tears, "I'm not having you go back to District 80! It's a lawless and dangerous place! You're coming home with us."

"Sara, we cannot just-" Sara elbowed Byakuya in the ribs, causing him to hiss in pain.

"I know… but we cannot just abandon her… especially when Takuma seems to have made an attachment to this girl," Sara said, "I know our current house is small but she can stay with us… if you would like to, Airi?"

Airi smiled slightly, "You really don't mind?"

"I was the Rukongai too, Airi, I know what it is like… to be alone, homeless and hungry," Sara said as she secured a lock of hair behind Airi's ear.

Byakuya was about to speak again but Sara placed a hand on his mouth, "We'll discuss this when we get back."

Byakuya glared at her and pulled away, "Fine, but you haven't heard the end of it."

Sara smiled and turned back to the girl, "He'll come round, dearest… perhaps you could be of help to Tsukasa, our servant! I mean… Tsukasa has to do all the work herself and it would be useful to her if she had some extra help. Would that be agreeable to you, Byakuya?"

Byakuya turned back to us, "As long as she doesn't expect to bear my family name, I don't care."

Sara narrowed her eyes at him before pulling out a comb from her bag, "Turn around, Airi, I will brush your hair for you."

Airi did as she was told and turned around. Sara teased and brushed out the tangles from the shiny, chocolate brown hair and pulled it back into a plat down her back, "Don't you look beautiful, eh? Do you agree, Takuma?"

"Very pretty," Takuma replied.

"We'll give you a proper wash when we go home," Sara said as she placed her comb back in her purse. Airi nodded, "Why don't you now go and play? I need to talk to your father, Takuma, take Airi and play."

"Yes, mummy," he said as he took Airi's hand and took her off to play with the others.

"In fact, I'll join you," she said as she abruptly handed Hari to Takuma. With that she ran off, not wanting to hear any of Byakuya's protests.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 26 - Explosive Tempers

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

"Sara, she cannot stay here," Byakuya said firmly. I glared at him. Our argument had gone on for several days and if we spoke to each other, we would begin to argue. Airi and Takuma had been inseparable for all of that time.

"She is a little girl without a home! Do you honestly expect me to abandon her? She's from District 80 – one of the poorest and lawless districts there is! She doesn't have to be adopted by us but we can look after her and Tsukasa has agreed to take her on as a protégée. She could even be trained to be Reina's lady in waiting. We can give her the skills to do so. I will see that she is taught to read and write and I will personally pay her a small allowance and that will increase over time. You don't have to have anything to do with it if you do not wish."

"It's just another mouth to feed," Byakuya said.

"Oh, yeah, and we cannot afford to feed one little girl," I said sarcastically, "She will be working for whatever she earns! It's not as if we will give it to her free and she seems eager to do so. Also," I paused for a moment before speaking again, "Takuma seems to have taken a liking to her and hasn't left her side since the picnic. Perhaps this is the start of…a little puppy love?"

"Although I am in no position to say what bride he should pick," Byakuya started, "I was thinking of an educated lady and this Airi is in no way educated. Takuma is an intelligent boy and he will quickly tire of her…I had wanted a lady of status, perhaps even a soul reaper."

"Not if she is my care, she won't," I countered, "As I have said, I will have her whipped into shape as an educated lady in no time. As regards to being a soul reaper, she has an appetite and that means she has a good amount of spiritual pressure. We can suggest it when she is older but we will not push her into what is, potentially, a dangerous and life threatening job. I wouldn't have chosen to be a soul reaper, but I had no choice. Being a soul reaper isn't the be all and end all. There are other ways to make an honest living."

"Well, if a noble family does offer their daughter, we shouldn't turn our noses up at it," Byakuya replied, "I am all for marrying for love but status is everything in my world, Sara."

"Oh, so what made you marry me or when you married Hisana, huh," I shot at him, "We were both from District 79! I get that you fell in love with us both but you completely disregarded status when you married us. What has changed?"

"For your information, I was very young when I married Hisana. I didn't care about status because I was in love. When she died and I met you, you were a refreshing change. Intelligent, beautiful and witty, you drew me in. But then you became a soul reaper and a well respected officer, a match my family elders couldn't say no to, despite the fact you lied about your status the first time."

"You keep bringing that up don't you," I hissed, "Yes, I was wrong to lie to you. I have no excuse to offer other than I was scared and frightened of being cast out or being executed because I knew it would happen if I was discovered. I'm sorry if I'm such a disappointment to you and what you're really saying is, you would have disregarded me completely if I wasn't a soul reaper of some kind."

A pregnant pause passed between us and I turned away from him, "That isn't true," Byakuya whispered, "I would have found some way of bringing us back together again."

"But you were too caught up in your pride, Byakuya, and if it wasn't for that day in my Captain's office, you would still be avoiding me," I pointed out angrily, "You and your pride… I had to wait twenty years for you to make up your mind; I didn't even look at another man because, in my mind, I thought I would be betraying you. I could have had a life and another husband much sooner… yet I waited for you. That's how much I loved you. Now, you're being hypocritical about a potential bride for your son. If she isn't good enough for Takuma, then I am not good enough for you."

Byakuya's eyes widened and he scowled fiercely, "How dare you say that? I fought for too long to have you," he hissed and I could feel the anger radiating off him.

"Oh, I dare, _Lord Kuchiki_," I said as I stormed from the room. Byakuya grabbed me roughly by the arm.

"How dare you leave me presence without my permission," He said as he slammed the door shut and I saw true anger in his grey eyes. He pinned me against the wall with his body and an arm wrapped around my waist.

Byakuya's other hand grabbed my chin and his lips roughly took mine in a rough kiss, his lips dominating mine and I fought hard not to return the kiss. Behind the beauty and elegance, there was savagery which scared me. I suppose that is what makes him the perfect soul reaper. His tongue searched my mouth, urging my tongue to reciprocate his kiss.

However, I tore my mouth from his, "I'm not going to kiss you back until you accept that little girl. All she needs is a roof over her head and a chance to earn some money. You wouldn't even need to pitch in with her costs because I would use some of the allowance you give me and my wages as a soul reaper to raise her, no extra money would be needed if that is the issue."

Byakuya stared at me, still breathless from the ravaging kiss, "Are you really that determined?"

"You know me, Byakuya, I don't give up without a fight," I replied, "My lord, please, it is the only thing I ask. I'm not a demanding wife and I submit you whenever you have want of me. In all respects, I am a good and obedient wife. All I ask is that you let me help this little girl. I was a teacher once… a carer and educator of children. It is within me to protect this child."

Byakuya gently caressed my cheek, "You're the kindest of women, my love."

"Is that a yes?"

"Then, I can't say no, can I?"

"Thank you very much," I said quietly. Byakuya sighed and leaned down to kiss my forehead. He kissed my cheek and nodded.

"If it's what you truly want to do, then I will allow the girl to stay," he said, "Sara, I love you very much; your kindness and compassion is startling. I love you for it."

I smiled slightly. I was still hurting though, despite his apology and love declaration. I knew that

I shouldn't have been so angry, but I didn't like it when he couldn't see the similarities between Airi and me. Byakuya sighed, "I would have found a way to bring us together, Sara, even if you hadn't have become a soul reaper. Although I was hurt, I wouldn't have let our separation go on for too long. I craved you every day and I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't have reconciled."

I averted my gaze to the floor, "Oh, well, at least we now know where we stand with Airi. I promise that she will not be any trouble. She seems like a good girl."

Byakuya took my waist in his arms and he hugged me, "I trust you to do a good job with this girl."

"Thank you, that means a lot," I said as I tentatively hugged him back. I looked up at him and his lips descended upon mine. This was a much more caring and tender kiss, soothing the painful tingling from the last bruising kiss. I delicately fingered his jaw line with the tips of my fingers and succumbed to kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuma's POV<strong>

I could hear my parents arguing fiercely about Airi. My mum was screaming at my dad, saying how selfish and cruel he was – something I couldn't my head around. My father was not cruel or selfish but he didn't like the idea of Airi staying with us. My mum was saying how she would take care of Airi herself and let her become a servant and she was even going to pay her.

It had been a few days since she came to live with us and we hadn't left each other's sides once. Reina teased me saying that she was my "girlfriend", something I defended whole heartedly and with disgust. Being only a child at the time, I didn't understand the concept of love in a less innocent way. I also didn't realise at the time, my mother had considered Airi as a potential bride. My father seemed to be against the match because of her she was from, which seemed ironic as his wife, my mother, was also from Rukon.

Tsukasa and Aunt Rukia had taken us outside when Hari got distressed by the shouting. Airi followed Tsukasa around whenever she could, helping her with food preparation as we had decided to eat outside, wanting to appease my father and show him that she could be of use.

"I should go if they don't want me," Airi said as she nibbled on a slice of apple.

"My mummy wants you to stay," I replied, "My mummy says that there is more than one way to get a man to do what you want," I said innocently, not realising at the time what that meant.

Airi blinked and cocked her head to the side, "I wonder what that means."

"Yeah, I wonder," I replied as I ate a sandwich. Aunt Rukia and Tsukasa exchanged looks between them and laughed nervously.

Then, Hari picked himself up and toddled over to us sat himself down next to Airi. He seemed to have taken a liking to her because he would always sit next to her whenever he got the chance.

"Don't worry, Airi," Tsukasa said, "Lady Sara will convince Lord Byakuya for you to stay."

"I hope so," Airi replied and smiled, "Lord Takuma, can you tell me something?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"If you're a noble, why do you live in such a small house?"

"Well, we have this evil uncle who took over the family," I replied, "Our Aunt Sumi is married to him and doesn't want to be," I said casually.

"Master Takuma, don't say such things in front of Airi," Aunt Rukia scolded.

"But, it's true!"

"That may well be but Airi doesn't need to know the gory details."

I nodded and turned back to Airi, "I'm sorry, Airi."

"It's all right," she said, "I do hope that I can stay because you all seem so nice."

"Don't go, Airi," Hari said as he clung to her, "love you lots and lots."

"I hope I won't, Lord Hari," Airi said sadly. I sighed sadly, hoping that my dad would do the right thing.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 27 – Desperation

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya's POV <strong>

That afternoon, after our argument and a half hearted apology, I had gone out to train by myself to let off steam. It wasn't as though I had anything against this little girl who my wife had taken in, but it wasn't as if we were back at the Kuchiki manor where we could bring up another child especially now that Sara was pregnant. But we were living in a two bedroom town house with six people and soon to be eight, including Airi and my fourth unborn child.

I returned that night and everyone was asleep. It seemed that I had been gone a long time. I walked wearily to our bedroom and slid the door open. To my surprise and slight panic, Sara was nowhere to be found. Sara's shihakusho was neatly folded beside the bed.

However, I heard the splashing of water coming from outside and sweet humming. My wife was having a bath and I was starting to get ideas, shamefully. I undressed out of my shihakusho and wrapped a towel around my waist. Sliding the door open to reveal the gardens, patio and the outside bath. My wife had her back to me and was humming a soft tune. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"My lord," she squeaked, turning around, standing up and a blush spread across her cheeks, "Good evening," she covered herself with her arms and hands as if trying to hide herself.

I smirked and dropped my towel, "Good evening to you too, my Lady," I walked closer to her and caressed her cheek. I leaned down to kiss her and Sara let her hands fall from her body, completely forgetting her embarrassment. I broke this kiss and let my hands rest on her wet shoulders.

"Take a bath with me," Sara whispered into my ear. I nodded, not wanting to refuse this opportunity. I climbed in and I sighed softly as the hot water enveloped my senses. We sat on the wooden bathing seat and I wrapped an arm around my wife's shoulders. She looked up at me slyly and then, before I knew it, Sara was straddling my lap. She kissed my neck delicately and I threw my head back, giving her more access, "Sara, what are doing to me?"

"Whatever do you mean," she asked innocently.

Before we knew it, Sara had me aroused. While she kissed me, she grabbed my manhood delicately and I buried my head in the crook of her neck, "Sara, you…"

"I know," Sara whispered in a soothing yet seductive tone, "But you enjoy it."

I nuzzled her with my nose fiercely, kissing her neck every so often. But there was so much a man could take with his beautiful wife straddling his lap. I grabbed her hips and lifted her over my manhood and entered her quickly. She cried out and threw her head back, "Byakuya, you surprised me!"

"That's right, my dearest love," I whispered as I gripped her hips, "I'm full of surprises."

Sara stared at me through hooded eyes, her cheeks flushed. I felt her shiver as she gently moved her hips. She let her hands roam over my chest. Sara moved her hips in a rotation motion, keeping eye contact with me at all times.

"My lord," Sara purred into my ear, "My body has longed for your touch, my lord, for so long… I don't think I can ever be without you."

I couldn't reply in words for words had been lost to me. All I could do was kiss her with all the passion I had for her. She kissed me back and buried her hands in my hair. I couldn't stand it anymore and I stood up with her in my arms. Sara gasped and wrapped her legs around my waist. I flash stepped back to the room where I laid her on the bed. I immediately began to move within her, running my hands through her wet hair. My movements went beyond passion. It was me, a man, and my fierce need for my wife, who I had not bedded in such a while. When I was with her, I was a man, not a noble head of a distinguished royal family and not a soul reaper captain, just a _man_.

"Byakuya, more," Sara cried. I gave her my all and more. I didn't deny my wife anything. Everything Sara wanted, she got: clothes, jewellery or even a child. Then again, she never denied me anything either, always welcoming me with welcome arms. She never denied me when I wanted something: either that be a request, a kiss, a caress or even sex. She never rejected me which helped to fill the void that Hisana had once left. Sara was my everything and could never get enough of her.

We moved together until our climaxes came explosively. We cried out and held onto each other desperately. Our lips met hungrily as we rode our orgasms and I released myself into my wife.

I stopped my movements and simply held Sara, too tired to move. I was truly exhausted now after a hard day's training and fairly rigorous yet pleasant love making.

"I love you," I whispered as I removed myself from her and lay beside her. I caressed her pregnant stomach gently as I gazed into her eyes. Sara then frowned and pulled away from me, turning on her side, "What's wrong," I asked. Sara remained silent and I became a little frustrated and worried.

"Nothing," she said as she pulled the duvet over us.

"Are you still upset about earlier," I asked with a heavy sigh, "I have accepted this child what more do you want me to do? Airi is not our child; you must respect that."

"I know that Airi is not our child," Sara replied, "Let's not talk about it anymore. I want to sleep."

I stared at her for a moment before shifting my body close to hers and loosely letting my arm drape over her slim waist. My hand gently brushed against her stomach and Sara shivered against me.

"Don't be angry with me," I whispered, "I think you are being very compassionate and I love you for that. Just give me time and I will accept it too."

Sara turned her head and looked at me with a small smile, "All right," she said, "I will give you time. It's selfish of me to think that you will just accept her. I just thought that you would accept her because of Rukia. You took her in at the request of Hisana. I thought that you would do the same thing for me. I understand that the Kuchiki manor or my little town house are not charity houses, I just couldn't let her go back to such a place as District 80. It's lawless and I have been there."

I held her to me and nuzzled her neck, "It's all right; I understand."

For a moment I remained silent and then I spoke, "I was thinking of infiltrating my manor in the near future," I said and Sara turned her body so that she was facing me.

"I'll go with you."

"No," I said firmly and with authority, "You are pregnant with _my_ child and you will not have another miscarriage. There's a very high chance that you could be hurt and I don't want you to suffer and I don't want to have to grieve the loss of another baby or perhaps… even you. I don't want to lose you."

"But, Byakuya, I'm a lieutenant level soul reaper," Sara exclaimed, "I am not weak."

"I'm not saying that you are weak," I replied, "I just think, that for the good of our unborn child, that you stay here and I will take care of everything. I forbid you from coming with me and from fighting. You will rest and will take care of yourself. Your body is not your own and you should know that."

"You are selfish," Sara hissed as she turned her face away from me and folded her arms is annoyance, "You're too selfish and self centred."

"Forgive me, Sara, but you're being the selfish one! You are my wife and I expect you to behave in that way. If you were not so headstrong and stubborn and if I had my way, you would not be a soul reaper. You would take care of your duties to me, our children and my household. You will not fight, Sara. If you disobey me, I will not forgive you."

Sara's widened and then they narrowed, "Oh, don't start that with me, _my lord_," she stood up abruptly and pulled her sleeping yukata on.

"Where are you going," I demanded, unwilling to let my wife leave as I stood up and pulled my own yukata on. I grabbed her by the wrist but she pulled herself free.

"I am going to sleep in the other room, _Your Highness_, if that is quite agreeable to you," she hissed with a mock curtsy. She turned on her heel walked towards the door. However, she stopped abruptly and turned back around, "All we do is argue nowadays," Sara said with heavy sigh, "It's driving us apart."

"You are stubborn and childish," I replied coldly, "That's what's driving us apart. There are times when I don't even know why I married you!"

Sara stormed up to me and slapped me before I could even think. My wife had never struck me before, at least, not in anger and it left my in a stunned silence as I stared down at her.

"How dare you," She whispered, angry tears streaming down her cheeks, "How dare you say those things? I have given you everything I could possibly offer you. I don't know how long we can keep doing this? Do you even love me anymore? If not, say so now and then we can just end it."

I stood there, speechless. I didn't know what to do. The shock from the slap was bad enough but what she was saying was even worst. I wouldn't end it; there was no way I could part ways with the most wonderful woman in my life, "Sara, don't you ever slap me again…don't you dare."

Sara stood there, her breathing heavy. I had to remember that she was pregnant and some of what she was saying could have been due to her hormones but even when she wasn't pregnant, Sara was a force to be reckoned with when angry.

I grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her to me, engulfing her in a tight hug and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. Sara didn't fight me nor did she turn my embrace or my kiss. She just let me kiss her.

"I would never consider parting ways with you," I whispered into her hair, "You're _my_ Sara, you belong to only me. I will not let you go."

I soon felt her tentatively hug me back and I closed my eyes, savouring the moment, "I'm glad," she whispered, "I'm so glad."

I gently moved us back to the bed and held her there but I didn't need to. She lay there, as still and as quietly as possible, "I love you, never will we part."

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter Filler - Thousand Years Blood War

**This contains spoilers of latest manga chapters. Also, this is set when Sara and Byakuya's children are adults so their fourth unborn child is an adult in this. Her name is Anna. The war with Aizen happened 17 months before it, but in my fanfiction, The Thousand Years Blood War happens much later on. The war with Aizen happens in "Just A Governess". I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's POV<strong>

I rushed over as soon as I found out.

Byakuya had been taken out by As Nodt, one of the Vandenreich, which had retreated for the time being. My barracks had been smashed to pieces and my captain was nowhere to be found. When I went over to Squad 6, Renji had informed me that Byakuya had been severely injured and was on the point of death. Squad 4 was one of the remaining barracks still remotely standing, yet it still retained some damage.

Reina, Takuma, Hari and Anna had all been taken to Squad 4 for the treatment of their injuries as well. I too had injuries but my felt no pain from them as my mind was with my husband and children.

As arrived, Captain Unohana was busily attending to her different patients. Her face, for the first time, showed signs worry and fear. I approached her and she turned to me, "Sara, you're hurt too," was the first thing out of her mouth. My former mentor gazed at the cuts all over my face with despair.

"Captain Unohana, where are my husband and children," I asked, "I need to know. My injuries mean nothing to me."

Captain Unohana was about to protest but she shook her head, "Captain Kuchiki has his own room on the top floor. Your children are with him."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said with a bow before I quickly weaved in and out of the nurses who bustled about trying to treat the severely injured patients. I ran upstairs and eventually came to a darkened room. I opened the door to see my children standing around their father in silent vigil.

"Mother," Takuma whispered as he looked up at me. His shihakusho was torn and cuts were all over his handsome face. Hari, who was part of Squad 4, was trying some healing kido upon his father. Takuma walked over to me and noticed my cheeks had gone pale, "Hari's trying his best."

I looked up at my eldest son, who was painfully like his father but with my blue eyes, and I attempted to walk over to the bed. However, at the sight of my husband lying on the hospital bed, unconscious and heavily injured, my knees gave way and I felt faint. Takuma caught me and Reina gave up her chair for me sit down next to the bed. My eyes closed as I tried to suppress the tears which threatened to fall. Anna, my youngest and fourth child, walk around the bed and over to me. She was not a soul reaper so she had come straight from the Kuchiki manor. Anna knelt beside me rested her head on my lap. I looked down and stroked her white hair.

"Children," I whispered and my children turned to me, "You must prepare for the worst case scenario. Your father is severely injured and Takuma, you must prepare to take over the headship of the family. I cannot carry on being the matriarch of this family if I cannot have your father by my side. You must promise to look after this family as your father has done for so many years."

"I promise, Mother," Takuma said as he rested his hand on my shoulder, "But please do not give up hope yet. You are our mother and we rely on you to give us hope."

I looked up at my son and then back at my husband, "That's easier said than done, my dear. It is hard to watch your own husband fight for his life on a hospital bed. I gave up everything to become his wife: my body, my heart and my soul; the only thing I had was myself. I had no dowry and no noble titles. I was merely a Rukongai girl, a girl who had died in the world of the living. I should be me lying on that bed. Don't you give up on me," I stood up and dropped to my knees by the side of the bed. I gasped his hand, "Don't you give up. We're all waiting for you."

I kissed his bloodied hand and nuzzled it, "I love you, Byakuya, please don't die," I wept bitterly.

Reina, who had remained silent, clenched her fists and growled fiercely, "This is _not_ how it is _supposed_ to be! He is not supposed to be lying there in such a mangled way."

I managed to pull myself to my feet and I walked over to my daughter before embracing her. She fought my embrace for a second before breaking down into bitter tears and returning my embrace. The dim light became even dimmer when Hari stopped healing his father. He jerked his head to get his long side fringe out of his eyes and looked up at us, "That's all I can do for now. I'll try again later."

"Don't worry, Hari," I said in a motherly tone, "You've done well for now."

He nodded and sat down. I released my daughter and walked towards the door, "Where are you going, mother," Anna asked.

"I'm going to see Captain Unohana," I said, "Please continue to stay with your father."

They all nodded and I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I walked down the corridor towards Captain Unohana's office. I knocked on the door and got a gentle yet quick "Come in."

I opened the door and Captain Unohana looked up at me. She sighed heavily, "What is it, Sara?"

"I don't know how to handle this," I said, "It's just too unreal. My children aren't taking it too well either."

"I don't suppose they would," she said as I sat down in the chair next to her desk.

"It's funny," I said with a bitter laugh.

"What is?"

"Last night, when the Soul Society was peaceful and before everything started, we had made love all night and didn't suspect that anything would happen; it was bliss. I never dreamed that I would have to watch my husband dying. I thought every war was over since the war with Aizen. I wasn't a soul reaper back then but still, I thought that rubbish was all over. Was is so special about the Vandenreich? How did it take less than an hour to take out the whole of the Seireitei? How did they kill the Head Captain? How? How? How? How can they do this to us?"

"Your husband isn't dead yet, my dear," Captain Unohana said with a small smile, "You should have hope and I will be along to change Captain Kuchiki's bandages."

"Thank you, Ma'am," I said, "I think we will leave the Seireitei for a while. I must look after my family. Whilst the Seireitei is important to me, my family must come first. Once Byakuya is awake, we leave for our summer home."

"Perhaps that would be wise," Captain Unohana said, "Rehabilitation would be best."

I nodded and stood up, "I will return to my family now; thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Sara, and keep your chin up. Your family need you more now than ever," she said as I headed towards the door.

"Rehabilitation will only be useful if he lives," I said as I left. I walked back down to my husband's room and peered through the window of the door. I could feel my children's sadness as I watched them with sadness in my eyes. I opened the door and walked inside and they all looked up at me.

"Why don't you all go back to the Kuchiki manor and have some rest," I said.

"I'm not leaving him," Reina said vehemently.

"Neither am I," Takuma said.

"Nor I," Anna added. Hari walked towards the door.

"I have other patients to see anyway," Hari said and I nodded. Hari walked out without another word.

"We're not leaving him, mother," Reina said.

"I would like to be alone with your father for a while if you don't mind," I said in a more forceful voice, "He is _my_ husband first and foremost. Please, grant me sometime to be alone with the only man I have ever loved. I might lose him and I need some time to say goodbye if it is indeed goodbye."

They all looked at each other and nodded, "All right, mother, as you wish."

My children filed out of the room and I was left with my husband at last. Byakuya's face was so peaceful and untainted with day to day worries. Everything was silent apart from the constant beep of the surrounding machines which were keeping my husband alive. The white of his hospital yukata was stained with his blood. Tubes were attached to him, feeding him blood transfusions and other different fluids.

I sat in the chair by the bed and grasped his hand, "Byakuya, can you hear me? If you can, I need you to hear this," I wiped away my tears with my free hand, "I need you to be strong for me, Byakuya, you are my world. I can't continue my life without you. You were the first and last man I gave my heart to. You were my first lover. Do you remember the night you took my virginity? It was the night Reina was conceived, right? Who could forget that night? Not me, I can guarantee you that. I hope you do too."

I received no answer from my husband.

My lip trembled, "Do you remember the first time you met me? We didn't like each other one bit, did we? I thought you were an arrogant bastard and you thought of me as a girl who spoke out of place. However, I cannot forget the way you looked at me when you found out who I really was. I was no noble. I wouldn't have blamed you if you had executed me but I am glad you didn't."

I stared at his expressionless face, "Please don't die, my love, think of your children! I know they're grown up now but still… they rely on you. Please… my love… my lord… Byakuya, please don't die!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, light streamed into the hospital room and it shined on my face, waking me up. My head had been resting on the bed where my hands had been clinging to his hand. Stiffly, I sat up and rubbed my neck and eyes.<p>

"Good morning, my love," I heard a deep voice say. I blinked and it took me a moment to make out who was speaking. I yawned and looked up to see Byakuya staring at me, "How did you sleep?"

Wordlessly, I buried my face in my hands and wept but now with sadness but happiness and relief. I looked up at him as he gazed at me tenderly, "I heard everything you said last night, my dear. I'm sorry that I couldn't reply to you."

"You did," I asked and he nodded. I stood up and cupped his face with my hands. Bending down, I kissed him tenderly. He responded languidly and lazily, not having the strength to kiss me back passionately. I rained small kisses all over his face, "What happened to you, my love? How did you get like this?"

"As Nodt stole my Bankai and attacked me with it," he replied, "For the first time in my life, I felt _real _fear. It felt very real, like insects crawling all over my body."

"Well, you're safe now," I said, "As soon as you're able to leave Squad 4, we will go and recuperate in our summer house by the sea… the one we spent our honeymoon at."

"We have our duties to the So-"

I kissed him to shut him up, "No, Byakuya, we don't. You need to be rehabilitated and rest. I don't care if we miss the next battle but we are not going into battle until you are healed. We can then hold Takuma's marriage to Airi. That will be a happy time, won't it?"

Byakuya sighed and nodded, "It will be good to see that boy married."

I nodded. It was a scary thought to know that my son was getting married. I was still relatively young by Soul Society standards and I hadn't aged a day since my arrival in the Soul Society as I hadn't even reached 100 years old. Byakuya was at least 200 years older and even he was considered rather young compared to the other captains and elders of the Soul Society. Byakuya and I had even considered having another child as our other children were all grown up.

"Yes, indeed," I said, "Anyway, please rest some more. I will be here by your side when you wake up."

Byakuya gazed at me and nodded, "Only if you get yourself healed up," he said, "You're in a bad way yourself."

I looked down and noticed cuts and bruises all over my body, "I know… but my cuts and bruises mean nothing compared to yours. I will stay by your side until the very end."

Byakuya smiled and nodded, closing his eyes, "I'm glad you have a wife like you."

I smiled and kissed his hand, "As I am glad to have a handsome and strong husband like you."

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
